El robo
by juuvic2001
Summary: Kowalski lidera un robo de un zoologico junto con Cabo, Rico y Kitka y ese robo pasar a cambiar la vida de mucha gente, pero también grandes amores y pasiones aparecerán en esa historia. Marski
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde bella en el zoológico del Central Park en Nueva York, un pingüino anciano llamado Pedro Alvarez era el dueño de este zoológico, pero estaba fallido y había confirmado su venta para un pingüino llamado Skipper. Él estaba conversando sobre eso con su mayordomo Maurice.

Maurice: ¿No crees que es una locura vender ese zoologico a ese pingüino? Tu sabes que su negocio es otro y él puede acabar estropeando con ese zoologico.

Pedro: Él fue el único que aceptó el pago en diñero y en la cantidad que pedí. No te preocupes. Es un buen negocio tanto para mí, como para él.

Los dos conversaban sin saber que Cabo, un joven pingüino timido que servía al rico dueño del hotel estaba escuchando todo. Él apreció con el desayuno de Pedro.

Pedro (asustado por haber visto al joven pingüino): ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tu no escuchaste nada, ¿no es mismo muchacho?

Maurice: Claro que no. ¿No es verdade Cabo?

Cable: No. Claro que no

Pedro - Es bueno muchacho. Porque mi nieta no puede saber de esa venta. ¿Está entendido?

Cabo: Sí señor.

Cabo se fue impresionado por lo que había escuchado y temiendo perder su hogar.

 **Toronto Canadá.**

Una adolescente pingüino llamada Mikaela trabajaba como camarera en un food truker, ella estaba sirviendo otro joven pingüino y empezó a percibir que estaba siendo perseguida por otros pingüinos, distraídamente derribó jugo en la mesa del pingüino.

Tadeo: Qué cosa , estas viendo lo que pasó? Manchó todo mi paso. ¿Cómo voy a volver a Nueva York ahora?

Mikaela: Usted no necesita. Tengo un plan. Me encuentra allí en su coche.

Ella deliberadamente se cortó con el cristal de la copa y entró dentro de los camiones para hacer unos curativos, cuando en realidad ella también tenía intención de roba el dinero que tenía en la caja.

Mikaela: Me perdona a Doña Tereza.

Ella se fue junto con Tadeu, los pingüinos percibieron todo y fueron hasta el coche del pingüino.

Mikaela: Sabes, creo que deberías ir más rápido.

Tadeo: Voy como puedo.

Mikaela: De ese ayuno, no vas a llegar a Nueva York nunca. (ella puso su pie en el acelerador e hizo que el coche del pingüino ir más rápido)

Tadeo: ¿Estás loca?

El carro siguió caminando sin control, mientras el otro los perseguía.

 **\- En un zoológico en Toronto.**

Marlene y Skipper buscaban pistas sobre una cosa que era importante en la vida del macho.

Marlene: Skipper, tú estas tenso. Vamos en aquella operación que te dije. Esto te ayudará a relajarte.

Skipper: ¿Cómo puedo relajar Marlene? Con todo lo que esta sucediendo en mi vida? Sólo voy a tener paz cuando estoy libre de ese infierno.

Marlene: Aún así, usted necesita relajarse para que podamos encontrarla.

Marlene lo abrazó y Skipper besó sus patas como gesto de cariño. Él se levantó y Marlene chiró la pata que Skipper había besado.

Skipper: Marlene, la nieta de Pedro viene aquí para traerme el contrato de la venta de Central Park.

Marlene: Sí y usted quiere que le sirva algo para la niña.

Skipper: No, sólo voy a recibir a esa niña por su consideración. Por cierto, quiero que se vaya lo más rápido posible.

Si pasaron algún tiempo y una joven y hermosa pingüina apareció en el cuarto de Skipper, siendo recibida por Marlene.

Laura: Hola, he venido a hablar con señor Skipper. Necesito entregar estos papeles para él.

Marlene: Sí, puedes entrar.

Laura se sentó en un pequeño sofá que tenía en la habitación y Skipper de mala voluntad fue a recibirla, sólo que cuando vio a la joven mujer, luego se encantó por ella, Marlene al percibir eso no le gustó nada.

Skipper: Hola. Eres la nieta de Pedro Alvarez, ¿verdad?

Laura: Cierto. Yo soy Laura Alvaréz.

Skipper: Skipper.

Los dos se comprimentaron y Marlene estrangó el hecho de que Skipper de la nada haber quedado tan feliz y olvidando completamente el foco que lo prendía en aquel país.

Skipper: Entonces, tiene una opera para ir hoy. ¿No quiere acompañarme?

Laura: Claro. Sería un honor.

Marlene: Skipper, usted no tiene cosas más importantes para hacer

Skipper: Marlene, me perdona. Mis hombres están cuidando de eso y tu mismo dijiste que yo necesitaba relajarme. No te importas que yo vaya a Opera con Laura ¿si?

Marlene: Claro que no.

Los dos se despidieron y Skipepr siguió con Laura. Marlene permaneció sola y pensativa

Marlene: No creo que esa dai logró hacer que Skipper sonríe.

Marlene se acostó en la cama donde dormía el pingüino macho y chiró la almohada de él.

Marlene: Mi amor. Tu todavía vas a ser mío.


	2. Chapter 2

Kowalski que ya sabía que el zoologico sería vendido, tendría un plan en menta para que él y sus amigos no se perjudicar como muchos animales se perjudicar con esa venta, al final por ser un capitán, Skipper destruiría al zoológico para montar su propio cuartel. Él estaba siguiendo hasta un presidio que tenía en Brooklyn, allí él se encontró con un pingüino un poco más viejo llamado Timoteo.

Timoteo: ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no quiero verte.

Kowalski: He venido a hablarle una cosa. Pedro está planeando vender el zoologico.

Timoteo: ¿Y te quedaras sin casa? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Kowalski: ¡No! Sacando tu estupidez , tu manera tonta de actuar , creo que no soy muy diferente de ti Papa

Kowalski se fue, dejando el viejo pingüino con rabia de su hijo, el pingüino lo burlaba, pero Kowalski siguió caminando e ignorándolo completamente.

 **\- Zoologico del Central Park.**

Rico y Kitka estaban a los besos en la fuente del zoologico, el pingüino y el halcón era una pareja muy feliz.

Rico: Usted sabe que hoy vamos a encontrarnos con Kowalski allá fuera del zoológico.

Kitka: ¿Qué es que el quiere con nosotros en?

Rico: No sé, debe ser para hablar acerca de la venta del zoologico.

kItka: Sí. Vaya a ver es un plan para saber lo que vamos a hacer al respecto.

Rico: ¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Qué tal preocuparnos con otras cosas.

Kitka: ¿Qué?

Rico: nosotros dos .

Rico besó a Kitka apasionadamente y los dos se acostaron en el suelo de la fuente.

\- Habitat de los pingüinos

Pedro estaba con Maurice preparando las maletas para mandar a Skipper, para que así el pingüino colocara todo el dinero de la venta del zoológico en él.

Maurice: Todavía me parece una mala idea vender ese zoológico a este pingüino.

Pedro: Esta toma mi decisión Maurice. Vamos a vender el zoologico y vamos a Antartica.

Maurice: Sí, claro. Pero vamos a desamparar al personal del zoologico.

Pedro: Maurice, Maurice. Hay varios zoologicos para ellos vivir. No tiene por qué preocuparme por ellos.

Maurice no respondió, al final no quería discutir con su jefe.

 **\- En el Central Park.**

Los tres pingüinos y el halcón hembra se encontraron en una plaza que se encontraba en el Central Park.

Kitka: Entonces Kowalski, ¿cuál es la novedad?

Kowalski: Como el Cabo nos contó. Pedro vendió el zoologico para el Skipper y por supuesto que como capitán él va a transformar ese zoologico en un cuartel.

Kitka: Sí, sí. Deja de emular y habla luego el plano.

Kowalski: Vamos a robar el dinero de la venta del zoologico.

Todos se rieron sin creer en el plano del científico

Cabo: ¿Eso es serio? Usted sólo puede estar loco.

Kowalski: No, vamos a robar los 40 millones de dólares de la venta de ese zoologico y dividir para cada uno de nosotros.

Todos se rieron del plano del Kowalski.

Cabo: Qué idea loca. Genial.

Kowalski: Cabo, no estás pasando por dificultades financieras?

Cable: Sí.

Kowaski: Eso ha resuelto tu vida. Por lo demás resolverá la vida de todos nosotros.

Kitka: Vamos a quedarnos sin casa.

Kowalski: Pues sí. ¿Y Pedro y Laura se van para Antartica continuar viviendo el lujo que ellos siempre tuvieron aquí y la gente?

Rico: Hasta que es una buena idea.

Kowalski: Es una gran idea,

Kitka: No sabía que usted era tan mal carácter así Kowalski.

Kowalski: No lo soy. Sólo estoy dando a Pedro lo que él merece y también tiene otros asuntos.

Kitka: ¿Qué otros asuntos:

Kowalski: Es personal.

Los cuatro comenzaron a articular el plan del robo del zoológico y Kowalski daba para cada uno de ellos la tarea que cada uno iba a hacer durante el robo.

Cabo: Vigilaría todo el recinto, al final el robo ocurriría el día del aniversario de 25 años de Laura.

Rico: Tomar la contraseña de la caja fuerte del zoologico.

Kiika: Iria seducir el vigilante del zoologico.

Kowalski: Ejecutar el robo.


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Toronto.**

Mikaela se despertó dentro de una mata, no se acordaba de cómo había ido a parar allí, sintió miedo y angustia y los recuerdos de un accidente que ella había sufrido con su madre cuando ella era pequeña pasaban sobre su cabeza.

Mikaela: Dios mío. ¿Cómo vine a parar aquí?

Ella continuó caminando hasta que oyó un brujo.

Mikaela: ¿Hay alguien aquí? . (ella vio un canguro de peluche que para ella el juguete tenía vida) Hola, quién es usted?

La canguro no respondió y Tadeo apareció en la mata.

Tadeo: Mika. Estaba te buscando. ¿Cómo usted vino parar aquí?

Mikaela: Tadeo, mira.

Él miró y vio a Canguro de peluche.

Tadeo: Este canguro estaba en mi auto. ¿Cómo vino a parar aquí?

Mikaela: No es él. Es ella. Mira, creo que se está abrumando.

Tadeo: Mika, ¿estás bien?

Mikaela: Claro que estoy.

Tadeo: Ok, voy a coger la pelucia y vamonos.

Mikaela: ¡No! Deja la pelucia conmigo y vamos a dormir aquí.

Tadeo: ¿Aquí en el bosque?

Mikaela: ¿ que tiene?

Tadeo asintió, cogió una cubierta que tenía en el coche y lo colocó en la mata, haciendo así que los dos se acostaron juntos y dormían hasta otro día.

 **En la ópera**

Skipper y Laura estaban en la operación, aunque le gustó la compañía de la bella mujer, él todavía pensaba adónde podría estar su hija. La presentación terminó y los dos siguieron juntos hasta la salida de la presentación.

Laura: ¿Está bien? Usted parecía medio lejos en la presentación.

Skipper: Me disculpa. Es que tengo otros asuntos para resolver. (El celular del pingüino tocó) Alo. ¿Has encontrado un cuerpo? Esta bien voy a ir.

Skipper caminó rápido seguido por Laura.

Laura: Skipper, ¿estás bien? Sucedió algo.

Se paró cerca de un auto.

Skipper: Laura, tendrás que ir sola. Lamento incluso por ese día, pero realmente no puedo.

Laura: ¿Qué pasó?

Skipper: encontraron un cuerpo de una pingüina. Puede ser mi hija.

Laura: Voy contigo.

Skipepr y Laura siguieron hasta el lugar donde encontraron el cuerpo, llegando allí Skipper reconoció a la niña, pero no era su hija.

Laura: Qué bueno que no es ella

Skipper: ¿Dónde esta mi hija, Laura?

Ella percibió su sufrimiento y lo abrazó en compasión a él.

 **Toronto.**

El sol del otro día iluminaba los rostros de los dos jóvenes pingüinos que despertaban juntos.

Tadeo: ¿Cómo estás?

Mikaela: Estoy bien. Dormir muy bien de tu lado.

Tadeo: Entonces, ¿no me cuenta lo que está pasando?

Tadeu tocó el ala de Mikaela y ella tocó de nuevo sonriendo, hasta que un ruido de helicoptero fueron oídos por los dos, haciéndoles levantarse.

Mikaela: ¡Qué rabia!

Mikaela intentó correr, pero fue asegurada por Tadeo.

Tadeo: Lo que está sucediendo?

Mikaela: Yo estaba huyendo de él, Tadeo. Yo estaba huyendo de mi padre.

Ella intentó correr dentro de la mata, pero unos 5 pingüinos aparecieron en la mata. Ella no tuvo otra salida que no enfrentar su padre que descendía del helicóptero junto a una hermosa pingüino.

Skipper: Mikaela, entre ahora en ese helicoptero.

Mikaela: No voy ...

Skipper: ¡Sin discutir!

Mikaela y Skipper entraron en el helicoptero y siguieron rumbo al zoológico de Toronto. Mikaela entró solo, pero estaba siendo perseguida por uno de los pingüinos que trabajaban para Skipper.

Mikaela: Puede dejar, yo sé ir a mi cuarto y yo no voy a huir.

Marlene vio la pingüina y siguió detrás de ella.

Marlene: Mika, mi amor. ¿Donde estabas? Estábamos preocupados. (Mikaela andaba e ignoraba la nutria completamente) Mika, Mika, Mika.

Mikaela: ¡No me molestes!

Mikaela entró en la habitación golpeando la puerta fuertemente

Marlene: Chiquita grosera.

Allí fuera en el zoológico.

Skipper: Mira la noche que fui a darte.

Laura: Lo que importa es que tu hija esta bien.

Skipper: Sí. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Laura: Gracias a ti . A pesar de todo, tu fuiste una buena compañía.

Skipper y Laura se miraron profundamente y se sintieron pasión por el otro. Laura que ya se había decepcionado en el amor y Skipper que no había amado a nadie desde la muerte de su esposa Anastasia, madre de Mikaela, ahora los dos estaba amando nuevamente.

Skipper la tomó por la cintura y los dos se besaron apasionadamente, prometiendo nunca olvidar ese día y ni el uno al otro.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura había llegado al zoológico del Central Park y luego encontró a su abuelo y Maurice.

Laura: Hola abuelo (ella dio un beso en su mejilla)

Pedro: ¿Llegaste temprano, mi amor? ¿Entregaste los documentos?

Laura: Sí. Como usted lo pidió.

Pedro - ¿Qué bueno, querida. Espero que no te haya dado trabajo.

Laura: Claro que no en realidad fue genial. Usted me hizo conocer a alguien increíble.

Pedro - ¿Jura? ¿Quién?

Laura: Skipper. Gracias.

Ella regresó a su casa y Maurice volvió a servir el café para Pedro.

Maurice: Siento olor de romance en el aire.

Pedro: Laura y Skipper? (Maurice asintió) ¿Qué estupidez a mia provocar ese encuentro. Skipper no es confiable, ni un poco.

 **En la casa de Skipper.**

Skipper, Mikaela y Marlene salieron del auto. Skipper estaba completamente enojado con su hija y Marlene saguia detrás de ellos escuchando la discusión.

Skipper: Escucha un poco lo que tengo que decirte.

Mikaela: No quiero oírte.

Skipper: Usted tiene que oírme Mika, usted es mi hija, usted tiene que oírme. ¿Sabes cuántos hombres he puesto detrás de ti, Mikaela? He gastado millones en tu aventura.

Mikaela: Mira, queda mucho más barato si dejas vivir mi vida.

Skipper: No, no voy a hacer eso no, ¿sabes por qué? Porque sólo tienes 15 años Mikaela. ¿Usted no piensa en el peligro? Usted podría haber caído en esas cataratas. Fuera que podía haber sido secuestrada o sé allí.

Mikaela: Usted siempre viene con esa conversación de secuestro. (Skipper intentó hablar algo, pero ella lo interrumpió) ¿Adelanta tener dinero y ser prisionera de él? Porque es así como me siento en esa casa. En Toronto yo estaba viviendo.

Skipper: En Toronto usted estaba trabajando de camarera en un food truker Mikaela, no sé no adónde usted dormía.

Mikaela: En un cuartito muy tierno de Doña Tereza.

Skipper: Doña Tereza. jajjajaa

Mikaela: Quien tiene gusto de Lujo es usted, papá. Que le gusta vivir en esta casa enorme sólo para nosotros dos.

Skipper: Mikaela me escucha. Su visión de pobreza es romantica. Todo el mundo quiere tener exactamente lo que tienes. Que es comodidad y seguridad.

Mikaela: Su visión de comodidad y seguridad es que no tiene nada que ver con la mía.

Ella siguió hasta el cuarto de ella, sin permitir que él hablara. Skipper le dejó ir, pues al fin sabía que ella necesitaba quedarse sola.

Ella entró en la habitación llorando y cogió la pelucia que para ella tenía vida.

Mikaela: El no entiende que no me gusta esa casa. Donde él siempre me deja sola con los recuerdos pegados en mi vida.

Ella se acordó de la discusión que sus padres tuvieron el día del accidente. El canguro de peluche acarició sus mejillas.

Mikaela: Eres tan bonita. Con su corbata de flor. Te voy a llamar Flor.

El canguro se rió y Mikaela se rió de nuevo abrazándola.

En el Central Park.

Skipper había resuelto las cosas de la venta del zoologico con Pedro, que intentó sin éxito hacer que él no se encontrar con Laura. Skipper la encontró y la invitó a almorzar con él cerca del zoologico.

Laura: ¿Y tú y tu hija? ¿Esta todo bien?

Skipper: Mi relación con Mika es un asunto difícil para mí.

Laura: Vi como usted estaba desesperado allí en Toronto. Pero ¿por qué la relación de ustedes es tan complicada?

Skipper: Mika nunca quiso vivir sobre mis patrones. Por eso ella vive huyendo y aún más por ella ser tan joven, yo nunca sé lo que esta pasando en la cabeza de ella. Mika tiene problemas ...

Laura: ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

Skipper: Emocionales. Ligados a un trauma.

Laura: Qué traumas.

Skipper: La muerte trágica de su madre.

Laura: ¿Cómo murió la madre de Mika?

Skipper: En circunstancias muy extrañas.

Laura: ¿Cómo tan extrañas?

Skipper: Icomum. Laura, no me gusta hablar de eso.

Laura: Está bien, disculpa.

Skipper: Mikaela nunca superó lo que hubo. Y desarrolló unas rarezas que nunca supe manejar eso. Es eso. Yo soy un padre mediocre y hago a mi hija huir lejos de mí.

Laura: No habla eso. Usted ama a su hija y sólo su amor puede curar lo que ella tiene.

Skipper: ÉS eso. Creo que nunca supe amar.

Laura: Yo creo que no puedo enseñarte a amar. Pero quiero junto con ti cuidar de ese amor que esta naciendo.

Laura se acercó a él y los dos se besaron apasionadamente.

Skipper: Laura, soy un hombre complicado.

Laura: Y yo soy una mujer práctica. ¿Vamos a vivir un día a la vez?

Skipper: ¿Quieres cenar conmigo? Quiero llevarte a un lugar.

Laura: Por supuesto

Los dos volvieron a besar de nuevo.

 **En la casa de Marlene.**

Antonio y Mercedes estaban almorzando junto a Marlene

Mercedes: Laura va a cumplir 25 años. Y mira como ella esta linda, Marlene. Pedro es un pingüino de suerte.

Marlene: Padre, me pasa el jugo de manzana por favor?

Mercedes: No, ese tiene azúcar. Es mejor tomar el tuyuo que es light .

Antônio: Deja a la niña a comer y beber lo que ella quiera.

Mercedes: Antonio, estoy cuidando a nuestra hija y si bien conozco ella ese es el tercer plato que ella come.

Marlene: Madre, no lo hago. Da la licencia que no dar para quedarme en la mesa contigo me cobrando.

Marlene salió a la cocina y allí encontró a Magdalena, una empleada que cuidaba de la casa. Ella dio un beso en Madalena y cogió un pedazo de pastel.

Madaela: Marlene, no lo hace. Después de comer así te arrepentirás.

Marlene: Necesito paz, para enfocar lo que quiero. Que es Skipper.

Madalena: ¿Todavía en esa Marlene? Amando un tipo que no te ama?

Marlene: ¡El me adora! Y me va a amar un día.

Madalena: Esta bien.

Marlene: Necesito hacer fuerte, el punto débil de él. Necesito acercarme a Mikaela.

Madalena: Usted y esa niña nunca se dieron bien. Cuando ella nació usted ni quiso ver a la bebé.

Marlene: Porque esa niña siempre ha sido una plaga. Aquí va a tener un show de su banda favorita.

Ella llamó a Skipper que accedió a dejar a su hija salir con ella.

Marlene: Si es para tener su amor. Yo actúa la molestia de su hija.

Els besó la foto que tenía los dos juntos y abrazó la foto, acostada en la cama y sonriendo ilusionadamente.


	5. Chapter 5

En la casa de Skipper

Skipper había hablado con Mikaela sobre la idea de Marlene llevarla en el show de su banda favorita, pero la pingüina no le gustó ni un poco.

Mikaela: ¿Marlene? ¿Ensério?

Skipper: Va a ser bueno para ti, hija. ¿No te gustas esta banda?

Mikaela: Sí, pero yo odio a Marlene.

Skipper: No habla así, ella te adora

Mikaela: Ella te adora.

Skipper: Va a ser bueno, te vas a distraer.

Mikaela: O yo pierdo la paciencia de vez.

Ellos paran de hablar al ver a Marlene entusiasmada ante ellos.

Marlene: ¡Hola gente! Vamos a Mikaela, que no quiero llegar tarde en el show.

Skipper encaró a su hija tratando de convencerla de ir, derrotada, ella sólo le dio una palmadita en el hombro de él.

Mikaela: Lo que no hacemos para ver una banda que tanto nos gusta.

Mikaela siguió a su habitación.

Skipper: Usted esta siendo maravillosa (él dio un beso en su mejilla). Gracias.

Marlene: Lo hago porque me gusta mucho ... la Mika.

Skipper dio un beso en la frente de Marlene y le agradeció por ella hacer compañía a su hija.

En el Central Park

Skipper esperaba a Laura en su coche, el pingüino sonreía al ver al líder pingüino.

Skipper: Linda.

Laura: ¿Demore?

Skipper: No, el día que tardó en pasar. Yo no veía la hora de encontrarte. ¿Vamonos?

Laura: Vamos.

Skipper abrió la puerta del coche para que ella entrara luego los dos fueron a su casa.

En la entrada del Show.

Mikaela se sentía incómoda con Marlene a su lado, pero fingía no estar molesta con la emoción de la nutria.

Marlene: Mira cuánta gente bronita, Mika. Nunca me ha sentido tan animada.

Mikaela: Menos Marlene que el Show ni empezó. Me dan las entradas.

Marlene: No quiero perder nada Mika!

Mikaela: ¿No quieres? Entonces viene conmigo.

El hijo tiró a Marlene por las patas y la hizo caminar junto con ella, Mikaela empujaba a los otros animales para poder ver el show de frente. La pequeña estaba empezando a divertirse, pero Marlene ya empezaba a sentirse incomodada con aquella situación, pues no le gustaba esas cosas y lo hacía sólo para impresionar a Skipper, ya que no le gustaba la niña.

Marlene: ¿No crees que aquí está muy apretado y lleno no?

Mikaela: ¿Usted no quería disfrutar del show? Aquí es el mejor lugar para disfrutar.

En la casa de Skipper.

Laura: Qué casa linda, Skipper.

Skipper: Qué bueno que te gustó.

Laura: ¿La cena va a ser aquí en su casa?

Skipper: No aquí. En otra casa.

Laura: ¿Qué estás haciendo en?

Skipper: Quiero llevarte a un lugar que más me gusta en este mundo.

Skipper la llevó hasta un helicoptero y allí ellos siguieron volando hasta llegar a una hacienda.

Laura: Qué hermoso lugar.

Skipper: Es más lindo aún contigo aquí.

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente y siguieron a la cena esperando por ambos.

En el show.

Marlene: Mika, necesito ir al baño.

Mikaela: Puede ir.

Marlene: No, tienes que venir conmigo. No puedo salir de cerca de ti.

Las dos siguieron hasta el baño del show y Mikaela se quedó sosteniendo la bolsa que Marlene cargaba, pero repató en otras hembras que estaban por allí. Mikaela soltó la bolsa con las hembras y se fue del show.

Marlene: ¿Qué estás haciendo con mis cosas? ¡Me devuelve!

Las muchachas obedecieron, pero se rieron de la cara de Marlene.

Marlene: Donde esta esa plaga de esa Mikaela.

De la nada ella escuchó su teléfono bipar y vio el mensaje de la pequeña en la pantalla "No dar más, me fui!

Marlene suspiró con rabia y derrotada por haber hecho tanto esfuerzo con la niña para nada.

En la hacienda.

Skipper y Laura cenaban cómodamente y conversaron sobre sus vidas.

Laura: Yo nunca entendí esa relación con Marlene.

Skipper: Ella y yo crecimos juntos, estudiamos juntos, sólo seguimos carreras diferentes. Me acabo de hacer militar y ella cuida de mis negocios.

Laura: ¿Qué lugar ella ocupa en su vida?

Skipper: ¿Marlene? Ella cuida de mí, de mis cosas y yo creo que para ella sea confortable. Sin contar que su fuerza me impidió derrumbarme cuando Anastasia murió y yo me quedé solo.

Laura: ¿Por qué no ocupó su corazón?

Skipper: ¿Marlene? Jajajajaja. ¡No! Me escucha. Ninguna mujer me hizo enamorarse desde entonces No así, como esta sucediendo ahora.

Los dos se besaron.

Skipper: Laura, necesito saber si hay alguien en alguna parte.

Laura: Shhhh. Estoy completamente enamorada de ti.

Ella se acercó a él y los dos volvieron a besar. El capitan la llevó dentro de la casa y allí los dos se entregaron al amor prometiendo que siempre iban a ser así.


	6. Chapter 6

Kowalski esperaba a sus tres amigos para platicar con ellos acerca del robo que él estaba planeando del zoológico del Central Park

Cabo: ¿Todavía sigues con esa locura, Kowalski?

Kowalski: Sí. Tu sabes que el zoologico será derrocado y todos van a tener que marcharse. No podemos arriesgarnos.

Cabo: Pero podemos ir a otro zoologico.

Kitka: Cabo tiene razón. Hay varios zoologicos para nosotros

Kowalski: ¿Están locos? Este zoologico es el mejor que podemos vivir. No tiene otro igual.

Los tres se miraron y concordaron con el científico.

Kowalski: Vamos a actuar en la fiesta de la nieta de Pedro. Entonces. ¿Quién viene conmigo?

Kitka: ¡Acepto! ¿Y tú también viene no es mi amor?

Rico: Sí, yo también acepto.

Cabo: ¡Por supuesto! Tu haces todo que ella manda o hace.

Kitka: Por favor Cabo. Te necesitamos.

Kowalski: Verdad, Tu tendrás mayor acceso a la fiesta.

Cabo: No lo sé. Y no sé lo que hago en relación a ustedes. Tal vez os lo entreguen.

Kowalski, Kitka y Rico quedaron preocupados y Cabo suspiró.

Cabo: Esto bien. Yo acepto.

Los tres celebraron y abrazaron y abrazaron Cabo.

 **En la casa de Skipper.**

Marlene observaba a Skipper y Laura juntos y felices y no disimulaba su decepción por ver a su amado con aquella mujer y aún más sabiendo que los dos pasaron la noche juntos.

Marlene: Skipper, he venido a buscar a usted para ir a la base central para en la reunión.

Skipper: ¿Cómo así? La reunión no es ahora.

Marlene: Se adelantó

Skipper: ¿Y usted no me avisa?

Laura: Skipper, es mejor que usted vaya. Es importante.

Skipper: Esta bien.

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente.

Laura: Te veo en mi fiesta. No te olvides de llevar a tu hija. Puede ir si quieres Marlene.

Marlene: Va a ser el mayor placer.

Los seguían en el coche, Marlene diría y los dos permanecían en silencio hasta que el líder resolvió romperlo

Skipper: ¿Vas te quedar callada el camino todo Marlene?

Marlene: ¿Hablar para que? ¿Para ti tratarme mal? Cuando estás con esa Laura eres grosero conmigo.

Skipper: Impresión tuya. Solo no me gusta que usted adije nada sin hablar conmigo antes. Me fui a la hacienda con Laura.

Marlene: ¿La hacienda? Usted nunca llevó a ninguna hembra allá.

Skipper: Laura no es una hembra. ¡Es la "hembra"!

Marlene: ¿ella sabe que estás comprando el zoológico de ella?

Skipper: No, no lo sabe. Prometi para el pedro que no contaría y después de todo no tuve el coraje de contar. No sé cuál sería la reacción de ella cuando descubriera. Pedro me odiaría si yo contara. No sé cómo resolver esto.

Skipper se quedó con silencio y Marlene siguió hasta la base central con el líder pingüino.


	7. Chapter 7

Laura paseaba por el hábitat de los lémures donde sucedería la gran fiesta de 25 años del pingüino, el local estaba lindo, lleno de meses, con una orquesta preparada y llena de globos plateados y dorados. Ella vio a su abuelo y corrió para abrazarlo.

Laura: Abuelo. Todo esto tan hermoso. Esta es la forma en que me gusta.

Pedro: Para ti mi nieta, hago cualquier cosa. Quiero verte muy feliz en ese día.

Laura: Usted verá . No tiene como no estar feliz con el día de hoy.

Pedro - Tu novio. Skipper. ¿Él viene?

Laura: Viene sí. Junto con su hija y su asistente personal.

Pedro - Sé. Hija tome mucho cuidado con él.

Laura: Vuelo, él es inofensivo. Sé que él nunca me haría daño alguno.

Pedro - Tu no lo conoces como yo lo conozco. Entonces yo te digo que tenga mucho cuidado.

Laura sonrió confusa y se despidió de Pedro con un beso y luego siguió admirando toda la decoración de la fiesta.

 **Departamento de policía de Nueva York**

En la delegación , renos se agitaban para desentrañar crímenes en Nueva York, jorge un delegado dirigía los comandos para todo el personal que seguía allí.

Jorge: Entonces, arrestamos a un ladrón ayer en la quinta avenida. Quiero felicitarte por este hecho.

Todos conmemoraron y se abrazaron por esa misión cumplida. El delegado siguió a su oficina para poder hacer todos sus informes sobre el trabajo de la policía. Dos cupidos, un macho llamado Pilates y una hembra llamada Cupido conversaban animadamente.

Pilates: Usted estaba linda en la cacería al ladrón ayer.

Cupido: JEJEJE, para con eso.

Pilates: ¿Por qué? Usted es realmente hermosa. Quien diera un día usted pudiera darme una oportunidad

Cupido: Ja dije que somos sólo amigos.

Pilates: ¡Claro! Amigos.

Los dos sonrieron sin gracia y continuaron con sus trabajos hasta la hora de irse. A la hora de irse Cupido encontró a Maurice en un hábitat del zoológico donde ellos vivían.

Cupido: ¿Entonces hoy va a ser el baile de Laura?

Maurice: Sí y mañana vamos a embarcar hacia Antartica.

Cupido: Por suerte tenemos lugar para vivir fuera de ese zoologico porque está seguro de que Skipper va a derribar ese zoologico y construir otro de sus cuarteles.

Maurice: Qué bueno. Yo estaba preocupado, al final usted sabe que yo iré a la Antartica con Pedro y Laura.

Cupido: Lo sé, voy a sentir tanto tu falta.

Ella tomó la pata del lémur y los dos sonríe amablemente.


	8. La fiesta y el robo - parte 1

Mika se encontraba en la terraza de la mansión donde ella y Skipper vivían juntos, ella estaba sola acompañada de su canguro de pelucia pensando en Tadeo.

Mika: Yo soy una estupida , ni para tenerle el teléfono de él.

Mika paró y recordó al zoologico que Tadeo vivía con su familia en el Bronx. Ella sonrió con la idea de reencontrarse con su nuevo amigo, pero la sonrisa desapareció hasta que Skipper la llamó para arreglarse para la fiesta de Laura.

 **En el hábitat de Julien**

En el momento de la fiesta de Laura, el ambiente estaba completamente hermoso, antes de que Pedro ya había guardado el dinero que Skipper le había dado en un cofre secreto y lleno de seguridad, sin saber que Kowalski lo vigilaba para poder luego robar el dinero del anciano. Él llamó a Cabo confirmando que el robo ocurriría en la fiesta y que ellos tendrían que ser cautelosos para que nadie descubriera lo que ellos iban a hacer.

Pedro regresó a la fiesta de su única neta y acogió a los invitados de la fiesta, hasta encontrar a Marlene, Mercedes y Antonio en la fiesta.

Pedro: Antonio.

Antonio: Pedro, el rey de las fiestas aquí en la fiesta.

Pedro: Es que tuve que dar una maniobra en las diversiones.

Mercedes: ¿Tuviste porque tuviste que cortar dinero no es verdad Pedro?

Pedro - Tu eres encantadora cuando intentas hacer bromas de mí.

Él entonces dio un beso en su pata y la nutria rió indiferente para el pingüino anciano

Mientras tanto, Marlene observaba a Laur platicando con otros invitados de la fiesta.

 **En la casa de Skipper.**

Skipper: Mika, hija vamos. No quiero llegar cuando el baile esté terminado.

Mikela apareció molesta, pasó recto por su padre y cogió su mochila donde estaba guardada su canguro.

Skipper: ¿Por qué esa cara?

Mika: No creo que vamos a tener que dormir allí.

Skipper: La fiesta terminará tarde y si no te gusta la fiesta.

Mika: Lo que va a suceder.

Skipper: Usted podrá dormir en un hábitat que tiene allí.

Mika lo ignoró y salió caminando.

Skipper: ¿Convencida?

Mika: No.

Mika salió caminando. Skipper se paró y pensó en reprenderla, pero acabó riéndose de la situación y siguió atras de su hija.

 **En el hábitat de Julien.**

Pedro había hecho un homenaje a su nieta, él había dicho palabras dulces y cuanto era importante y especial en su vida. Pero lo que dejó Laura intrigada era que él había dicho que tendría una sorpresa el otro día, pero él no quiso revelar lo que era.

Fuera del habitat de Julien

Kowalski lideraba el robo del zoologico colocando cada uno de sus cumples en sus respectivas funciones. Cabo estaba vigilando el lugar de la fiesta para que Kowalski, Rico ejecutaba el robo, ya que antes Rico había descubierto la contraseña de la caja fuerte de Pedro y Kitkat estaba seduciendo al vigilante del zoológico, un perro llamado Elmer que tenía pasión secreta por el ave.

 **En el hábitat de Julien**

Skipper y Mika habían llegado a la fiesta de Laura. El primer animal que vieron fue Marlene.

Marlene: Los dos tardaron.

Skipper: Hasta que convencer a esta de aquí a venir.

Mika: Usted también tardó mucho en la entrada.

Skipper vio a Laura bailando con su abuelo y siguió hacia ella.

Skipper: Hola señor Pedro. ¿Puedo bailar con la cumpleañera?

Pedro - Por supuesto.

Él permitió que la nieta bailara con el capitán y le advirtió a la misma a tomar cuidado con él.

Skipper y Laura bailaban románticamente y Pedro fue a Maurice para hablar con el.

Pedro: Maurice, aún así que vamos mañana y esa novela acaba de una vez.

Maurice: No entiendo. ¿El no acaba de cerrar negocio con usted?

Pedro: Te daré un consejo. En el mundo de los negocios hasta podemos nadar con los tiburones, pero nunca nos ofrecemos como cena.

Mika observaba a su padre bailando feliz con Laura y Marlene se acercó a ella, dio un saludo amistoso que el pingüino intentó ignorar.

Marlene: Sé que no te gusta que ninguna mujer se acerque a tu padre. (Mikaela miró confusa para la nutria al final ella jamás se importó con las novelas que Skipper tenía) Esa de ahí esta coqueteando con él desde Toronto.

Mika: No te he preguntado nada Marlene. ¿Va a cuidar de tu vida, esta bien?

Mikaela salió dejando a Marlene sola.

Marlene: Niña insoportable.

Ella tomó unos dulces que estaban siendo ofrecidos para comer mientras miraba a la pareja de pingüinos bailando.

 **Fuera del habitat de Julien**

Kowalski estaba disfrazado, con un gorro y gafas oscuras, él pichó las cámaras del zoologico, sabiendo que Helmer no estaba mirando pues Kitka estaba distrayendo él. Él y Rico partieron para la caja fuerte que quedaba a los fondos del zoológico y allí ellos tomaron el dinero que había de Skipper del hotel. Después de la terminación de la operación, Kowalski ordenó que Rico esperara la salida de Cabo para poder profesar con el dinero. Rico permaneció mientras el científico fue hasta el joven pnguim.

Kowalski: AQUÍ TOMALO.

El científico había entregado sus gafas a Cabo.

Cable: ¿Para qué?

Kowalski: Juega en cualquier rincón en la fiesta.

 **En el hábitat de Julien**

Skipper bailaba con Laura, hasta avisarla que había comprado un regalo para pingüina y que había dejado en uno de los hábitats que estaba reservado para él. Skipper fue a buscar pero acabó quedando atrapado en el hábitat lo que lo dejó muy molesto y jurando que iba a derribar al zoologico.

Mika seguía caminando sola por la fiesta, hasta que vio una pulsera de oro caída en el suelo. Ella miró el canguro que para ella tenía vida, el canguro agitó y la pignuina cogió la pulsera y los gafas que estaban juntos y luego ella salió de la fiesta escondida y se paseó por el zoológico.

Mika salió caminando del zoologico, percibiendo varios hábitats con animales del zoologico que no habían sido invitados a la fiesta de Laura y que estaban comentando sobre ellos tener que irse del zoologico el otro día, hasta llegar al hábitat de Burt, un elefante gris súper simpático.

Burt: Lo que una pequeña pinguina tan linda esta haciendo fuera de la fiesta.

Mika: Tratando de no morir de aburrimiento en medio de aquellos champán y comidas chic. No conozco la cumpleañera, yo no quería venir a ese zoologico, mi padre me colocó en esto aqui y yo ni siquiera sé dónde el está.

Burt: ¿Situación difícil esta tuya en?

Los dos se rieron de la situación y la pingüina permaneció platicando con su nuevo amigo.


	9. La fiesta y el robo - parte 2

Skipper había conseguido salir de su hábitat y luego encontró a Laura de frente a él.

Laura: Skipper, adonde usted estaba?

Skipper: Disculpa mi amor. Aquí está tu regalo.

Ella abrió el regalo y vio un collar de diamantes.

Laura: Eso es hermoso.

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente y Laura le pidió que le ayudara a vestir el collar, Skipper la obedeció después de terminar de colocar el collar en la amada, dio un beso en su cuello.

Laura: ¿Te gustó?

Skipper: Laura, vamos en mi hábitat. Tengo que hablar contigo

Laura: ¿Qué es eso Skipper? Tengo un montón de invitados aquí en la fiesta.

Skipper: Tengo que hablar con usted algo mucho importante. Es asunto que he intentado hablar y no sabía cómo.

Laura: Marlene me contó que usted tenia algo para contarme.

Skipper: ¿Te contó?

Laura: ¿Qué está pasando Skipper?

Skipper: Es algo que tu abuelo y yo hicimos. Un negocio que involucra aquellos documentos que usted me entregó en Toronto.

Laura ignoró a Skipper y corrió hasta la fiesta para poder preguntarle a su abuelo lo que estaba pasando.

Skipper: Laura.

Laura: ¿Qué usted y mi abuelo están apuntando Skipper?

Marlene: Skipper, usted ya le contó sobre ella ...

Skipper: Marlene, callate.

Marlene: Entonces usted no le contó.

Laura: ¿Contó lo que Skipper?

Skipper: Yp compré tu zoologico Laura.

Laura entró en shock al escuchar tal noticia, nunca imaginó que su abuelo vendría el zoologico y aún más para Skipper.

Laura: Usted no puede haber hecho eso. Mi abuelo no vendría el zoologico Skipper.

Skipper: Tu abuelo esta quebrado Laura. Fue la solución que el encontró.

Laura salió corriendo arrasada lejos de la fiesta, ella se detuvo y comenzó a llorar sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

Marlene: Skipper, me disculpa, sólo quise ayudar.

Skipper la empujó groseramente.

Skipper: ¡Usted no ayudó! Marlene, no necesito tu ayuda. Yo nunca necesité tu ayuda.

Marlene: Como que no necesita mi ayuda? Yo cuido de tu casa, de tu cuartel, de tu agenda.

Skipper: ¿Sabes por qué ocupas de mi vida? Porque no tienes una vida.

Marlene: ¿Hice cosas por ti que nadie haría y ahora usted habla que no necesita de mí?

Skipper: Sí, usted hizo cosas importantes para mí sí, pero no siempre con mi connivencia. Y tú has estado tomando cuenta de mi vida y dejé por comodidad y también por pena de ti. Pero ahora llega, ve cuida de tu vida.

Skipper salió en busca de Laura, mientras Marlene sin resistir salió llorando de la fiesta, completamente arrasada con las palabras del capitán, ella siguió hasta la salida del zoologico cuando avistó tres pingüinos llevando las cuatro maletas de Pedro en un carro blanco.

Marlene: Aquellas maletas son de Pedro.

Marlene sólo conseguía ver un pingüino alto, los otros dos ella no había logrado ver bien, por obra del destino, ella tenía un celular y sacó fotos del pingüino alto robando. Uno de los pnguins entró en el coche y Kowalski entró junto, tercero más pequeño permitió apenas mirando el coche irse.

Marlene: Aquellos pingüinos llevaron el dinero de Pedro.

 **En el hábitat de Burt.**

Mika organizaba las pinturas del elefante.

Mika: Esta buena así.

Burt: Claro niña, eres muy servicial. Pero esta a la hora de volver a la fiesta, a los animales de tu nivel.

Mika: ¿De mi nivel? Qué cosa horrible de decir.

Burt: Descupa no quise ofenderte. Me gustó conocerte.

Mika: También te ha gustado burt. Si usted necesita un ayudante, puede llamarme.

Mika sonrió y se fue dejando a Burt solo. La pequeña siguió a la habitación y cogió la pulsera y los gafas de la bolsa del canguro, el canguro miraba avergonzada para ella.

Mika: Eso es malo. Pero lo hice para complacerte.

En el hábitat de Julien.

Los chimpancés Phill y Manson aparecieron llamando a Pedro para un asunto de urgencia, pues los mismos sabían que el cofre había sido robado, Pedro se rehusó a ir con los chimpazés, pero luego se convenció al darse cuenta de que el asunto había sido urgente.

Laura consiguió encontrar a Skipper solo y pensativo en la fiesta.

Laura: ¿Cómo tuviste el coraje de comprar el zoologico sabiendo la importancia que tiene para mí?

Skipper: Laura, para con eso. Para que ese apego todo. Es sólo un zoologico.

Laura: Este zoologico es todo para mí. Los dos machos que más amo mi traicionaron.

Fuera del habitar de Julien

En el momento en que se produjo el éxito del robo, sabía que había cometido un gran error, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba el dinero para salvarlo y su familia.

Mika salía de su hábitat provisorio y luego se encontró con unos animales llevando una marca y hablando que Pedro había pasado mal, ella corrió hasta la fiesta de Laura para avisarle de la noticia y la encontró con Skipper.

Mika: Padre, sucedió algo con tu amigo. ¿Tu abuelo no? Yo vi cuando llegaron los médicos.

Laura corrió para encontrar a su abuelo y Skipper y Mika siguieron corriendo detrás de ella y pronto encontraron al anciano caído en el suelo siendo amparados por los chimpazés y Maurice.

Laura: Abuelo, ¿qué pasó?

Pedro - Nuestra vida acabó mi nieta. Hemos sido robados.

Laura se sorprendió con la noticia. Skipper y Mika sólo miraron el uno al otro, sin creer lo que decía.

Los médicos vinieron y socorrer a Pedro.

Skipper: Maurice va con él en la ambulancia. Laura, te llevo en mi coche.

Laura: Usted no va a ningún lado a Skipper. Maurice quede aquí en el zoológico.

Maurice: Sí señorita.

Maurice llamó a Cupido desesperado avisando que el zoologico había sido robado.

Pedro continuaba siendo llevado a la ambulancia, Laura y Skipper estaban rodeados de animales que preguntaban diversas cosas para ellos, incluso sobre el hecho de que Pedro huir del país con los 40 millones de Dolares sin declarar, lo que dejó a Laura revuelta al final ella tenía la ilusión de que su abuelo jamás lo haría. Laura entró en la ambulancia y miró molesta a Skipper.


	10. Chapter 10

Cupido, Jorge, Pilates y Carlos los renos policiales estaban en el zoológico de Central Park para poder investigar el robo que había ocurrido en el zoológico

Jorge: Quiero que todos los que están aquí, queden aquí que vamos a recoger testimonios de todos los que están en la fiesta, además de los habitantes que viven en ese zoológico.

Todos coincidieron y resolvieron responder a las preguntas que los policías estaban haciendo.

 **Lejos de allí**

Kowalski y Rico llevaban las maletas de Pedro a muy lejos del zoologico. El pingüino alto pretendía poner el dinero en un galpón para luego, cada uno de los cuatro coger parte de su dinero. Los quatros también habían arreglado un lugar para vivir fuera del zoológico. Aunque Kowalski, Rico y Cabo necesitarían vivir en el zoológico, pero tenían esperanzas que serían por poco tiempo ya que sabían que Skipper expulsaría a los animales para transformar el zoológico en otro de sus cuartel.

 **En el hospital.**

Laura acababa de saber que su abuelo tuvo un infarto y que necesitaría pasar por una cirugía complicada. Ella también había descubierto que ella y su abuelo estaban pobres, sin nada. Entonces en medio de todo, ella revolvió dejar el hospital en que su abuelo estaba, para ir detrás de Skipper que sabía que estaba hospedado en el zoológico.

 **Zoologico del Central Park - Habitat de los pingüinos**

Skipper estaba solo con Mika que se encontraba durmiendo, él la observaba por un tiempo y resolvió cubrirla, él pensó en dar un beso en ella, pero acabó desistiendo. El amaba mucho a su hija, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con ella. Él escuchó la porta y autorizó a la persona a entrar. Laura entró en el hábitat en que vivía el pingüino, caminó sin mirarlo.

Skipper: Laura.

Laura: Tu vass a devolver el zoologico a mi abuelo.

Skipper: Si yo pudiera arcar con ese perjuicio, yo arriesgara, pero el zoologico es parte de los bienes de un cuartel. ¿Tú entiendes? Tengo mi socia y todo un equipo de cuartel, fuera los inversores.

Laura: Claro, ganancia, su equipo. ¿Eso es lo que más importa para ti?

Skipper: Te amo

Laura: Me enamoré de ti y estaba dispuesta a ir profundamente en esa sensación. Hasta ignoré las cosas que escuché de ti.

Skipper: ¿Qué has escuchado de mí?

Laura: Que usted es un capitán frío, que sólo de la importancia a su equipo, sus misiones y el dinero. Que separa el negocio del corazón.

Skipper: ¡Espera ahí! Pero los negocios y el corazón son cosas diferentes.

Laura: No para mí, no para mi abuelo que amaba ese zoologico. Yo iba a hacer que ese zoológico creciera, volver a dar vida a él. Tu no pudiste haber comprado ese zoologico.

Skipper: Laura, su abuelo tampoco es un viejito inocente. Fue él quien decidió vender el zoologico e insistió para que yo entregar en dinero para él. Y planea huir del país sin declarar el dinero.

Laura: ¿Estás diciendo que mi abuelo es sonegador?

Skipper: Pero era lo que iba a hacer. Fugir de jato con el dinero y contigo.

Laura: Llega Skipper. No quiero más que te oir, ya no quiero verte.

Skipper: Laura, por favor no haces esto

Él intentó conversar, pero ella se alejó delee y se fue llorando del zoologico, mientras que Skipper quedaba en el hábitat arrasado y sin saber qué hacer.

 **En la casa de Cabo.**

El cabo que la había tomado parte de su dinero, resolvió guardar escondido en su cuarto. Él vive con dos tías pingüinas ancianas y super simpartica llamadas Guardalupe y María.

María: ¿Querido todo bien?

Cabo: Sí tía, gracias por preguntar.

Guardal: Usted parece tan extraño. Esta con hambre. Come un pastel de pescado aquí con nosotros.

Cable: claro.

Él se sentó y acompañó a sus tías en la comida al pescado.

 **Fuera del zoológico.**

Laura estaba platicando con Cupido y Pilates acerca del robo y decía que no sabía de la venta del zoologico, además de conversar sobre su relación con Skiper.

Cupido: ¿Tu y él se conocían a mucho tiempo?

Laura: No, pero el tiempo suficiente para que me enamoré de él.

Laura continuó respondiendo más algunas otras preguntas y afirmó una vez más que no creía que su abuelo huir con el dinero sin declarar.


	11. Chapter 11

**En el hospital**

Maurice observaba a Pedro descansando en la cama, el lémur gustaba mucho del viejo pingüino, él era como si fuera un padre para él y él lamentaba mucho el hecho de que él y Laura se quedaron sin nada, se distrajo por un momento sin saber que el pingüino estaba despertando.

Pedro - Maurice, ¿dónde estoy?

Maurice: ¿Usted no recuerda?

Pedro - ¡No! ¿Qué sucedió?

Maurice no sabía qué decir, el anciano probablemente no estaba recordando el robo y el lémur temía que cuando supiera, él pudiera dar otro ataque otra vez.

 **Zoologico del Central Park - Habitat de los pingüinos.**

Skipper entraba en la habitación en que Mika estaba, pues era hora de los dos ir a la casa donde ellos vivían

Skipper: Hija, estoy entrando. Mika (él vio a la muchacha de costa con un auricular) Por el amor de Dios, Mikaela quitate el auricular. (ella obedeció) Anda, Nosotros temos que volver a nuestra casa.

Mika: No voy a volver. Yo voy a vivir aquí en el zoológico.

Skipper: Deja de broma. Toma a tu amiguita (él apuntó al canguro de peluche) y vamos.

Mika: Papá, no voy a volver. En casa me quedaba sola con un montón de empleados que me vigilaban. Aquí tiene un montón de animales interesante para hablar.

Skipper: ¿Usted está haciendo amistades con algún invitado del zoologico?

Mika: No. Con los vecinos. Además los lémures me están esperando para hacer recetas juntos.

Skipper: Esta bien hija, mejor que te quedas huyendo de ciudad en ciudad. (él tomó los oculares que Mika había robado en la fiesta de Laura) Voy en el cuartel y cuando vuelve, quiero que usted esteja lista para que nos vayamos.

Mika: ¿Vas con esas gafas?

Skipper: ¿Qué tiene? Este sol afuera. Mika, ¿entiendes lo que te dije? Esté lista para que la gente se vaya.

El líder pingüino se fue y Mika miró desesperada por el canguro.

Mika: ¡Él tomó las gafas que trajé para ti!

Ella recordó los momentos en que robó los anteojos en la fiesta de Laura.

Mika: Espero que el verdadero dueño no encuentre a papá por ahí.

 **Zoologico del Central Park**

El Cupido conversaba con Elmer que cuidaba la seguridad del zoologico aquel día, ella aprovechó para recoger lo que tenía en las cámaras que quedaban en el zoológico y vio un pingüino alto que cubría la cara con un gorro, además de usar una gafas y una capa oscura.

Cupido: Entonces, ¿cómo no lo has visto?

Elmer: Terminé durmiendo a la hora. Estaba muy cansado.

Cupido no creía en lo que Elmer estaba diciendo, pero Elmer mantenía su testimonio para proteger a Kitka.

 **Cuartel de los pingüinos**

Skipper entraba en su escritorio donde pasaba buena parte del tiempo, después de todo él no tenía muchas misiones para hacer en aquel tiempo. Él conversaba con su abogado, un pingüino llamado Sérgio que lo orientaba acerca del robo del zoologico. Él siguió para irse y fue rodeado por animales que hacían varias preguntas, él consiguió entrar en el coche y se encontró con Marlene dentro de él.

Skipper: Marlene?

Marlene: Tengo noticias de Pedro y Laura.

Los dos siguieron a un restaurante que se encontraba en el Zoológico del Central Park.

Skipper: Quería pedirte perdón por las cosas que te dije en la fiesta.

Marlene: Está bien. Nuestra amistad es mayor que todo eso.

Skipper: ¿Usted estaba en el hospital?

Marlene: Sí, pasé la noche allí junto con Laura y un Lémur llamado Maurice. Pedro necesitó operar el corazón. (Skipper quedó aturdido con la noticia) Pero quedó bien..

Skipper: Yo podría haber ido en el hospital si Laura no me había prohibido.

Marlene: Pues es, ella continúa sin querer verte.

Skipper: Ella no entendió la negociación con el abuelo y ahora esta exigiendo que yo devuelva el zoologico.

Marlene: ¡Ella esta loca! Quiero decir, usted pagó por el zoologico.

Skipper: Si el dinero fuera sólo mío, yo daba, pero es del cuartel.

Marlene: Calma ahí. Usted estaría dispuesto a dar 40 millones de dólares a una hembra que acaba de conocer? ¡Claro que no! Necesito irme, estoy muy cansada, pasé la noche en aquel hospital ...

Skipper: Claro, sólo espera un poco que estoy esperando un pedido. Dejé mis cosas allí en el zoológico.

Marlene: ¿Tu aun no regrasaste a tu casa?

Skipper: No. Mika se niega a salir del zoológico. (él avistó a Kowalski) Mira allí.

Kowalski: Aquí señor.

Skipper: Gracias. ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

Kowalski: Kowalski.

Skipper: Kowalski, gracias.

Marlene entonces miró al pingüino alto y recordó haber visto él robando el zoológico. El pinguino alto que era el único que ella logró ver perfectamente.

Marlene: ¿Usted es un residente del zoológico de Central Park?

Kowalski: Sí, señor Skipper, ¿necesitas algo más?

Marlene: No, era sólo eso mismo (ella tuvo una crisis de risa que dejó a los dos machos confusos)

Kowsalski se fue sin gracia sin aburrir porque la Lontra se rió de él.

Skipper: Marlene lo que pasó?

Marlene: Estoy cansada. Como te dije, pasé la noche en el hospital.

Skipper: Bueno, te llevo a casa.

 **En el zoológico del Central Park**

Los Chimpancés habían designado que Cabo acompañaría Cupido para conocer el zoologico. Desde siempre el joven pingüino le gustaba el reno policial, pero nunca supo cómo declararse para ella, ahora que él había robado el zoologico, las cosas empeoraron para él.

Cupido: ¿Dónde estaba el día del robo?

Cabo: ¿Qué?

Cupido: ¿Dónde estás?

Cabo: Estaba aquí. En la fiesta.

Cupido: ¿Te invitaron?

Cabo: Sí, fui. La cumpleañera me invitó

Cupido: ¿Y tú estás en la fiesta todo el tiempo?

Cable: Sí.

Cupido: Esta bien. Lo siento. Es que nosotros necessitamos investigar ese crimen.

Cabo: Claro. Cualquier cosa estoy aquí.

Cupido sonrió y dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla del pingüino y se fue. Cabo se sentía mal por mentir a policía, pero sabía que no tendría otra forma.

Cabo: Cupido, Cupido. Con tanta hembra fui me enamorar de ti

Él se quedó pensativo por un tiempo y luego se fue a la casa donde él vivía con sus dos tías.

 **En el hábitat de los halcones**

Rico y Kitika se enamoran

Rico: ¿Crees que hemos tenido éxito en robar el zoologico?

Kitika: Claro que sí. Es cuestión de tiempo para Skipper enviar a todos sin embargo. Al menos con dinero podemos vivir en un lugar mejor.

Rico: Es verdad.

Kitka: Además, aquel Pedro no pensó en la gente. Él se iba de los país con su nieta sin ni preocuparse si los hábitats del zoológico iba a tener lugar a donde ir.

Rico: Confieso que por eso no me siento tan mal de haber robado él.

Kitka: Yo tampoco. Es bueno que esos dos viven en la pobreza para ver cómo es.

Rico sólo estuvo de acuerdo con la cabeza y besó a su novia apasionadamente.


	12. Chapter 12

Skipper entró en el hábitat en el que él y Mika se encontraban alojados, él bsucaba por la pequeña, pero no la encontró. Entonces resolvió buscar a los restos del zoológico, encontró a Manson, uno de los chimpancés que ayudaba a cuidar del zoológico.

Skipper: Hola, estoy buscando a Mika. ¿Has visto ella por ahí?

Manson: Su hija pasó la tarde en los hábitat de los lemures, con Julien y Mort.

Skipper: Esta bien, puedo ir allí?

Manson: Sí, usted es el dueño del zoológico.

Mika hacía galletas con Julien y Mort. Los dos enseñaban la pequeña receta de pastel de frutas para que ella experimentar. Skipper entró en el hábitat y divisó a su hija con los lemures.

Skipper: Mikaela. (ella miró al padre y se enfadó con su presencia) Quiero hablar con usted.

Mika: Estoy trabajando. Sólo voy si el jefe me libera.

Skipper miró a Julien queriendo exigir que liberara a su hija.

Julien: Claro, esta dispensada Mika.

Los dos salieron del hábitat de Julien y empezaron a discutir nuevamente.

Mika: Siempre que estoy haciendo algo legal, me quita, para quedarme encerrada en la habitación sin hacer nada.

Skipper: Gracias a sus vacaciones no autorizadas por mí.

Mika: Mis fugas de esa vida aburrida.

Skipper: Sus estudios están en el caos. Usted ha perdido un año. Quiero que vuelvas a la escuela.

Mika: ¿Y si y lo que quiero aprender no está en la escuela?

Skipper: Para con eso Mika.

Mika: Y si el personal del zoologico fue más interesante, tienen, más que enseñarme que aquellos profesores aburridos, de aquellos colegas asquerosos y de aquella escuela de cuarta.

Skipper: Personas bien nacidas así como tú.

Mika: Como yo no. Yo nací en la familia equivocada.

Skipper se irritó con el comentario de la niña y la tomó bruscamente por el ala y le exigió que nunca más dijese aquello.

Skipper: No te quiero de amistad con estos animales del zoologico.

Mika: ¿Por qué no?

Skipper: Por qué voy a expulsar a todos ellos mañana.

Mika: Expulsar a todo el mundo? Usted no puede hablar en serio, papá.

Skipper: Mika, compré ese zoologico pro cuartel. Como yo compro cualquier otro terreno. Es lo que vive el cuartel. Es lo que nosotros dos vivimos.

Mika: Y por qué no hace diferente. Se queda con el zoologico, lo transforma en cuartel y deja a los animales aquí. Tiene que cambiar unas cosas ...

Skipper: Las cosas tienen que dar dinero y ese zoologico sólo dar dividas y fue por eso que Pedro quiso vender y el cuartel va a derribar ese zoologico.

Mika: ¿Y los residentes? Se van a quedar sin donde vivir.

Skipper: Los residentes van a buscar otro zoológico para vivir.

Mika: A veces tengo vergüenza de ser tu hija. (ella siguió a la habitación) Si expulsas a los animales del zoologico, me sumo de vez.

 **En el zoológico**

Leonard: Acabo de oír que el Skipper va a expulsar a los animales de aquí del zoológico.

Becky: Era de esperar. ¡Qué bueno que tenemos familia en California!

Stacy: Pero voy a extrañar este zoologico

Todos coincidieron, ya Kowalski, Kitka, Rico y Cabo quedaron alivados, al final podrían pasar sus dineros lejos de aquel lugar sin ninguna desconfianza.

 **En la casa de Pedro**

Laura estaba alojada en un hábitat en el zoológico del Central Park, ella miraba sus joyas y divisó a que Skipper le había dado en el día de su cumpleaños.

Laura: ¿Cómo pude haber sido engañada así? ¿Cómo pude haberme enamorado de un canalla de esos?

Ella salió del hábitat y fue avistada por Manson.

Manson: Laura, como esta su abuelo?

Laura: Esta mejor. Gracias por preguntar.

Manson: Siento por preguntar, pero cómo va a quedar la situación de ustedes en ese zoológico?

Laura: Confieso que no sé. A veces no me tocaba que ese lugar ya no es mi casa.

Laura se despidió del chimpancé y se fue.

Ella llegó al hospital donde su abuelo estaba internado y aún sin recordar el roudo que había ocurrido.

Pedro - Querida, cuando nos vamos de aquí y regrese a nuestra casa?

Laura: Luego pronto abuelo.

Pedro - Qué bueno. No veo la hora de volver a mi zoologico y hacia nuestro hobitat de donde la gente vive.

Laura sonrió, apenas no tenía el coraje de decir que el zoologico jamás sería su casa nuevamente y que a paritr de allí ellos tendrían una nueva vida por delante.

En el departamento de policía de Nueva York

Y en el caso de que se trate de una persona que no sea de su familia.

Cupido: Hay noticias del robo del zoologico.

Pliates: (mirando la noticia) Skipper se dice solidario a Pedro.

Cupido se rió y vio la foto de Skipper de gafas.

Cupido: Mira esos gafas.

Pilates: Tiene un rasguño en el vástago.

Cupido: Igual los gafas del bandido que vimos en la cámara. ¿Qué es lo que hace Skipper haciendo usando los gafas del bandido?

El otro día, Skipper resolvió marcar una reunión con el personal del zoológico en la carpa de regalos.

Manson: Personal, el Skipper nuevo dueño de ese zoologico quiere dar una noticia para ustedes.

Todos comentaban que serían despejados y estaban preocupados, menos los cuatro ladrones que torturan para ser verdad y ellos gastan su dinero. Skipper apareció y recordó a Laura y Mika. Él llamó la atención de todos y terminó no percibiendo que su hija estaba en el mismo lugar que él.

Skipper: Gracias por venir. Tengo una noticia para darles.

Todos e incluso Mika quedaron preocupados

Skipper: Como ustedes ya deben saber, soy un capitán de gran importancia para ese país, además de cuidar de los negocios de un cuartel que tiene bases por todo el mundo. Yo compro terrenos y lo transformo en un cuartel y esa sería mi intención con ese zoologico, nunca puse los sentimientos delante de los negocios y ahora he recibido críticas de las dos hembras que amo mucho. Y por eso voy a hacer diferente. Pero no voy a expulsar a ningún habitante de aquí y vamos a volver a dar vida a ese zoologico.

Todos aplaudieron a Skipper, menos a los cuatro ladrones que se veían obligados a mantenerse en el zoológico para disimular el robo. Mika corrió abrazando a su padre.

 **Fuera del zoologico**

Marlene dirigía hasta su casa y conversaba con Skipper en el teléfono

Marlene: Skipper, Mika tiene que entender que ella tiene una casa y zoologico pertenece al cuartel.

Skipper: Usted no tiene que preocuparse por Mika que ella ya prometió que va a casa, ahora en cuanto al zoologico, he cambiado de planes y voy a mantenerlo.

Marlene: ¿Qué?

Skipper: Sí, dhe decidido a mantenerlo. Bueno Marlene, tengo que ir para volver a hacer unas cosas.

Skipper se apagó y Marlene se puso a llamar por él.

Marlene: decidió no derribar al zoologico por Laura. Skipper esta mundando, él nunca dejó los sentimientos interferir en sus negocios.

 **En el hospital**

Pedro estaba saliendo del hospital en que estaba internado.

 **En la base de la policía**

Los renos siguieron en camino para arrestar a Skipper que por los ojos estaba siendo considerado principal sospechoso por el robo.

 **En el hospital.**

Laura vio a Skipper en la entrada del zoológico, sin que el abuelo vea al líder, ella lo empujó bruscamente fuera del lugar.

Laura: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Skipper: He venido a ver si ustedes necesitan ayuda.

Laura: Nosotros necesitamos distancia de ti.

Skipper: Sé que estás enojada conmigo, pero quiero estar contigo y sé que también quieres estar conmigo.

Laura: Skipper, estoy muy asustada con eso. No sé para dónde ir con mi abuelo

Skipper: Vas a volver a casa, en el zoológico y conmigo.

Skipper la tomó por la cintura y los dos se besaron apasionadamente, Pedro vio los dos, al ver a Skipper él recordó el robo del zoologico y volvió a pasar mal,Laura soltó a Skipper y fue a ayudar a Maurice a socorrer al abuelo.

Skipper: Laura, déjame ayudar.

Laura: Te quede lejos de nosotros . Mi abuelo esta enfermo por tu culpa, Skipper.

Sin insistencia, Skipper decidió irse y luego avistó los renos policiales viniendo hacia él.

Delegado Jorge: Capitán Skipper?

Skipper: ¿Sí?

Delegado Jorge: Tu estas preso.

Skipper: Preso? ¿Como asi? Debe haber algún error.

Delegación Jorge: No tiene engaño ninguno. Tu estás preso.

Cupido: Y es bueno que te expliques .

Pilates: ¿Coloco las esposas en él, delegado?

Skipper: No hay que poner las esposas, no estoy entendiendo nada, pero yo voy.

Cupido: ¿Puede entregarme sus gafas?

Gabriel: Estos oculares son la prueba del crimen.

Cupido: Skipper, usted tendrá mucho que explicar.

Skipper fue llevado hasta el coche de la policía que iba a la delegacion de Nueva York.

En los hábitats de los pingüinos.

Mika estaba sola con el canguro de Pelucia.

 **En los hábitats de los pingüinos**

Mika: Tu tuviste que haber visto la cara de felicidad de los vecinos del zoolgico cuando papá dijo que no iba a expulsarlos de aquí. Es una pena que tenemos que ir a casa, pero sabes que ver a mi padre actuando diferente de lo que siempre hace, hasta me dio una esperanza de que el cambiar y ambos tenemos una vida legal. (Ella vio la triste canguro) Usted desea permanecer en el zoologico nos es verdad ? Usted tiene miedo de aquella gran casa, entiendo, pero usted no puede tener miedo de su propia casa.

El celular del pingüino tocó y ella atendió.

Tadeo: Hola, yo soy el Tadeo.

Ella apagó el teléfono en la cara de él, el canguro de peluche tocó su hombro.

Mika: No estaba preparada para hablar con Tadeo. Voy a llamarlo de nuevo.

Se volvió a conectar.

Tadeo: ¿Has apagado en mi cara?

Mika: No, la conexión cayó. Tadeo tenemos que ver.

Tadeo: Hoy no tengo tiempo, pero después es sólo marcar.

Mika: Voy a recordar eso.

Los dos se apagaron y Mika abrazó el canguro de pelucia completamente feliz

 **En la Delegacion.**

Skipper: Estos oculares pueden ser mios sí, tengo varios. O no.

Cupido: Entonces vamos a suponer que esos gafas no sean suyos. ¿Cómo se detuvo en sus alas?

Skipper recordó que cogió las garfas en el cuarto de su hija. Skipper se confundió sobre cómo los ojos del bandido habían ido a parar a su cuarto.

Delegado Jorge: Cupido te hizo una pregunta.

Skipper: No lo sé. Estaba en mis cosas y no sé cómo fue a parar allí.

Cupido: ¿Y usted salió en algún momento de la fiesta?

Skipper: Sí, fui a tomar el regalo de Laura en los hábitats de los pingüinos y me quedé atrapado allí. Después me reuní y me encontré con Laura.

Delegador Jorge: Eso es suficiente. Gabriel, lleva nuestro importantisimo capitán a nuestros aposentos.

Skipper: ¡Espera! No he robado el zoologico, lo compré. Me van a atrapar en base de lo que?

Plilates: En base que usted puede ser ese pingüino aquí.

Pilates mostró la foto del ladrón para Skipper.

Skipper: Mira, el hecho de que yo y el ladrón estar usando los mismos ojos es una desafortunada coincidencia

Cupido: No es eso. ¿Esta viendo ese rasguño en el vástago? Los gafas son los mismos.

Skipper no consiguió contestar esa cuestión y fue llevado a la cárcel que tenía en la delegacion.

Las horas se pasaron y las noticias de que Skipper fue arrestado ya rodaba Nueva York entera, incluso el famoso zoologico que quedaba en la ciudad, Mika vio la noticia abrazada con el canguro y se quedó desesperada, ella llegó hasta el hábitat de burt llorando.

Burt: Yo lamento lo que le pasó a tu padre. (Ella comenzó a llorar) No te quedas así, no crees que tu padre tiene culpa.

Mika: No tiene. Él sólo fue arrestado porque alguien tomó esas gafas

Burt: ¿Sabes quién fue?

Mika: La culpable por mi padre estar preso es ella

Ella mostró el canguro de peluche a Burt.

Burt: No Mika, ella no tiene culpa de nada y ni tu padre. La policía va a encontrar quién hizo eso y él va a la cárcel.

Burt abrazó a Mika que recibió de buen grado el abrazo y lloró con su nuevo amigo.

Burt llevó a Mika hasta su hábitat y ella terminó tomando el sueño. Él estaba junto a Manson.

Manson: Qué bueno que durmió.

Burt: Tengo pena de ella, ella es tan sola y ahora con su padre preso.

Manson: De aquí a poco Skipper sale, ya ha visto pingüino rico quedarse en la cárcel?

Burt: Ella debe haber pasado por tantos traumas.

Manson: Burt usted sabe algo de la Mikaela que debería saber.

Burt: (mirando el canguro de pelucia) No sé de nada.

Los dos se fueron y dejaron la pequeña durmiendo sola en su hábitat.


	13. Chapter 13

Marlene estaba en el zoológico de Central Park en busca de Kowalski para que los dos conversaran, ella llegó a un pequeño hábitat que tenía en el zoológico y golpeó la puerta, Kowalski atendió y extrañó a Lontra delante de él. Sin ser invitada, ella entró en la casa del científico

Marlene: Qué casita pobre para alguien que tiene millones en las alas.

Kowalski: ¿Quién es usted?

Marlene: ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Pues yo recuerdo muy bien de ti. Tu cara yo reconocería de lejos.

Kowalski: ¿Qué quieres?

Marlene: Antes, quiero decir queyo vi a usted y otros dos pinguinos robando las maletas de Pedro. Los otros dos pingüinos no vi muy bien, pero usted ... he visto perfectamente.

Kowalski: y?

Marlene: Estas viendo ese celular? Lo registré todo. JAJAJAJA

Kolwalski tomó bruscamente el celular de la nutria y luego apagó las fotos de su celular.

Marlene: Para un científico eres muy estúpido. He puesto en mi computadora.

Kowalski: ¿Quieres dinero no quieres?

Marlene: No, no quiero.

Kowalski: Bueno, te doy dinero para mantener tu boca cerrada.

Marlene: No quiero dinero. A diferencia de usted que necesita robar, tengo el mío.

Kowalski: Qué usted quiere entonces. Porque si usted apareció en mi casa es porque quiere algo.

Marlene: Sí. Este zoologico une dos pingüinos que jamás debería haberse conocido.

Kowalski: ¿Quién?

Marlene: Skipper y Laura.

Kowalski: Sé .. Y tú ...

Marlene: Usted es el único aquí que es capaz de separar los dos. Laura y Skipper, mi Skipper.

Kowalski: ¿No estas sabiendo?

Marlene: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Kowalski: Skipper fue arrestado, porque estaba usando mis gafas. Él está preso por el robo que he cometido.

Marlene: Como sus gafas se detuvo ... Mika. ¡Droga de niña!

Kowalski: ¿Es su hija?

Marlene: ¡Sí! Esta peste que nunca debería haber venido al mundo.

Kowalski: Nuestra, no creo que su amado le gustará ver la forma que usted habla de su hija.

Marlene: Callate.

Kowalski se calló y Marlene se quedó pensativa por un tiempo.

Marlene: Eso es lo que yo necesitaba.

Kowalski: ¿Qué?

Marlene: Skipper esta muy enamorado de Laura, la última vez que él estuvo así fue con Anastasia, pero cuando ella murió ...

Kowalski: Qué pasó.

Marlene: Se quedó devastado. Destruido y sólo yo fui capaz de recuperarlo.

Kowalski: Mira, si quieres que yo mate a alguien ... No soy ...

Marlene: No quiero que usted mate a nadie. Skipper preso es la solución, usted me ayudará a destruir el Skipper de nuevo para yo ser la mujer que va a recuperarlo.

Kowalski: Usted quiere que destruya el Skipper.

Marlene: Sí, si no quieres que te denuncie a la policía.

Kowalski: Skipper ya está en la carcel.

Marlene: Él es rico. No va a quedarse mucho tiempo.

Kowalski: Esta bien, te ayudo a destruir al Skipper, a separarlo de Laura y los dos se quedan juntos. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Marlene: ¿Qué?

Kowalski: Si usted se quedó al lado de él después de la muerte de su esposa y le ayudó a recuperarse, ¿por qué no se enamoró de usted en aquella época?

Marlene: Porque **no** superaba la muerte de su esposa.

Kowalski: Y superó conociendo a Laura.

Marlene: ¡Cállate! Usted me ayudará a separar a aquellos dos, si no cuento para la policía sobre usted.

Kowalski: Esta bien, te ayudo.

 **Zoologico del Bronxs**

Mika había huido del Zoologico del Central Park para ir a los Bronks, encontrar a Tadeo, se encontró con un hábitat de los pingüinos y vio un pingüino adulto de la edad de su padre.

Mika: Señor.

Borges: La pinguinita de Toronto. ¿Qué quieres aquí?

Mika: Yo quería hablar con Tadeo.

Borges: No esta. Además, ya has atrapado mucho a el.

Mika: A pesar de que estás siendo malo conmigo, te perdonó. Pero necesito hablar con él. Es importante.

Borges: No.

Una pingüina adulta surgió a la hora de la discusión y reprendió a Borges.

Teresa: Borges, Eso es la manera de hablar con la niña?

Mika: ¿Qué chica? Esta pingüina es el huracán.

Teresa: Estás buscando el Tadeo, ¿verdad? (Mika sonrió y agitó con la cabeza) Él está en el hábitat de las nutrias ensayando.

Mika: ¿También es amigo de una nutria?

Teresa: Sí, ¿por qué eres también?

Mika: No, mi padre es. Pero no me gusta.

Mika no respondió más y salió la búsqueda de Tadeo, él estaba junto con dos nutrias, una vara y una hembra que era prácticamente un cachorro.

Tadeo: Mika.

Mika: He venido a verte.

Tadeo: Sabía lo que le pasó a tu padre. Lo siento mucho.

Mika: Pues sí. Yo estaba sola y necesita ver un buen conocido.

Tadeu: Estoy aquí siempre que lo necesite.

Mika sonrió al pingüino macho, que se acercó a ella, dando varios besos alrededor en su cara y luego en el pico, haciendo que los dos se besasen apasionadamente. Los dos se quedaron un tiempo besándose hasta que la hembra decidió cortar el beso y los dos se fueron a un lago que quedaba en el zoológico.

Mika: Allí en el zoológico no tiene un lago. Quiere decir

Tadeo: ¿En serio?

Mika: Bueno, en realidad no conocí los alrededores todavía.

Tadeo: Vamos a dejar de hablar del zoologico, tú esta aquí por tu padre no?

Mika: Es injusto. Mi padre fue arrestado porque estaba usando las gafas s del ladrón. Él encontró las gafas en mi habitación y creyó que era de él.

Tadeu: ¿Y cómo las gafas se detuvo en su cuarto?

Mika: Los encontré en la fiesta de Laura.

Tadeu: Entonces tienes que ir en la delegacion a contar.

Mika: No pueder ser . No puedo hacer eso.

Tadeo: ¿Por qué?

Mika: Porque yo tendría que entregar quién me mandó hacer eso.

Tadeo: ¿Y quién fue?

Mika: El canguro.

Tadeu: Mikaela, deja de broma.

Mika: Es verdad, la Flor tiene problemas. Ella toma los objetos y coloca dentro de la barriguita de ella y nadie ve.

Tadeo: Usted no puede ser en serio.

Mika: Esta viendo! ¿Usted no entiende, quiere usted? Yo te cansé de ti. Adiós.

Mika empujó al pingüino macho en el lago y salió corriendo de él.

Tadeu: Pinguina loca.

 **En la delegacion**

Laura había llegado a la delegacion en que estuvo atrapado a su pasión, ella quería satisfacción sobre la prisión del pingüino líder.

Cupido: Laura, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Laura: Necesito saber del Skipper. Como él está siendo acusado del robo de mi zoologico.

Cupido: Lo encontraron usando las gafas del bandido.

Laura salió corriendo hacia la sala del delegado Jorge y allí escuchó lo mismo diciendo algo que no la agradó mucho.

Jorge: Parece que nuestro host vip se quedará más tiempo aquí. Se encontró una orden de arresto por un crimen que cometió en Alaska.

Laura: ¿Qué hizo Skipper en Alaska?

Cupido: Algo gravissimo. Si es verdad, él es capaz de cualuer cosa.

Jorge: No era para haber contado para ella Cupido!

Carlos: Sólo para avisar que el pingüino líder esta saliendo.

Laura: Yo voy a exigir explicaciones para él.

Laura corrió para encontrar a Skipper, mientras que los otros renos siguieron atrás del pingüino, ella encontró al líder con dos policías renos.

Laura: ¿Cómo puedes Skipper?

Skipper: Calma mi amor. Todo esto es un mal entendido

Laura: ¿Calma? ¿Usted fue sorprendido usando los gafas del bandido y me pide calma?

Skipper: Estoy tan confundido como tú. No hice nada de lo que me están acusando.

Cupido: Gente, él tiene que seguir para el interrogatorio.

Skipper: Tienes que creer en mi palabra.

Laura: Sus palabras no son validas más desde que usted mintió sobre la venta del zoológico.

Laura salió de la delegacion sin hablar nada, Skipper siguió a una sala secreta en la delegacion y allí encontró a su abogado Sérgio.

Skipper: Encontré con Laura, ella esta con rabia de mí. Ella cree que yo robé a ese zoologico.

Sérgio: Skipper, usted necesita tener calma.

Skipper: Usted sólo me pide tener calma, ¿cómo voy a tener calma con el mundo cayendo sobre mi cabeza? ¿Usted hizo lo que pedí?

Sérgio: Sí, Luiza y Pedro continuarán viviendo en el zoológico como usted pidió.

Skipper: bueno y mi hija? Mika.

Sérgio: Ella no estaba allí.

Skipper: ¿Cómo así Sérgio? Mi hija no puede desaparecer.

Sérgio: Calma. Vamos a resolver las cosas, parece que vas a ser liberado.

Los policías entraron y el delegado dio una noticia de que Skipper no le gustó mucho.

Skipper: ¿Cómo no voy a casa?

Sérgio: Delegado, la fianza fue pagada. ¿Cuál es el motivo de no liberarlo.

Jorge: La gente investigó la vida del líder allí y encontramos una orden de arresto contra él en Alaska.

Sérgio: Y por qué crimen.

Jorge: Corrupción activa.

Carlos: Parece que las cosas están dificiles a su lado en capitán.

Skipper: No estoy entendiendo nada, primero me acusan de un robo que no he cometido y ahora desenterrar ese caso que ya hpensado que estaba archivado.

Pilates: Entonces, ¿sabía usted que estaba siendo buscado?

Skipper: Yo no estaba siendo buscando. Yo soy inocente en esta historia.

Sérgio: Voy a llamar al Juez de Alaska y aclarar eso todo.

Skipper: Esta bien, quiere decir que tengo que quedarme aquí?

Jorge: No, vas a la cárcel. Pero no se preocupe, rico e importante como usted es.

Skipper se puso nervioso e irritado con todo aquello, pero no tuvo otra manera que aceptar la situación.

En el restaurante del Central Park, Cupido y Laura conversaban sobre Skipper.

Laura: No puedo creer que pueda haberlo hecho. ¿Cómo puedo haberme involucrado con él?

Cupido: A veces nosostros nos equivocamos

Laura: El no es el hombre que conocí. Él estaba fragilizado en Toronto debido al sumiso de su hija.

Cupido: Hija? (Laura no escuchó Cupido, ya la rena tuvo una idea en relación a la creación de Skipper)

Laura: Necesito saber lo que ha pasado en el pasado.

Cupido: Skipper dirige el cuartel también, es dueño del local y cuida de la administración. Parece que hubo un caso de propina.

Laura: Pero él es un pingüino militar, como él cometería crímenes.

Cupido: ¿No sería el único? Bueno tengo que ir. Te deseo suerte.

Laura: Gracias Cupido.

Cupido siguió en camino y llamó a Pilates.

Pliates: Cupido, ¿dónde estás?

Cupido: Estaba con Laura y ahora voy atras de otra pingüina que puede ser importante en esa situación y que la gente todavía no ha escuchado.

Pilates: ¿Quién?

Cupido: La hija de Skipper. Mika.

Cupido salió hacia el zoológico del Central Park en busca de la hija de Skipper, pero no había encontrado a pingüino allí, Burt había contado a la policía que Mika podría haber ido al zoologico del Bronxs para ver a un amigo, Cupido entonces salió hacia el Bronxs buscando a ese amigo de Mika.


	14. Chapter 14

**Zoologico del Bronxs**

Kitika iba a visitar a su madre y su padrastro en el Bronxs, allí encontró el halcón macho coqueteando con una pingüina que correspondía al viejo halcón.

Kitka: ¡Qué hermoso en! ¿Qué mi madre pensaría si viera usted coqueteando con una cualquiera?

Pinguina hembra: ¡Eiii! Mira cómo usted ...

Kitka: Callate zorra. La charla aquí no está con usted. ¡Vete!

La pingüina se fue dejando los dos halcones solos.

Kitka: Entonces, voy a tener que contar a mi madre?

Anibal: Por favor Kitka, usted sabe que amo a su madre.

Kitka: Ama tanto que coquetea con otras hembras aquí del zoologico. ¿Puedo sacar a mi madre de usted, sabía?

Anibal: No haces esto.

Kitka: No hago porque mi madre no acepta, pero cuando ella abra el ojo y vea el traste que usted es, voy a sacarla de aquí. Ahora dar permiso que tengo que verla.

Kitka fue hasta el habitar donde su madre vivía, allí ella encontró a la madre y las dos conversaban bastante sobre todo.

 **Habitat de los pingüinos**

Cupido estaba buscando a Tadeo después de que Burt había hablado que él podría saber adónde Mika estaría. Tadeo se topó con la policía sobre el pingüino.

Tadeo: Encontré a Mika en Toronto. Ella estaba huyendo de su padre y por lo que parece no es la primera vez.

Cupido: ¿Y sabes por qué ella huye de él?

Tadeo: Creo que ella huye más de la vida que él quiere que tenga. Tipo de vida de lujo. Mika no le gusta tener dinero.

Cupido: Impresionante. Tanta gente queriendo tener dinero y ella huyendo de lo suyo. Pero usted tiene ideía hacia donde ella pudo haber ido.

Tadeo: No lo sé. Bueno, si buscamos ella en alguna calle o aeropuerto podemos encontrarla.

Cupido accedió y los dos fueron a buscar a la pinguina.

Cupido: Buena idea.

 **En la carcel.**

Skipper había sido trasladado a la cárcel, había sido llevado a una celda donde tenía televisión, frigobar entre otros lujos.

Skipper: Toda celda de aquí tiene frigobar, televisión.

Policía perro: No, tu abogado pagó tus lujos aquí.

Skipper acentuó con la cabeza y el perro salió dejando al líder solo. Skipper acostado en una cama de cemento que estaba en la celda y tuvo un flashback donde él recordaba que las gafas que él había usado, estaba en las cosas de Mika.

Skipper: Hija. ¿Cómo esas gafas se detuvo en sus alas?

 **Carreteras de Nueva York.**

Mika estaba cogiendo un autobús hacia algún lugar de Estados Unidos, Cupido y Tadeo buscaban a la chica, hasta encontrarla entrando en el autobús escondido, Tadeo logró alcanzarla y la empujó lejos de los humanos.

Mika: Tadeo?

Tadeo: Mika, no te vayas. Quedate conmigo.

Mika sonrió y acordó ir con él y luego Cupido llegó.

Cupido: Mikaela? ¿Acepta conversar conmigo al robo del zoologico del Central Park?

Mika: Acepto.

 **Zoologico del Central Park - Habitat de los pingüinos**

Luara veía la notica de Skipper siendo arrestado por otro crimen y no podía creer que su amado pudiera haber hecho tantas cosas malas.

Laura: Abuelo, pide a Maurice arreglar sus maletas y la gente sale de ese zoológico hoy.

Pedro - Ni pensar. Este zoologico es mío. Skipper estar preso y va a demostrar que el me robó.

Laura: Pues si no vas, yo voy sola.

Pedro: Tú dejarías a tu abuelo.

Laura: Si mi abuelo prefiere ser sostenido por un ladrón, sí. Vuelo esta cada día más difícil de creer en el Skipper.

Pedro: Pero yo sé que fue el crapula.

Laura: Entonces la gente no debía aceptar ayuda de él.

Pedro - Pero no estoy aceptando nada. Este zoologico es mío.

Laura: Vuelo, usted vendió el zoológico para él. El zoologico ahora es de él. Manson dijo que todo lo que estamos usando en este zoológico está siendo costeado por el Skipper.

Pedro: Maurice, junte todo lo que no quiero una agua de ese zoologico. Por otra parte Laura, no tiene como quedarnos aquí y costear nosotros mismos la estancia en el zoológico.

Laura: No tenemos nada abuelo.

Pedro: MAURICE (Laura se asustó con el grito del abuelo y se alejó de él) arregle las mís cosas ahora, no quiero nada mío en ese zoologico.

Laura: (sonrió y abrazó a su abuelo por detrás) Eso es lo correcto para hacerse abuelo.

Pedro - Laura, querida. ¿Por qué no?

Maurice: Sí.

Pedro - Vamos mañana. No soy el ladrón para ir en medio de la noche.

Pedro se acostó en la cama que tenía en su habitación y permaneció allí, Laura se frustró con la actitud del abuelo, pero no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

 **Central Park**

Mika estaba con Cupido y Tadeo cerca de un lago que quedaba en el Central Park.

Mika: Sólo acepté hablar con usted porque usted parece ser legal.

Tadeo: El Cupido es legal.

Cupido: Entonces, como sabes tu padre fue arrestado por estar usando las gafas del bandido.

Cupido entregó la foto que las cámaras registraron del ladrón robando la caja fuerte del zoologico.

Mika: Mi padre es mucho más bajo que ese pingüino.

Cupido: La pericia aún no hice una comparación entre tu padre y ese ladrón. Sólo se sabe que es un pingüino.

Mika: ¿Y ustedes arrestán él mismo sin estarén seguros?

Cupido: Es una prisión preventiva por tu padre estar con el objeto que estaban en la escena del crimen

Mika: Para evitar que el huya? Mi padre no es cobarde no, el enfrenta a las cosas.

Cupido: Que yo sepa la única que huye es usted. ¿Por qué lo hace Mika? ¿Skipper te maltrata, él es malo contigo?

Mika: No. Mi padre me ama. Generalmente cuando sucede peleas en mi casa o es a causa de dinero o ... Por mi culpa. Como esta sucediendo ahora.

Cupido: ¿Usted esta diciendo que Skipper estar atrapado por tu causa.

Mika acentuó casi llorando al reno policial. Mika contó todo lo que había sucedido, pero no contó nada sobre la flor.

Mika y Tadeo se quedaron en el zoolgico de Central Park.

Tadeo; ¿Te gustas mucho de ese lugar?

Mika: Sí, no me siento sola. Aquí tengo un Burt, del Manson, los lemures y la Flor.

Tadeo: Sobre la Flor, nosotros necesitamos hablar de ella.

Mika: Qué. Ella se apresuró cuando me fui?

Tadeo: No, ella está bien. Debe estar esperando usted allí en su hábitat.

Mika se despidió de Tadeo que regresó a su casa en el Bronx. Mika fue a su hábitat y buscó a Flor, que estaba encerrada en el armario.

Mika: Flor. ¿Te encerraran en el armario? (La muñeca asintió) Voy a pelear con quien lo hizo. Tengo una noticiap para darte. Yo conté sobre las gafas del zoologico, pero no he hablado de ti.

Mika dio un abrazo en la muñeca que para ella tenía vida, la muñeca retriubui y abrazó a pingüina también.


	15. Chapter 15

**Zoologico del Central Park - Casa de Cabo**

Cabo miraba el dinero robado y golpeaba un gran arrepentimiento por parte de él por haber robado a sus vecinos, él no quería haber participado en el crimen, pero fue convencido por Kowalski para que ellos se fuera del zoológico.

Cabo: Al menos voy a poder sacar a mis tías de aquí de ese zoologico.

Él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando fue interrumpido por Guardalupe que entraba en la habitación del joven pingüino, cuando él percibió que su tía estaba entrando, él tuvo tiempo de ocultar grana en una almohada.

Cable: Hola tia.

Guardal: ¿Cómo estás este Cabo?

Cabo: Estoy bien y tú?

Guardal: Estoy bien también; Entonces, ¿ crees de nosotros vamos a invitar a Cupido a cenar con nosotros?

Cable: A CUPIDO?

Guardal: Sí. ¿No te gusta?

Cable: Es. Mas o menos.

Guardal: Veo cómo te quedas cuando estás cerca de ella.

Cabo: Pero ella es una policía.

Guardal: Idaí? ¿Acaso has cometido algún crimen?

Cable: ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Guardal: Esta bien. Bueno, de todos modos voy a llamarla.

Guardalupe salió de la habitación del sobrino y dejó Cabo solo.

Cabo: Con tanto animal, tienes que llamarte justo a ella. A Cupido.

Él acostó en la cama frustrado por no tener idea de cómo deshacerse de la cena con el reno en que él siempre fue apasionado.

 **Habitat de los Halcones**

Kitika había llegado a casa, después de una larga conversación con su madre que no quería escuchar a su hija acerca de Anibal.

Rico: Hola mi amor, todo bien?

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente.

Kitika: Contigo todo está bien.

Rico sonrió.

Kitka: Sabes, he estado pensando que podríamos ir a vivir en el Bronxs y convencer al Cabo a eso.

Rico: Pero eso no causaría desconfianza?

Kitika: ¿Qué desconfianza? Nosotros vamos a pedir ayuda a Kowalski para hacer una transferencia y partimos.

Rico: Esta bien.

Kitka: Por hablar de él, ¿sabes adónde él está y cómo él está?

Rico: No lo sé. No he visto mucho desde el robo.

Kitka: Y bueno que él no cometa ninguna locura que comprometa a nosotros. Mataria al Kowalski si eso sucede.

Rico la abrazó.

Rico: Queda así. Él es intelligente, sabe cuidarse. Problema de verdad es el cabo.

Kitka: Verdad, no fue una buena idea haber dejado de participar en el robo.

Rico: Pero fue idea de Kowalski.

Kitka accedió y luego se sentó en el regazo de Rico.

Kitka: Vamos a dejar de hablar de ellos y vamos a concentrarnos en nosotros dos

Rico sonrió y luego la cargó hasta el cuarto donde los dos consumaron su amor.

 **Hbitat de los pingüinos - casa de Pedro**

Laura, estaba sola pensando en Skipper, cuando Mika entró en la casa.

Laura: Mika.

Mika: Laura, quería conversar contigo. ¿Puede ser?

Laura: Claro.

Mika: Los animales me decían que te vas porque no quieres aceptar la ayuda de mi padre.

Laura: Los animales están hablando de mí por el zoologico?

Mika: Ellos se preocupan por ti. A pesar de que tu no los miran en la cara, muchos te han visto crecer. Tu sabias.

Laura: No, Mika. Siempre he tratado a todos los animales muy bien.

Mika: Mira, yo quería pedirte que te quedas. Yo supe que mi padre estaba pagando sus gastos y él se preocuparía si usted se iba.

Laura: Mika, todo esto está sucediendo por culpa de tu padre.

Mika: Pero no fue él quien los robó.

Laura: Eso es la justicia que va a decir. Y eso no habría ocurrido si él me hubiera contado la verdad sobre la venta del zoológico.

Mika: Pero fue tu abuelo que le mandó no contarte.

Laura: Pero uno de los dos tenía que haber tenido juicio.

Mika: Ustedes dos estaban enamorados, Laura. Sus ojos brillaban cuando sted estaba cerca. Dicen que él amó mucho a mi madre, pero yo era muy pequeña cuando ... usted sabe.

Laura: Mika, lo siento mucho.

Mika: Pero yo sé que tú, él ama. Papá no merece que usted de la espalda hacia él.

Laura: ¿Mírame quien me pide que no deje el Skipper? La hija que vive huyendo de él. Mika, vi cómo su padre se quedó cuando se escapó. Él sufrió mucho. Y él dijo que usted lo hace todo el tiempo, que usted vive huyendo de él.

Mika: No quiero vivir la vida de lujo que él quiere que viva. No tiene el menor sentido para mí.

Laura: ¿Por qué?

Mika: El dinero hizo muy mal a mi familia y yo no quiero un día ser que ni tú.

Laura: ¿Cómo así?

Mika: Que no saben ni el nombre de los animales que te gustan en este zoologico.

Las dos fueron interrumpidas cuando Mort entró en el hábitat.

Mort: Licencia

Mika: Hola Mort.

Mort: Hola Mika. Laura, Julien me mandó recoger sus maletas.

Laura: Claro, ellas están ahí ... Gracias Mort. (Ella miró a Mika) Gracias por preocuparte.

 **En la carcel.**

Marlene había ido a visitar a Skipper, el líder estaba irritado por ser comparado a otros militares que habían cometido crímenes.

Skipper: YO QUIERO ES ES LADRÓN EN LA CARCEL!

Marlene: CalmaTE Skipper. Yo nunca te vi así.

Skipper: Nunca me has visto así, porque nunca he sido arrestado. Todavía más por crímenes que ni siquiera cometí. Quien lo hizo conmigo, transformó mi vida en un infierno.

Marlene: Calma Skipper. Apuesto que tiene muchos animales como usted.

Skipper: ¡Cómo yo no! No he robado nada.

Marlene: Esta bien. Lo siento.

Skipper: Estoy preocupado por Mika con Laura.

Marlene: MIika ya ha regresado al zoológico.

Skipper: ¡Ya! Gracias a Dios.

Marlene: En cuanto a Laura. Yo ya no lo sé.

Skipper: Habla con ella Marlene. Ella tiene que creer en mí.

Marlene tomó las alas de Skipper.

Marlene: Cuando una mujer ama, ella confía. Entonces ella no debe amarte. Pero trato de hablar con ella si quieres.

Skipper: Gracias Marlene. En esas horas veo cuánto eres importante para mí.

Marlene: Lo sé.

Marlene tuvo que salir, al final no podía quedarse mucho tiempo conversando con el líder, allá fuera de la cárcel, ella se desahogó sola sobre la situación de su amado.

Marlene: Te puedo ayudar a salir de ella y entregar al verdadero ladrón. Pero si es para ti salir de la cárcel para ir a los brazos de otra mujer y no a los míos, entonces yo no voy a poder ayudarte.

Marlene siguió camino a casa y de cara, envió un mensaje a Laura, invitando a pingüino y su abuelo para quedarse en su casa y sus padres, lo que no dejó a Marcedes feliz con la idea de su hija, ya su padre estaba bien feliz por recibir a su viejo amigo en casa de nuevo.

 **En otra Carcel.**

Timoteo leía el periódico donde tenía la noticia acerca del robo del Zoologico del Central Park y luego se acordó de la última conversación que tuvo con su hijo Kowalski.

Timoteo: Kowalski. Es bueno que usted no esté involucrado en ese robo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al avistar un conocido loro del mar.

Timoteo: Hans. ¿Que haces aquí?

Hans: He venido a ver a un viejo amigo mío y traer noticias.

Timoteo: ¿Qué?

Hans: Skipper esta preso.

Timoteo: Novedad.

Hans: No es sólo por el robo. Esta preso por corrupción practicado allí en Alaska y sólo yo soy capaz de inocularlo.

Timoteo: ¿Y por qué no lo inocenta?

Hans: ¿Está loco? Quiero tener beneficios con estas pruebas. Cuando logro lo que quiero, ahí va de la suerte del líder salir de la cárcel o no.

Timoteo: ¿Sabe algo de mi hijo Kowalski?

Hans: No sé de nada.

Timoteo asintió. Los dos conversaron sobre la situación que estaba pasando y luego Hans tuvo que marcharse.


	16. Chapter 16

Cabo estaba de cambio para el zoologico del Bronx junto con sus dos tías, el no paraba de pensar en Cupido, que no lo perdonaría si descubriera que él era uno de los ladrones del zoologico del Central Park, él había terminado el cambio cuando vio una pareja de Delfines que eran bien reservados y extraños en un hábitat próximo, él resolvió ir a saludarlos.

Cabo: Hola.

Marcos: Hola.

Doris: Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

Cabo: Cabo y ¿ustedes?

Marcos: Yo soy Marcos y ella es mi esposa a Doris.

Cabo: Placer en conocerlos, tal vez un día la gente pueda cenar el hacer algo juntos.

Marcos: Si por supuesto. Vamos Doris.

El Delfín entró con la hembra rápidamente en su hábitat, Cabo se quedó confuso, tratando de entender sin darse cuenta de que una pareja de amigos conocidos se acercaban a él, Kitka dio un susto en el pequeño pingüino.

Kitka: ¿Qué tanto haces mirando a los nuevos habitantes en?

Cabo: ¡Qué susto Kitka! No estoy mirando nada, sólo he venido a saludar y conocer a los nuevos vecinos

Rico: Dudo que ellos quieran connocer a la gente. Ellos están aquí a las semanas y no entienden con nadie de aquí, principalmente la hembra que vive escondida.

Cabo: ¿Crees que ese macho puede estar abusando de ella?

Kitka: ¿Tal vez? Es muy extraño ese comportamiento de ellos dos . Mi madre los llamó para cenar y ellos no quisieron.

Cabo: Acabo de hacer esto y ellos trataron con indiferencia.

 **En el cuartel**

Marlene estaba junto a Laura en la recepción que daba entrada al cuartel donde trabajaba Skipper, allá la nutria que había sido enterada con una pésima noticia, dada por una nutria macho llamada Tulio

Marlene: ¿Sabina viene a América? ¿Como asi?

Tulio: Ella se enteró del robo del zoologico y vino aquí.

Marlene: ¿Y cómo la noticia del robo fue a parar allí en Suiza?

Tulio: Es un robo millonario y Skipper está involucrado. Ella iba a saber de una manera u otra.

Marlene se fue sin decir nada, pues no tenía respuestas para aquella afirmación, ella entró en el cuartel llevando a Laura junto con ella.

Laura: ¿Quién es esa Sabine?

Marlene: Ella es la socia del Skipper. Skipper tiene horror a ella.

Laura: ¿Por qué el Skipper tiene horror a su socia?

Marlene: Los santos de ellos nunca golpearon, ellos no se dan bien. Viven discutiendo todo el tiempo.

Laura: ¿Y por qué Skipper es socio de ella?

Marlene: Sabine fue madrastra de Anastasia, la primera esposa del Skipper, ella estaba casada con el padre de la Anastasia que era suizo y cuando falleció, dejó el cuartel para las dos, para la esposa y para la hija.

Laura: ¿Y Anastasia se daba bien con la madrastra?

Marlene: Sí, tanto que Sabine es madrina de Mika.

Laura: Entonces esa parte del cuartel que pertenece al Skipper, era de la Anastasia.

Marlene: Sí, después de la muerte de Anastasia, la fotuna del Skipper se duplicó, pero el ya tenían otros bienes, tenía la herencia de los padres por ejemplo.

Laura: Entendí.

Marlene: Skipper no va a gustar ni un poco de saber que ese pingüino esta viniendo aquí.

 **En la delegacion**

Skipper estaba logrado que habia logrado un habeas corpus y podía responder el proceso en libertad y así poder luchar por su inocencia, él pagó la fianza y puede salir de la cárcel, sin imaginar que en esa salida él encontraría una sorpresa especial, el líder ya estaba avisado que un coche lo buscaría y cuando vio el coche su pequeña salió completamente feliz y corrió para abrazarlo.

Skipper: Hija? (Él correspondió el abrazo de la pequeña y se emocionó) No creo que usted vino a me buscar mi amor.

Mika: ¿Por qué no me avisó que venía? ¿Por qué usted pidió a los Chimpazes tomar el coche en lugar de mí?

Skipper: No sé hija. Me temía que estuvieras molesta conmigo.

Mika: Esta viendo cómo fue bueno hacer amistad allí en el zoologico? El Manson vino corriendo a avisarme porque él sabía que yo quería venir.

Skipper: He entendido. Tu quieres vivir en el zoologico junto con tus nuevos amigos.

Mika: Y usted quiere vivir en aquella casa enorme y vacía que yo sé.

Skipper: ¡No! Tú estás engañada. Vamos a vivir en el zoológico.

Mika: ¿En serio papá?

Skipper confirmó y ella lo abrazó completamente feliz.

Llegando al Zoologico, Mika y Skipper arreglaban sus cosas para el cambio definitivo para el zoologico del Central Park.

Manson: Me siento muy feliz por su decisión capitán. Es un honor tener el senor viviendo aquí en el zoologico, el Pedro siempre ...

Skipper: Puede continuar Manson.

Manson: Él siempre vivió aquí con Laura y ahora con usted mudándose con la niña Mikaela, es como reconstruir un hogar.

Skipper: ¿Y dónde está ese terco de Pedro?

Mika: Se fueron, intenté hablar con Laura, pero ella estaba muy enojada.

Skipper: Sé que me voy a entender con ella, al menos para eso voy a luchar.

Mika dio una sonrisa de esperanza a su padre.

Skipper: Manson, pasa en mi casa y toma mis cosas y las cosas de Mika por favor?

Manson: Claro señor. Sólo que ese hábitat temporal de ustedes ya está reservado y ustedes van a tener que vivir donde Pedro y Laura estaban viviendo.

Mika: ¡Eso no va a terminar bien!. Ahora que Pedro querrá matarte.

Skipper: ¡Para con eso Mika! ¿No tiene otra solución?

Manson: Desgraciadamente no señor.

 **En hogar de Marlene**

Pedro y Antoonio conversaban animadamente en la piscina que quedaba en la casa de Marlene, mirando un álbum de fotos que recordaban los momentos de buenos amigos que tenían.

Antonio: ¿Te acuerdas de Sabine?

Pedro: ¡Quién me hubiera olvidado! Mercedes siempre fue hermosa, pero la Sabine ...

Mercedes: ¿Qué estás hablando de mí?

Antonio: Hasta que finalmente salió de casa.

Mercedes: Tenía que relajarse. Aquí en casa está muy lleno (indirecta a Pedro)

Antonio: ¿Te acuerdas de Sabine, Mercedes?

Mercedes: ¡Quién me hubiera olvidado!

Antonio: Qué coincidencia. Pedro estaba diciendo lo mismo. Alias tengo una noticia para ustedes. Ella vino a acá para Nueva York

Antonio y Mercedes miraron sorprendidos el uno al otro.

En el hábitat de Pedro y Laura (que ahora era de Skipper y Mika)

 **Zoologico del Central Park**

Mika y Skipper estaban cenando juntos, hasta que terminaron y Mika se sentó en una cama que se quedaba en la parte más grande del habitat

Mika: Este hábitat aquí hasta que no es tan pequeño.

Skipper: Mika, usted quería irse de nuestra casa porque era grande, ahora usted no querrá que la gente duerma en una jaula de pajarito.

Mika: Claro que no. Aunque sermos pequeños, ni caberíamos en una jaula.

Skipper: Pues es!

Los dos se rieron, cuando Mika se acordó de algo que podría dejar al líder molesto con ella.

Mika: Papá, tengo un tema aburrido para hablar contigo.

Skipper: ¿Qué?

Ella tomó una citación y entregó en sus alas.

Skipper: Una citación para declarar en la delegacion ? ¿Tiene que ver con el robo?

Mika: También. Tiene que ver con las gafas que usted estaba usando cuando usted fue arrestado. (ella se levantó) Fui yo que encontré las gafas en el suelo de la fiesta (la niña esta tonta, casi cayendo cuando Skipper lo agarró)

Skipper: Hija. Calma, todo está bien. Fue una coicidencia

La pequeña fue volviendo a la cama con la ayuda del pingüino que acariciaba su rostro.

Mika: ¿No vas a pelear conmigo?

Skipper: No. Yo te amo mi hija. (Mika sonrió) Viene, y el postre?

Mika: Sé que estás en contra a nosotros comiendo dulces, pero te gustará y no te hará ningún mal.

Skipper: Esta bien, pero no vamos a exagerar esta bien? ¿Que hiciste?

Mika: Es una crema de chocolate con vainilla. Los lémures me enseñaron a hacer.

Skipper y Mika volvieron a la mesa y comieron el postre, a pesar de que el líder estaba reticente a comer dulces, él acabó apreciando lo que la niña había hecho.

 **En hogar de Marlene.**

Pedro recibió una ligacion bastante misteriosa de un animal llamado Hans que afirmaba que podría ayudarle a recuperar el zoologico de Skipper, los dos marcaron un encuentro que Laura insistió para ir juntos. Al llegar allí el papagayo del mar se irritó con la presencia de la hembra.

Hans: ¿No dijo que quería sólo aquí?

Laura: Yo también soy víctima de ese robo.

Hans: Y novia del pingüino que te robó.

Laura: No estamos juntos y eso no es problema tuyo.

Pedro - ¡Laura! ¡Tenga educación! ¿Qué quieres a mi joven? ¿Qué ayuda usted puedes darnos?

Hans: Es un chantaje contra el Skipper. Yo tengo en mis alas el verdadero proceso que inocenta al Skipper del caso de Alaska.

Laura: Si él es inocente, ¿qué tiene que ver con chantaje?

Hans: Usted puede hacer un cambio. El proceso que lo inocenta a cambio del zoologico de ustedes.

Laura: ¡Eso es deshonesto!

Pedro: Creo que es una buena idea. Pasa el proceso a mi chico que él puede ser mi pasaporte para tener mi zoologico nuevamente conmigo.

Laura: ¡Abuelo!

Pedro - ¿Qué tiene Laura? Skipepr jugó sucio con nosotros, nada más justo que hagamos lo mismo con él.

Hans: Estoy de acuerdo.

Pedro: Entonces pasa el proceso.

Hans: ¡No!

Pedro - ¿Qué?

Hans: ¿Ustedes creen que voy a entregar este proceso de gracia?

Laura: Lo sabía. Estaba demasiado fácil.

Hans: Este proceso vale oro. Quiero 1 millón de dólares por esos papeles o nada hecho.

Laura: ¡Nos robaron! No tenemos nada.

Hans: Usted tiene amigos ricos puede pedir para él o no tendrán ningún proceso.

Hans se fue, dejando a los dos pingüinos solos.

Pedro: ¿Onder vamos a guardar 1 millón de dólares? ¿Crees que Antonio me arreglaría?

Laura: ¿Vuelo, es serio que estás pensando en eso?

Pedro: Hija, Skipper robó nuestro zoologico, nada más justo que hagamos lo mismo con él.

Laura: No sirve hablar con usted. No sirve de nada.

Laura salió caminando enojada con su abuelo.

Pedro - Laura, querida.

Él la siguió corriendo para alcanzarla, los dos entraron en el carro y siguieron en silencio hasta la casa de Marlene.


	17. Chapter 17

**En el aeropuerto de la Base**

Una anciana y elegante pingüina desembarcaba en Nueva York y era recepcionada por un gavilán que le ayudaba a poner las maletas en un coche.

gavilán: Señora, ¿necesitas más ayuda?

Sabina: No, sólo estoy esperando a mi hijo.

Una nutria macho de buena apariencia, apareció poniendo sus maletas en el mismo carro de la pingüina, hasta que el Gavián lo interrumpió.

gavilán : Lo siento señor, pero ese coche ya está ocupado.

Sabina: Él es mi hijo.

El gavilán extrañó el parentesco de los dos animales, se descupó y se fue dejando los dos animales que entraron en el coche.

Sabina: Sólo aquí que estas cosas suceden.

Don: Es Nueva York. Usted sabe que el personal de aquí no es tan acostumbrado a esas cosas.

 **Fuera del zoológico del Central Park**

Laura había telefoneado marcando un encuentro con Manson que ahora estaba prácticamente responsable por el zoologico.

Manson: Hace un buen tiempo que no te veo Laura.

Laura: Siento mucha falta de ese zoologico.

Manson: Usted sabe que si depende del Skipper ...

Laura: No quiero saber de él. Necesito su ayuda.

Manson: ¿Qué ayuda?

Laura: Bueno, Maurice esta ayudando a mi abuelo, pero me ayudará es demasiado para él, necesito un trabajo y un hogar para vivir. ¿Tiene como?

Manson: Claro que sí, te puedo indicar para un buen trabajo y darte una vivienda aquí en el zoológico.

Laura: No, en el zoológico no.

Manson: Skipper no va a saber. Es un lugar escondido donde seguro que el no va.

Laura: Todo bien si es para tener un lugar para quedarme aceptado.

Manson: Esta bien entonces, voy a llamar a unos contactos y luego te informo de las cosas.

 **Dentro del zoológico del Central Park.**

Mika estaba con Tadeo, los dos intercambiaban cariño y besos uno con otro.

Tadeo: ¿Contaste a tu padre sobre nosotros?

Mika: No tuve tiempo. Es prácticamente la primera vez que tengo una relación de familia con él y quise aprovechar bastante.

Tadeo: Sé ...

Mika: Pero yo voy a contar, yo juro. Sólo necesito hablar de la Flor.

Tadeo: ¿Qué tiene ella?

Mika: Ella tiene problemas, como yo te había contado.

Tadeo: Que ella toma las cosas.

Mika: Sí. Tiene que tener alguna manera de hacerla dejar de hacer eso. Es incorrecto y se puede tener problemas.

Tadeo: ¿Pero te avisaste a ella?

Mika: Traté, pero parece que no entiende.

Tadeo: Bueno, te voy a ayudar Mika.

Mika sonrió, cuando su teléfono tocó, era un mensaje de Skipper, invitándola a ir al cine con él, ella pronto aceptó y sonrió.

Mika: Tadeo, si no le importa. Mi padre me llamó al cine con él.

Tadeo; Si claro. Hasta mañana Mika.

Los dos se besaron de despedida, Tadeo se fue preocupado por la novia y Mika siguió caminando hasta su nuevo hábitat, cuando encontró a Burt lavando ropa en su hábitat.

Mika: Hola Burt. ¿Que es eso?

Burt: Hola Mika. Es una máquina de lavar.

Mika: Qué bueno.

Mika miro la máquina girando cuando el flashback del accidente en que mató a su madre vino en su mente, dejándola triste.

Mika: Bueno, creo que he visto lo suficiente. Muy buena esta maquina.

Burt: Mika, ¿estás bien?

Mika confirmó y corrió hacia el habitat y empezó a llorar, cuando vio Flor a canguro, ella la abrazó

Mika: Flor, estuve tan preocupada contigo.

 **En el hogar de Kowalski.**

Kowalski, Kitka, Cabo y Rico estaban juntos en la casa del científico.

Kitka: Entonces es eso. Nosotros robamos el zoologico y no podemos aprovechar nuestra riqueza?

Rico: Entonces, ¿para qué robamos entonces? Si vamos a vivir en las mismas?

Kowalski: ¿Ustedes son estupidos o qué? ¿No ven que si gastamos el dinero, van a crear sospechas?

Cabo: Tiene razón. Tenemos que tener cuidado. Por cierto, si dependiera de mí, ya habría devuelto ese dinero.

Kowalski: No eres ni loco de hacer eso

Cabo: Sólo que ese robo me puede deijar malo con Cupido.

Kowalski: Idai? Usted dos no tiene nada ... Y ni piensa en tener nada con ella. Ella está investigando el robo y cualquier implicación con esa policía puede ser nuestra derrota.

Kitka: Está bien.

Cabo: Sólo que no soy yo. Son mis tías que quieren que ella conviva con nosotros.

Kowalski: Pues de su manera de alejarla, o yo mismo lo hago.

El cabo se quedó quieto con las respuestas del kowalski que seguía hablando de sus planes de cómo deshacerse de ser descubiertos por la policía.

 **En la base.**

Sabine estaba sola, pues Dom había resuelto pasar el día en el zoológico del Central Park. Allí encontró a Skipper y Marlene juntos.

Sabine: Hola Skipper.

Skipper: Hola.

Sabine: ¿Sabes bien por qué de estar aquí, no lo sabes?

Skipper: Sé sí.

Sabina: Qué bueno. ¿Por qué tenemos que resolver la situación del zoologico del Central Park y tu nutria creo mejor hacer unos ejercicios, no es eso lo que ustedes hacen después de comer tantas tonterías?

La pnguim se fue dejando los dos solos.

Marlene: Qué pingüino insoportable.

Skipper : Me alegro de que mi día ya terminado.

Marlene: ¿Tiene planes para hoy?

Skipper: Voy al cine con Mika. ¿Quieres ir juntos?

Marlene: ¿Con ustedes dos? (ella hizo cara de mareada al darse cuenta que la pequeña iria con ellos)

Skipper: Sí. ¿Algún problema?

Marlene: ¡Claro que no! Es siempre un honor pasar el día con usted y su hija.

 **En la delegacion.**

Cupido y Pilates analizaban los testimonios de los habitantes del zoológico.

Pilates: Estoy encontrando extraño ese testimonio del Cabo.

Cupido: ¿Qué tiene de extraño?

Pilates: Él dijo que no salió del zoologico, pero en los videos él es visto fuera del zoolgico.

Cupido: Sí, pero a la hora que Pedro fue llevado al hospital.

Pilates: Se ...

Cupido: No junte las cosas. Usted no tiene gusto del cabo, no quiere decir que él sea el ladrón.

Pilates: No estoy juntando nada. Es un hecho.

Cupido: ¡Bien! Nosotros lo llamamos para declarar de nuevo y veremos por qué ha omitido esa información.

Pilates: Claro. ¿Tiene planes para hoy? Pensé que podíamos hacer algo juntos.

Cupidos: Me encantaría.

Pilates sonrió al reno y los dos continuaron el trabajo.

 **En un cine**

Marlene estaba dando una manera de conseguir palomitas, mientras que Mika estaba moleta con la presencia de la nutria.

Mika: ¿Es serio que tu tienes que traerla?

Skipper: Hija, intenta entender. Trabajamos mucho y tuvimos el estrés de encontrar a Sabine.

Mika: La bruja madrina esta aquí? ¿No voy a tener que cenar con ella o algo así no?

Skipper: Claro que no. Ella tampoco preguntó de usted.

Mika: Muy, quiero distancia de ese pingüino. No sé quién es peor si es ella o Marlene.

Skipper: No habla así.

Mika: Hablo. Marlene es una insoportable y Sabine no va muy lejos. Usted y mamá hicieron muy mal en escogerla como mi madrina.

Skipper: Fue tu madre que eligió. Si dependiera de mí, no tendría ningún vínculo con usted.

Marlene: Holá, conseguí comprar las palomitas, vamos?

Skipper estuvo de acuerdo y los tres siguieron al cine, después de la película Skipper llevó a las dos a un restaurante que se quedaba en la base, sin el lider trabajaba.

Mika: No entiendo porque tengo que cenar aquí, siendo que puedo ir en el zoologico y hacer mi propia comida con los lemures.

Skipper: No tiene problema hija, puedo pedir que salgan de la cocina y hagan su propia comida.

Skipper se levantó pero fue contenido por la hija.

Mika: Para, yo estaba jugando.

Los dos se rieron y Marlene se rió junto con él.

Marlene: ¿Qué bueno que ustedes dos se entienden. Muy diferente de aquel día en Toronto.

Mika: Nada que ver este comentario, no es Marlene?

Marlene: Lo siento, sólo estaba haciendo un elogio.

Mika: Entonces papá. Tadeo quiere conocerte.

Skipper: su amigo?

Mika: Es eso.

Skipper: Mika, eres muy joven para involucrarte con alguien así.

Mika: Te gustará. Es legal.

Marlene: ¿Quién es ese Tadeo?

Mika: Alguien que tenga suerte, no vá te conocer. (La pequeña se levantó) Voy en el baño.

Marlene: No sirve. Ella siempre me detonará.

Skipper: Ten paciencia.

Marlene: Siempre eso. ¡Tenga paciencia! Pisa en Marlene que ella es fuerte.

Skipper: No entiendo por qué está actuando así. Mika es sólo una niña. (Marlene se levantó también) ¿Dónde vas?

Marlene: Voy en el baño, si no le importa.

Marlene fue al baño y encontró a Mika en la salida que apenas miraba con indiferencia hacia ella. Sin que la pequeña viste Marlene también hizo una cara de molesta para chica.

 **Boate gay**

Laura había sido informada por Manson que tendría que encontrarse con un amigo llamado Carlos en una discoteca, ella llegó en ese club y de la nada un pingüino macho y alto apareció.

Caio: Hola, debes ser Laura.

Laura: Lo siento, pero estoy ocupada esperando a alguien.

Caio: Sí, yo! Yo soy el Caio. Amigo del Manson

Laura: ¿Serio? No parece que usted es gay.

Caio: Es, yo estoy reservado en cuanto a eso. Me lo muestro dentro.

Laura: Esta bien.

Caio: Entonces, vamos a hablar de ti y tu nuevo empleo?

Laura: Claro.

Los dos pingüinos entraron en la discoteca y allí conversaron demasiado sobre todos los asuntos, incluso del robo del zoologico y Caio le gustó mucho a Laura y la contrató para trabajar con él en la discoteca.


	18. Chapter 18

**Zoologico del Central Park**

Skipper y Mika volvían del cine, la pequeña demostraba estar molesta por haber pasado el día con Marlene.

Skipper: No entiendo por qué te comportas de esa manera con Marlene.

Mika: Porque ella es un estorbo.

Skipper: ¡No habla así! Marlene es una buena nutria y esta siempre tratando de ser buena contigo

Mika: Entonces le digas a ella que no está ayudando.

De repente el dos vieron a Sabine y Don acercándose a ellos.

Mika: Qué mierda.

Skipper: Mika!

Sabina: Skipper ami socio. Espero que ya tengas planes sobre el futuro de este zoologico.

Skipper: Todavía estoy pensando en eso.

Sabina: MIka, mi ahijada. Como usted creció.

Las dos se comprimentaron con indiferencia, don colocó la pata en el hombro de su madre adoptiva.

Dom: ¿Ella no es una obra de la naturaleza? Sólo fue a salir del avión que fue corriendo para resolver las cosas en la base. En ese momento me quedé aquí aprovechando ese zoologico.

Skipper: Hiciste bien.

Don: Pero mañana ya estoy de vuelta en la base.

Skipper: ¡Excelente! De acuerdo?

Los dos siguieron camino por el zoologico, Mika siguió atras de todos haciendo mueca para Sabine, Skipper la reprendió, aunque había hallado gracia de la actitud de la pequeña.

 **Central Park**

Hans estaba rodeando el Central Park cuando vio a Kowalski y se acercó a él.

Kowalksi: Hans, ¿qué quieres?

Hans: He venido a avisarte que tu padre quiere hablar contigo.

Kowalski: No tengo nada que hablar con él.

Hans: Él dijo que es urgente.

Kowalski: Dice para él que no quiero.

Hans: ¿Usted piensa que soy lo que? ¿Paloma mensajera? No regresaré en aquella carcel tan temprano.

Hans salió, ignoró al científico y lo dejó solo en Central Park.

 **Zoologico del Bronxs**

Cabo había recibido una llamada de Cupido para que se encontraran, se rehusó a aceptar, pero decidió ceder para que el reno no desconfiar de él. Él fue hasta el sótano donde estaba el dinero del robo, su conciencia lo condenaba por haber dejado en la pobreza dos animales que nada le había hecho.

Cabo: Oh Dios cuando esa culpa va a acabar?

Sin darse cuenta, un Delfín macho se acercaba a él.

Marcos: Hola.

Cabo intentó esconder las maletas, pero percibió que ya era tarde.

Marcos: Yo conozco esa maleta. ¿Es usted el ladrón del zoologico del Central Park?

Zoologico del Central Park

Laura había arreglado sus cosas en el pequeño hábitat que quedaba escondido del zoologico cuando avistó a Skipper.

Skipper: Laura, ¿qué estás haciendo en mi zoologico?

Laura: ¿Cómo se llena el pico para decir "Mi zoologico"? Aquí era mi casa antes de que usted me engañara.

Skipper: No he robado tu zoologico.

Laura: No estoy hablando eso. Yo incluso creo que eres inocente.

Skipper: ¿Crees?

Laura: Sí, y yo también sé que eres inocente en ese caso de Alaska.

Skipper: ¿Sabes? ¿Cómo?

Laura: Yo conocí a Hans. ¿Él trabajaba con usted en la época no es?

Skipper: Sí. Eramos una equipo.

Laura: Entonces el me dijo que tenía las pruebas del caso de Alaska donde comprobaba su inocencia

Skipper: ¿Y has cogido?

Skipper la cogió por el ala, pero ella se soltó.

Laura: Claro que no! ¿Piensas que él iba a entregar tan fácil?

Skipper: ¿Qué quería?

Laura: Un millón de dolares.

Skipper: Puedo arreglarlo.

Laura: Ni pensar.

Skipper: Es mi inocencia que está en juego.

Laura: Pero también puede ser su vida.

Skipper: ¿Te importas con mi vida?

Laura: A pesar de todo no creo que morir sea su castigo.

Skipper: Todavía me amas.

Laura: ¿Quién dijo?

Els rió tratando de negar, el capitán también se rió y resolvió agarrarla por la cintura y los dos se besaron apasionadamente. El beso duró hasta que Laura lo interrumpió.

Laura: No puedo hacer eso. Todavía estoy molesta con usted

Skipper: Olvide de eso Laura.

Laura: No.

Skipper: Al menos vamos a salir esa noche. Prometo no hacer nada que no quieras.

Laura: Esta bien.

Skipper: ¿Y su abuelo como esta?

Laura: Con odio de ti. Si él sueña que nos estamos encontrando, ni sé cuál va a ser la reacción de él.

Skipper: No te preocupes. Luego, él va a aceptar nuestro amor.

Laura: No hay más amor.

Skipper: No creo en ti.

Skipper le dio un pequeño beso en su pico.

Skipper: Te veo esa noche.

Skipper salió y Laura lo miraba riendo.

 **En el hogar de Marlene.**

Pedro y Mercedes estaban hablando.

Pedro: Parece que la llegada de Sabine está arrazando por Nueva York

Mercedes: Pues no me importa.

Pedro - Importa sí. Usted siempre tuvo celos de Sabine.

Mercedes: ¿Yo los celos de ella por qué? ¿Por qué preferías ella en lugar de mí?

Pedro - ¡Claro! Usted siempre ha sido enamorado de mí.

Pedro se acercó con su pico en los labios de la nutria.

Mercedes: No me provoca que usted no sabe lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Pedro - ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Mercedes lo cogió por el cuello y dio un beso en su pico, los dos se besaron apasionadamente y se acostaron en el sofá que tenía en la casa de la nutria, los besos continuaron y ellos ni se dieron cuenta que una cierta nutria macho se acercaba y veía sacudido aquella la escena de su esposa y de su mejor amigo.

Antonio: Mercedes.

Los dos se soltaron y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

Antonio: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Mercedes: Mi amor, puedo explicar.

Antonio: ¿Explicar qué? Lo vi todo Mercedes.

Mercedes: Fue él quien me agarró.

Pedro - ¿Qué? Que mentira. Ella que vino encima de mí ...

Antonio: ¡No quiero saber! Vaya de aquí traidor.

Pedro - Pero Antonio.

Antonio: ¡Váyase! ¿Te recibo en mi casa, dejo usar mi bañera especial y así que me agradeces? ¿Estando de besos con mi esposa? ¡Vaya ahora!

Pedro no supo lo que le contesta y fue hasta el cuarto en que estaba hospedado para arreglar la maleta, Mercedes intentó acercarse a su marido, pero él se negó a tener su compañía, aunque, dejando a la hembra llorando en la sala, Marlene llegó y avistó su boca madre.

Marlene: Mamá, ¿estás bien?

Mercedes: No mi hija. Mi vida acabó.

La nutria abrazó a su hija que retribuyó confusa el abrazo de la misma.

 **Zoológico de Bronks**

Kitka estaba en su casa en compañía de su madre.

Kitka: ¿Dónde está el Anibal? ¿Está trabajando?

Lucía: Él fue a comprar unos remedios. Está enfermo.

Kitka: ¿Enfermo o perezoso?

Lucía: Kitka, no habla así. Tu padrastro no es así.

Kitka: Madre se toca, no ver que él sólo esta usando?

Lucía: El Anibal me ama. Yo se de eso.

Kitka: Ama tanto que ...

Lucía: ¿Qué?

Kitka: Nada. Un día usted verá la verdad por usted misma.

Anibel llegó interrumpiendo la conversación de las dos, Lucia fue corriendo a abrazar a su marido.

Lucía: Mi amor, como tú esta? ¿Compró sus remedios?

Anibal: Lo compré, mi amor.

Kitka: ¿Puedo saber lo que tienes?

Anibal: Dolor de espalda.

Kitka: ¿Y cómo usted tiene dolor de espalda si usted no hace nada?

Lucía: ¡Kitka no hable así de tu padrastro!

Anibal: Deja Lucia ,. Tu hija nunca me gustó.

Kitka: Y aun no me gusta. Adiós madre, tengo que ir.

Lucía: Adiós hija.

La halcón se fue a su casa donde vivía con Rico, dejando a los dos solos.

Anibal: Tu hija no tiene gusto de mí mismo.

Lucía: No te preocupes. Un día ella va a acostumbrarse a ti. Tal vez ella todavía extrana a su padre.

Lucía lo abrazó cariñosamente y luego fue correspondida. Apenado de todo Anibel no era un falcón malo y quería el cariño de Kitka.

 **Hogar de Marlene.**

Pedro acababa de ir, dejando la pareja de nutrias solas.

Antonio: Me acordaba ahora de nuestras vacaciones en Venecia en Italia.

Mercedes: ¿Qué tiene?

Antonio: Usted pasaba todo el tiempo con Pedro.

Mercedes: y?

Antonio: Quiero saber si Marlene es mi hija.

Mercedes: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pregunta absurda es esa?

Antonio: Marlene es o no es mi hija?

Mercedes: Si ella no es tuya es de quién? ¿De Pedro?

Antonio Tal vez.

Mercedes: Si usted duda de la paternidad de nuestra hija, la gente no tiene nada más para conversar.

Mercedes fue a la habitación dejado el marido solo. Antonio resolvió dormir en alguno hogar de unos amigos y se fue.


	19. Chapter 19

**Zoológico del Bronks**

Marcos esperaba una respuesta de Cabo acerca de la maleta que estaba con el pingüino. Cabo estaba a punto de confesar cuando empezó a llorar.

Cabo: ¡No quería! ¡Yo juro!

Marcos: Entonces, ¿por qué robaste?

Cabo: Necesitaba dinero para dar un nuevo hogar a mis tías. Pedro iba a vender el zoologico y Skipper lo transformaría en un cuartel. No podemos quedarnos allí.

Marcos: ¿Y para eso usted deja dos pingüinos en la pobreza? Por casualidad ¿hay alguien más en ese robo?

Cable: Hay. Pero no sé quiénes son.

Marcos: ¿Cómo no lo sabes?

Cabo: No lo sé. Ellos estaban enmascarados. Por favor, créeme. Voy a devolver el dinero.

Marcos: ¿Vas a devolver?

Cabo: Sí. Sólo necesito juntar el dinero que gasté comprando un hábitat aquí para mis tías y luego voy a devolver el dinero.

Marcos se convenció y se fue a su casa donde vivía con Doris que necesitaba esconderse

Doris: Es un tedio quedarme aquí.

Marcos: Si te descubren ni sé lo que pasaría. Sólo te estoy protegiendo.

Doris: Me protegiendo sacando mi libertad?

Marcos: Pensaste en la tonteria que tu hiciste.

Doris suspiró en frustración y observó por la pequeña ventana la vida buena allá afuera en la que ella no podía disfrutar.

 **Zoologico del Central Park - Habitat de los pingüinos**

Skipper había terminado de arreglarse para encontrarse con Laura, cuando su hija lo avistó.

Mika: ¿Adónde vas papá?

Skipper: encontrarme con Laura.

Mika: ¿Ustedes regresaron?

Skipper: Todavía no. Pero voy a luchar para que sí.

Mika: ¿Estás enamorado de ella, no esta?

Skipper: Sí. La última vez que me sentía así fue con tu madre.

Mika: La extrano demasiado

Skipper: Yo también la extrano.

Mika: ¿Estas enojado conmigo?

Skipper: Hija, no tengo porque estar enojado contigo. Fue un accidente y no fue tu culpa.

Skipepr dio un pequeño beso en la frente de la hija, preguntó si ella se quedaría bien y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

 **En el hábitat de Laura.**

Laura terminaba de arreglarse y en su compañía estaba Manson.

Manson: Usted esta una princesa.

Laura: Gracias Manson.

Manson: Me siento tan feliz por ti y el Skipper ...

Laura: ¡Nosotros dos aun no regresamos!

Manson: Pero ese encuentro es un empezo. Skipper esta perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Laura: Lo sé. Yo también estoy enamorada él. Pero eso no cambia lo que él hizo.

Manson decidió pararde discutir. La hembra era tan terca como el líder pingüino.

Laura: Bueno, yo voy.

Manson: Puesdes irte princesa.

Laura se rió y siguió para el encuentro con su amado

 **En la casa de Maurice**

Pedro había encontrado un hogar en la casa de su mayordomo Maurice.

Pedro - Gracias Maurice. No sé lo que haría sin ti

Marice: No tiene que agradecer. Usted ha hecho muchas cosas buenas para mí.

Pedro sonrió y decidió comer unas cosas que tenía allí, mientras que Maurice decidió arreglar sus cosas para ir al zoológico del Central Park pues seguía trabajando allí. Pedro se comió cuando vio a Cupido que estaba distraída.

Pedro: Hola Cupido.

Cupido se asustó y apuntó su arma para él, Maurice vio la escena.

Maurice: ¿Cupido qué usted piensa que está haciendo?

Cupido: ¿Qué ese pingüino esta haciendo aquí?

Maurice: Lo estoy ayudando. Él fue expulsado de la casa de Antonio.

Cupido: ¿Qué pasó? Ustedes eran mejores amigos.

Pedro: Asuntos personales. Espero que no te molestes.

Cupido: Claro que no. Por cierto usted y el Skipper tienen que ir a declarar mañana

Pedro: ¿Juntos?

Cupid: No.

Pedro: bueno. Porque no quiero ver ese pingüino ni pintado.

Cupido: Lo sé. Bueno, tengo que salir.

Pedro - ¿Vaya a dónde?

Cupido: Me encontrar con un amigo.

Cupido se fue a encontrarse con Cabo.

 **Coney Island**

Skipper esperaba a Laura en un Yate, un perro la acompañaba hasta el líder pingüino que la recibió.

Skipper: Usted esta linda.

Laura: Gracias. Usted tampoco esta nada mal.

El líder la llevó al interior del Yate donde los dos compartieron una cena.

 **En el hogar de Kowalski.**

Marlene había conversado con Kowalski acerca del testimonio que Skipper haría el otro día.

Kowalski: No entendí lo que tengo que ver con eso.

Marlene: La policía pretende rehacer los pasos del Skipper el día del robo y simular si fue él o no que pichó las cámaras del Zoologico.

Kowalski: No me importa.

Marlene: ¿No?

Kowalski: Ni un poco. Si Skipper es inocente, nadie sabe que fui yo quien roba el zoologico.

Marlene: Yo sé.

Kowalski: Pero usted no va a contar.

Marlene: No voy si me ayudas a conquistar Skipper.

Kowalski: Sabe que no entiendo por qué de ti ser tan enamorada por ese pingüino. Hay animales más interesantes por ahí.

Marlene: Kowalski, ¿te estás me coqueteando?

Kowalski: No, claro que no! Yo soy un científico y puedo conseguir todo lo que quieras. (él se acercó al oído de la nutria como si quisiera coquetear con ella) Sólo decirme la especie que yo arreglo para ti.

Marlene se sintió ofendida y lo empujó.

Marlene: Estupido

Marlene siguió, mientras el científico se rió de la hembra.

 **Cetral Park**

Cabo esperaba Cupido en su encuentro, él se sentía culpable de engañar al reno de esa manera, pero no podía controlar el amor que siempre sintió por ella.

Cupido: Hola Cabo.

Cable: Hola Cupido. ¿Cómo estás?

Cupido: Muy bien.

El silencio quedó medio constragante, Cabo no sabía qué hablar y mucho menos Cupido.

Cabo: Entonces, ¿quieres andar por ahí?

Cupido: Sí, claro.

Los dos siguieron caminando juntos sin hablar mucho. El Cupido hallaba gracia de la timidez como inocente del pingüino y él se veía obligado a nervioso cerca de ella, aún más que él cargaba una gran mentira dentro de él que arruinaría para siempre el amor que esos dos iban a construir juntos.

 **Coney Island**

Skipper y Laura cenaban en una pequeña mesa dentro del Yate.

Skipper: ¿Cómo es tu abuelo?

Laura: Continúa no queriendo que los dos nos veamos. Además no quiere ni oír tu nombre. Él todavía tiene la esperanza de volver a la comodidad que tenía antes. (Ella se rió) Que lastima.

Skipper: Usted no tiene esperanza.

Laura: De volver a ser rica? (ella se rió de nuevo) Tengo que encarar la realidad, lo perdí todo. Pero yo conseguí un trabajo.

Skipper: Sabe que por mí no tendría que pasar por eso. (él cogió el ala de ella) Deja que yo te cuide.

Laura: Mi abuelo me cuidó la vida entera y mira lo que pasó. No estoy dando cuenta de cuidar de mí misma, pero voy a aprender.

Skipper: Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Skipper se acercó a ella y los dos se besaron apasionadamente, del beso duró unos segundos hasta que ella interrumpió.

Laura: Vamos hacia afuera.

Skipper: Claro.

Los dos siguieron fuera del Yate y quedaron acostados sobre las estrellas y la luna.

Laura: Nunca tuve un paseo tan romántico así.

Skipper: Sólo doy lo que usted merece y aún así es poco. (Skipper fue interrumpido con un mensaje en el móvil, donde Mika advertía que iba a salir con Tadeu)

Laura: ¿Quién es?

Skipper: Mika, ella me avisa que va a salir con un amigo.

Laura: Amigo? (ELA se Rió)

Skipper: No tiene gracia.

Laura: Usted tiene que admitir que ella está creciendo. Me parece hermoso el amor de ustedes dos.

Skipper: Y yo te creo hermosa. Usted y ella son las dos mujeres de mi vida y me han enseñado muchas cosas como cada vez que la gente ama, más la ama y ama.

Laura: Sólo que nuestro amor puede lastimar al otro hombre de mi vida.

Skipper: Tu abuelo.

Laura: Skipper, si queremos quedarnos juntos por lo que vamos a tener que mantener el secreto.

Skipper: Laura, vamos a olvidar nuestros problemas sólo por una noche y concentrarnos en los dos.

Laura: Olvidar nuestros problemas en una noche en los brazos el uno del otro (Skipper se rió y empezó a abrazarla mientras besaba su cuello) No sé, voy a pensar, no sé si quiero no.

Los dos se rieron y volvieron besándose apasionadamente entregándose poco a poco al amor que ellos tenían uno por el otro y disfrutando de aquella noche como si fuera la última de sus vidas.

 **Central Park.**

Cabo y Cupido se iban por el laguna que quedaba en el Central Park.

Cupido: ¿Usted siente falta de vivir en ese zoologico?

Cable: Mucho. Pero no tengo como pagar tanta mayordomía, así que tengo que vivir en los Bronks.

Cupido: Lo entiendo. Fue muy bueno el encuentro.

Cabo: En serio? Me pareció que fui medio frío contigo.

Cupido: Que nada. Usted sólo es timido y me gusta.

Cupido se rió y dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla del pingüino.

Cupido: ¿Me lleva a casa?

Cabo: Claro.

Los dos siguieron a la casa donde ella vivía con Maurice. Cupido se despidió de Cabo con un beso en el pico.

Cupido: Adiós Cabo.

Cupido entró en la casa y Cabo siguió siendo sonriendo y feliz para el zoológico del bronks


	20. Chapter 20

**delegación de Policía**

Los renos estaban a la espera de los dos pingüinos que iban a declarar, Skipper llegó primero y Pedro enseguida y ni quiso mirar en la cara de él. Pedro fue el primero en ser interrogado.

Cupido: Entonces, ¿cuáles eran sus planes con ese dinero?

Pedro: Quería irme con mi nieta a Antartica.

Cupido: ¿Es verdad que usted tenía intención de irse sin declarar el dinero?

Pedro se quedó quieto.

Pilates: ¿Es cierto o no? Ella te hizo una pregunta.

Pedro - Sí es verdad. Pero es que los impuestos que los animales dictan son muy costosos.

Cupido: Pero como cualquiera tienes que pagar.

Pedro no tuvo respuesta.

Carlos: Vamos al Skipper. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro que fue él quien robó a su zoológico.

Pedro: Porque yo lo conozco bien para saber de lo que es capaz.

Cupido: ¿En serio? ¿Él hizo algo grave que nunca supimos?

Pedro: No puedo decir porque no tengo pruebas. Son rumores que he escuchado.

Cupido: Nosotros no debemos creer en rumores.

Pedro y los renos continuaron platicando sobre el robo del zoologico, hasta ser el turno de Skipper.

Jorge: Entonces, en el testimonio de tu hija, ella dijo que estaba con los anteojos antes de tu tomarlos.

Skipper: 'Es verdad.

Cupido: ¿Y por qué no dijiste en el día?

Skipper: Yo quería protegerla. Un momento. ustedes ya saben que mi hija estaba con las gafas ¿por qué todavía estoy siendo investigado?

Delegado: Porque no sabemos si tu hija también te protege.

Skipper: Eso es un absurdo. Mientras ustedes me acusan y el verdadero ladrón puede estar muy lejos.

Delegado: O aquí en frente de nosotros.

Skipper no obtuvo respuesta.

Delegado: Skipper ya que eres inocente. La gente va a rehacer sus pasos en el zoológico el día en que el robo ocurrió, además de hacer los pasos del ladrón.

Abogado de Skipper: Mi cliente necesita estar de acuerdo.

Skipper: Si es para probar mi inocencia lo hago.

El delegado entregó unos papeles al capitán, él leyó junto con su abogado y firmó acordando hacer lo que ellos pedían.

 **Zoologico del Central Park - habitat de los pingüinos**

Laura ya sabía que Skipper iba al zoologico para rehacer sus pasos el día del crimen

Laura: Mika, tengo que hablar contigo.

Mika: ¿Finalmente se convenció a venir a vivir con mi papá?

Laura: Ja dijo que no voy a discutir sobre eso. Pero es sobre su padre. Él vino aquí en el zoológico para rehacer los pasos que el ladrón había hecho.

Mika: Pero él no es el ladrón.

Laura: Eso sólo la justicia va a probar.

Mika no le gustó el comentario de la pingüina y siguió fuera del hábitat, donde se encontraron con Manson.

Mika: Es injusto lo que están haciendo con él.

Laura: Calmate Mika. Todo va a estar bien.

Mika: Mira quién habla. Usted también hace mi padre sufrir, y el ama mucho a usted

Mika se fue sin pemitir que la mujer la respondiera.

Laura: Mika.

Manson: Dejala ir Laura. La última persona que ella quiere ver es usted.

Laura siguió la pequeña y las dos se encontraron con Skipper, Skipper recibió a su hija con un abrazo.

Skipper: Mi amor. (A continuación, miró a Laura) Hola Laura.

Laura: Buena suerte para usted Skipper.

Skipprer: ¿Quédense juntas por mí?

Laura accedió y permaneció con Mikaela durante todo el proceso. Skipper siguió para hacer la reconstitución del crimen y encontró a Marlene y Kowalski juntos.

Skipper: Hola Marlene y Kowalski.

Marlene: Hola Skipper.

Kowalski: Si no importa podemos quedarnos juntos con la policía.

Skipper: ¿Por qué el interés?

Manson: Es bueno que Kowalski se pase por todo.

Skipper: Está bien.

Marlene: Yo voy junto.

Todos siguieron a sus destinos. Skipper repetía primero los pasos de él en el día del robo y luego los pasos del ladrón. Marlene y Kowalski estaban juntos cuando Skipper colocó el gorro y los ojos del ladrón y pichó una cámara del hotel. Cupido analizaba la foto y al mismo tiempo el líder pingüino.

Cupido: No fue él. Skipper es mucho más bajo que ese supuesto pingüino.

Kowalski se puso tenso. Todo había terminado y Kowalski y Marlene siguieron.

Marlene: ¿Es usted el pingüino de la foto no es?

Kowalski: Sí, soy yo.

Marlene: No te preocupes. Nadie sospecha que fue usted.

Kowalski: Gracias Marlene.

Marlene: Pues sí. De hecho, mira, tienes cosas allí que puedes coger. Nadie va a saber.

Kowalski: Ahora entiendo porqué Skipper no te quiere

Marlene: ¿Por qué?

Kowalski: Porque tu eres estrechamente infantil.

Kowalski se enojó con la nutria Marlene se rió y vio a Skipper.

Marlene: Hola Skipper.

Skipper: Hola Marlene. ¿Has visto a mi hija?

Antes de que Marlene le contestara , él la vio y corrió para abrazarla. Ella estaba acompañada de Tadeo y Laura.

Skipper: Mi amor

Mika: Papá, ese es Tadeo.

Tadeu: Placer en conocerte señor.

Skipper: El placer es mío.

Tadeo: ¿Puedo conversar con usted a solas?

Skipper: Por supuesto

Mika: ¿Qué quieres hablar con él?

Tadeo: Nada demasiado.

Skipper: Cuida de ella para mí?

Laura: Claro.

Skipper siguió hasta el hábitat de los pingüinos.

Skipper: Entonces, ¿qué tienes que hablar conmigo?

Tadeo: Está sobre la Mika. Yo creo que necesita ayuda.

Skipper: ¿Cómo ayuda? Ella tiene todo.

Tadeo: No lo creo. Usted no da la debida atención a su hija. Si de ella sabría lo que esta pasando con ella.

Skipper: ¿Has venido a reprenderme?

Tadeo: No señor. No sé cómo decir eso, pero Mika necesita pasar por un psiquiatra.

Skipper: No creo que usted viene a mi zoologico para decir que mi hija está loca.

Tadeo: Ella no está loca, pero ella necesita ayuda. Ella está alucinando. Ella cree que el canguro de peluche que pertenece a mi familia tiene vida.

Skipper: Eso no es una señal de locura. Mika es una pingüina que se imagina demasiado. Sólo eso.

Tadeu suspiró frustrado.

Skipper: Mira, te quiero lejos de mi hija y nunca más vuelva a mi zoologico.

Tadeo se fue frustrado con Skipper, allí él avistó a Mika.

Mika: Tadeo, como fue con mi padre? ¿Qué habéis hablado?

Tadeo: Hablamos unos asuntos y no le gustó y me mandó. Me dijo que nunca volver aquí.

Mika: ¿Quién él piensa que es para decir si usted vuelve o no? Él me escuchará una cosa.

Tadeo: Mika, no.

La pequeña ignoró al novio y siguió al hábitat de los pingüinos para enfrentar a Skipper.

Laura: Mejor dejarla ir.

Tadeu estuvo de acuerdo y se fue. Mika entró en el hábitat.

Mika: ¿Quién piensas que es para expulsar al Tadeo de esa manera?

Skipper: Él dijo cosas absurdas de usted

Mika: ¿Qué?

Skipper: Él dijo que estás loca.

Mika: ¿Dijo eso?

Skipper: Sí, hija. No puedo permitir que te trate de esa forma.

Mika: Nunca esperaba eso de él. Me disculpa papá. Vamos a pasear en Central Park. Cazar unos pescados.

Skipper: Esta bien.

Mika salió para si apurar cuando vio la Flor que insinuaba para ella que quería ir junto.

Mika: Usted no puede ir junto a Flor. ¿Usted esta de castigo entendió? Ahora me de beso.

Skipper entró la pequena pingüina hablando con el muñeco. El pingüino salió.

Skipper: ¿Con quién estás hablando hija?

Mika: Con Flor. Ella esta con unos problemas. De acuerdo?

Skipper: Vamos, claro.

 **En el hogar de Kowalski**

Marlen había aparecido para disculparse con Kowalski.

Marlene: Usted sabe que no quise ofenderle. Aunque lo que te dije fuera verdad.

Kowalski: Seguro. Pero tú esconder mi crimen te hace convertirse en mi complice.

Marlene: Imposible. Tengo pruebas contra usted. Tomé fotos suyas el día del robo. Yo contra mí no tienes nada.

Kowalski: Usted no ha mostrado las fotos es una gran prueba.

Marlene: No piense en eso. Tenemos un trato. Usted tiene que ayudarme a derribar el Skipper para salvarlo y él se da cuenta de que soy la mujer de su vida.

Kowalski: Claro. Pero para eso tienes que ayudarme a acercarse a él.

Marlene: Yo voy. No te preocupes. Voy a hacer de ti el brazo derecho de él.

Kowalski sonrió.

Marlene: ¿Vas a comer esa pizza?

Kowalski: No. Puede comer.

Marlene comió, cuando Kowalski la reparó, ella era muy bonita si se fijó bien

Kowalski: ¿Eres bonita, lo sabía?

Marlene: ¿Qué?

Kowalki: Eres bonita. (él se acercó a ella, y apuntó su ala en un ojo de la hembra) Esa parte aquí del ojo es que es bonita.

Ofendida la hembra jugó un poco de salsa en el pingüino.

Kowalski: ¿Estás loca?

Marlene: Para que te dejes de burlar de mi.

Kowalski: No te estoy burlando. Dije que eres bonita. Tienes lo ojos tan expresivos. Podrias ser toda bonita, pero no te cuidas.

Marlene: Una mujer tiene que elegir, si ella quiere ser hermosa o si quiere ser feliz.

Kowalski: En su caso usted no escogió ninguno de los dos.

Kowalski se coqueteó con ella, como si quisiera besarla, pero Marlene se alejó.

Marlene: Tengo que irme.

Kowalski la tomó por el brazo.

Kowalki: No. Te quedes aqui. No estoy en condiciones de estar solo (La nutria trató de rehacer) Tiene helado. Tiene helado.

Kowalski fue a una pequeña nevera que quedaba en su casa y dio un poco de helado a Marlene que aceptó comer

Marlene: ¿Te has quedado tenso con la foto no?

Kowalski: No..

Marlene: Sé. Pero sabes que esa es tu mejor foto. Gorro y gafas oscuras son su mejor ángulo jajajajajajaja

Kowalski no demostró gracia en la broma de la nutria.

Marlene: Piensa por el lado bueno. Nadie tiene la menor idea que fue usted. ]

Kowalski: Usted tiene (él se quedó atras de ella y susurró en el oído de ella) Pero yo creo que usted no cuenta, porque usted quiere que sea su esclavo.

Marlene: No da idea. Me da la comida que es mejor.

Kowalski y Marlene se ríen y conversando toda la noche, por ser tarde Marlene decidió dormir en la casa del científico.

 **Central Park**

Mika y Skipper estaban comiendo peces que habían cazado en el lago del Central Park.

Mika: Me sentía falta de cazar.

Skipper: Yo también sentía. Hija ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Mika: Claro.

Skipper: ¿Hablas con Flor siempre?

Mika: Siempre que estamos juntas, ¿por qué?

Skipper: ¿Y ella te responde?

Mika: No. Ella es de aquellos animales que no hablan

Mika volvió a comer y Skipper empezó a repensar la conversación que tuvo con el amigo de la pequeña.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hogar de Marlene**

Sabine había ido a hacer una visita a su "amiga" Mercedes, las dos estaban conversando sobre sus vidas, sus romance, pero fueron interrumpidas por Madalena que traía bebidas para las dos.

Mercedes: Gracias Madalena.

Madalena: Cualquier cosa es sólo pedir.

La empleada volvió a sus quehaceres de casa, en cuanto la hembra nutria y la pingüina volvieron con la vista.

Sabine: Entonces, quiere decir que tu marido se ha ido.

Mercedes: Sí.

Sabine: ¿Qué has hecho Mercedes?

Mercedes: ¿Por qué crees que hice algo?

Sabina: Porque yo te conozco. Ya sé el motivo de sus pelea. Pedro

Mercedes: ¡Guau! Como tu eres inteligente.

Sabina: Siempre has sido enamorada de él, pero nunca ha salido bien.

Mercedes: No quiero hablar de eso.

Sabine: Encare la realidad Mercedes. La relación de una nutria y un pingüino jamás va a salir bien. Ver a Marlene con Skipper.

Mercedes: Marlene es tonta. No sabe cómo conquistarlo. Y empeora todo tratando mal a Mika.

Sabina: Ella intenta de todo.

Mercedes: Ella debería haber acercado a la niña cuando Anastasia murió. La niña era una presa fácil.

Sabine: En ese caso tienes razón. Pero usted no puede negar que después de la muerte de Anastasia, sólo Marlene fue capaz de reanimarlo.

Mercedes: Pero no fue suficiente. Que adelantó haber estado al lado de él, siendo que después de la Anastasia quien conquistó el corazón del Skipper fue a Laura.

Sabine: ¿En serio que vamos a hablar del Skipper y de Marlene?

Mercedes: Hablando en él, usted no vino a los Estados Unidos sólo para ayudarle a resolver las cosas de la base.

Sabine: He venido a sacarlo del mando y poner a mi hijo.

Mercedes: ¿Usted pretende sacar el Skipper?

Sabina: Sí, pero va a ser difícil. No pude encontrar ninguna brecha en el contrato de la base, donde Skipper puede perder el poder en la base.

Mercedes sólo agitó con la cabeza en forma de lamento por su rival no lograr derribar al líder pingüino.

 **En el zoológico de Central Park**

Rico estaba cuidando la seguridad del zoologico a mando de Skipper, cuando encontró a Kowalski.

Kowalski: Que estás haciendo aquí?

Rico: Skipper me pidió para cuidar la seguridad del zoologico. Parece que no quiere el novio de la hija aquí.

Kowalski: Ciumes de padre. ¡Qué bueno!

Rico: De la manera que usted habla parece hasta que tiene voluntad.

Kowalski: Sí, lo tengo. Muchos tienen.

Rico: ¿Y ya tienes una hembra que te pueda dar esos hijos?

Kowalski iba a responder cuando vio a Laura, Mika y Tadeo. Los tres intentaron entrar, pero ricos los impidieron.

Rico: Este pingüino no puede entrar aquí.

Mika: Yo soy la dueña de ese zoologico y él entra si quiero.

Rico: Sé que eres la dueña, pero tú eres una niña aún y tu padre ha prohibido la entrada de ese pingüino aquí en el zoológico.

Laura: Rico, él tiene mi autorización para entrar aquí.

Rico: Lo siento de Laura. Sólo estoy siguiendo órdenes.

Laura: No te preocupes. Skipper no te expulsará de aquí. (Ella miró a Kowalski) Hola Kowalski.

Kowalski: Hola Laura.

Los tres salieron dejando a los dos amigos solos.

Rico: ¿No te sientes culpable?

Kowalski: ¿Por qué?

Rico; Por haber dejado a Laura en la pobreza.

Kowalski: No. Ella está con Skipper ahora. Ella está muy bien.

El celular del pingüino alto tocó y él avistó un mensaje de Marlene.

Kowalski: Bueno, tengo que ir. Adiós Rico.

Rico: Adiós.

 **En la base.**

Skipper y Marlene estaban trabajando juntos. Skipper escribió en un ordenador y Marlene lo ayudaba.

Marlene: ¿Dónde esta Sabine?

Skipper: No sé y siendo sincero ni quiero verla.

Marlene: ¿Y tu relación con Laura?

Skipper no quería responder, pues el romance de los dos aún era secreto para que Pedro no de decepcionara.

Skipper: No esta nada bien. Ella no quiere verme.

Marlene: Lamento por ti.

Skipper: ¿Y tú? ¿Esta saliendo con alguien?

Marlene pronto pensó en Kowalski, pero sin seguir se arrepintió ya que los dos sólo son amigos y ella era perdidamente enamorada por el líder pingüino.

Marlene: No. Yo ando muy ocupada.

Skipper: Ocupada cuidando de mí no es? Marlene no tienes que perder tiempo conmigo.

Marlene: No habla así. Me gusta cuidar de ti.

Skipper: Eres una gran amiga.

Marlene sonrió para poder disimular la decepción con esa frase. Quien diera ella oye un "te quiero" sincero venido del pico del pingüino. Ella se decepcionó por no reconocer su amor, aún más después de tantas cosas que ella hizo por él que ninguna hembra habría hecho.

 **Hogar de Tadeu**

Una pequeña nutria llamada Mel estaba en la casa de la familia de Tadeu

Mel: Entonces el Tadeo no esta.

Borges: No. Él salió con su novia problemática

Teresa: No habla así de la niña Borges.

Borger: ¿Quieres que hable lo que? Aquela pingüina es muy extraño y ella esta con nuestro canguro de peluche.

Teresa: Deja con ella un poco.

Borges: Dejar con ella? Esa muñeca forma parte de nuestro trabajo. Necesitamos de eso, no nacemos ricos igual aquella pinguína no.

Teresa: De la manera que usted habla parece hasta el crimen ser rico.

Miel: Entonces. ¿Sera que un día el Tadeo me va a presentar su novia y dejarme entrar en el zoologico del Central Park? Dicen que es el mejor zoologico de Nueva York.

Borges: Es sí, pero sólo gente rica puede entrar allí.

Teresa: Le aseguro que la Mika es un buen pingüino y le dejará entrar en el zoológico.

Mel sonrió al pingüino y los tres animales volvieron a comer.

 **Hogar de Maurice**

Maurice había traído a Pedro una cafetera de la vendita del zoológico del Central Park.

Pedro: Muchas gracias Maurice.

Maurice: Quería traerte un regalo.

El Cupido llegó enseguida y percibió que el lémur había cogido la cafetera del zoológico.

Cupido: Estoy invirtiendo un robo en el zoológico y usted roba el sitio?

Maurice: Calma Cupido. Yo no rogué, sólo tomé prestado.

Cupido: Me parece bueno devolver esto.

Maurice: Sí señora.

Cupido salió directamente a la comisaría y los dos machos se quedaron solos.

Pedro: No es para ti devolver.

Maurice: ¿Qué?

Pedro: Por cierto, quiero que usted tome otras cosas allí en el zoológico.

Pedro comenzó a escribir una lista de varias cosas que Maurice tendría que tomar en el zoológico del Central Park. El lémur quedó un poco tenso, pues con Skipper siendo el nuevo dueño del zoologico, temía que se quedara enloquecido por robar cosas de allá.

 **Zoologico del Central Park**

En la fuente del zoologico, Mika, Tadeu y Laura se quedaban conservando sobre sus vidas.

Laura: Entonces Tadeo. ¿Tiene familia?

Tadeo: Sí, padre y madre.

Laura: ¿No tiene hermanos o hermanas?

Tadeo: No, yo soy un solo hijo.

Mika: ¿Y qué hacen sus padres?

Tadeu: La gente posee una compañía de teatro con muñecos.

Mika: ¡Qué cool! Un día puedo verlo?

Tadeo: Claro mi linda.

Él sonrió seguido de abrazar la pequeña cariñosamente.

Tadeo: Por cierto, puedo traer a Mel para venir aquí en el zoológico?

Laura: ¿Quién es Mel?

Tadeu: Es una amiga mía del zoologico.

Mika: Puede traerla sí.

Tadeu: ¿No tiene problema que ella sea una nutria?

Mika: La única nutria que no me gusta es Marlene.

Laura: Sólo su padre le gusta a esa hembra.

Mika: No te preocupes Laura, papá nunca mirará a Marlene como una mujer para tener una relación. Ella solo pierde su tiempo tratando de conquistarlo.

Tadeu: Bueno, hablando en el Skipper esta quedando tarde, si él me ve, me mata. Mañana traigo Mel para ca.

Los tres se despidieron y Laura resolvió llevar a Mika hasta su hábitat.

Laura: Ya está entregada.

Mika: ¿No quieres quedarte aquí y esperar a papá?

Laura: No, tengo que trabajar.

Mika: Usted trabaja donde.

Laura no sabía qué responder, si dijese que estaba trabajando en una discoteca, Skipper probablemente no llevaría bien la situación.

Laura: Esta tarde Mika, tengo que ir.

El pingüino de un pequeño beso de despedida en la pequeña que entró dentro de la casa y se quedó jugando con la Flor. En el caso de que se trate de una persona que no sea de su familia o de su familia, que no sea de su familia, lo devuelve.

Mika: ¿Don, esa cartera y tu?

Don: Sí Mika, muchas gracias. Yo estaba buscando y ... (Él se dio cuenta que la niña ya no estaba con él) Mika? Mika?

Don salió confuso y siguió hasta la base.

Mika se escondió cerca de los hábitat de los lemures y comenzó a llorar si se sentía culpable por las cosas equivocadas que hacía.

 **club nocturno**

Caio y Laura conversaban sobre sus trabajos y sobre asuntos personales.

Laura: Yo juro que no sabía que existía animales gays.

Caio: Pues sí, basta. De hecho, usted va a trabajar con mucho de ellos.

Laura: Parece ser lo bueno.

Caio: Sí. ¿Y su novio cómo lidió con esa situación?

Laura: Todavía no lo sabe.

Caio: ¿Tienes miedo de la reacción de él?

Laura: Un poco, aunque después de todo lo que ocurrió, he aprendido a no bajar mi cabeza a nadie. No voy a permitir que Skipper me manipule y él te va a aceptar lo que soy.

Caio: Muchas elegirían depender de él. Él tiene mucho dinero.

Laura: ¿Depende de mi vuelo y mira dónde fuimos a parar?

Caio: Te entiendo y te doy todo el apoyo.

Laura sonrió en forma de agradecimiento al pingüino macho.

 **Zoologico del Bronxs**

Tadeo no había llegado a su hábitat cuando se encontró con Mel.

Miel: Hola Tadeo.

Tadeo: Hola Mel, ¿cómo estás?

Miel: Estoy bien y tú? ¿Cómo fue su día?

Tadeu: Fue genial. ¿A propósito usted quiere conocer el zoologico del Central Park mañana?

Mel: ¿Me vas a llevar? (Los ojos de la pequeña nutria brillaban)

Tadeu: Sí. Mika quiere conocerte.

Mel sonrió, abrazó el pingüino macho y le agradeció mucho. La noche para los dos fue rápida para ellos, el otro día siguieron a Central Park.


	22. Chapter 22

**delegación de Policía**

Cupido y Pilates estaban con Skipper y Laura que pidieron hablar con ellos a solas acerca de Hans.

Cupido: ¿Quiere decir entonces que tu conoces a Hans?

Skipper: Sí. Fuimos un equipo en el pasado en una misión en Dinamarca.

Cupido: Pero el proceso es de Alaska.

Skipper: Sí, lo sé. Este caso fue antes, sólo supe ahora que Hans estaba envuelto.

Pilates: Es decir, ese pasara ya quería herrar contigo antes.

Skipper: Por lo visto sí.

Cupido: Entonces, ¿qué le dijo a usted?

Laura: Que él tenía las pruebas de que Skipper es inocente en ese caso y que quería 1 millón de dolares para darme.

Cupido: Y por lo visto no tienes.

Laura se negó con la cabeza.

Skipper: yo Tengo.

Laura: ¡No! Yo no quiero.

Skipper: ¿Y desde cuando tienes que querer? Es mi inocencia. ¿O no quieres ayudarme?

Laura: Claro que quiero ayudarte.

Pilates: Skipper esta segura Laura. Sin contar que sería una buena emboscada.

Esquí: Emboscada? ¿Están planeando colocar a Laura en una emboscada?

Cupido: No a Laura y sí a Hans.

Skipper: Sí, pero Laura va a estar junto.

Cupido: ¿Debemos recogerlo?

Skipper: No acepto. Es muy peligroso para ella.

Laura: Mi opinión no vale no es?

Skipper: No voy a permitir que se exponga al peligro por cuenta de Hans.

Cupido: Pero es la única manera de agarrar al Hans.

Skipper: Entonces voy junto.

Cupido: Todo bien puedes ir junto, pero te quedas con nosotros.

Skipper: No..

Pilates: Si Hans te descubre, él se desvía del plano. Eso si no se molesta y matar a Laura.

Skipper: Esta bien, me quedo con ustedes.

Cupido: La vida de Laura esta en nuestras manos.

Los dos siguieron, Skipper llevó a Laura hasta la casa de Maurice, pues sabía que Pedro estaba alojado allí.

Skipper: Gracias por ayudarme.

Laura: No tiene que agradecer.

Skipper: Eso quer decir que tu me amas .

Laura: No exageres.

Skipper: ¿Estás arriesgando tu vida para salvarme, si eso no es amor es lo que?

Laura: También estoy arriesgando mi relación con mi abuelo haciendo eso. Yo desobedezco por su causa.

Skipper: Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Yo no te conté sobre la venta del zoológico.

Laura: Sí.

Skipper: Olvídate de eso.

Y en el caso de que se trate de una de las más importantes de la historia de la música, que se ha convertido en una de las más antiguas del mundo. ha salido de la virgen.

Skipper: ¿Qué fue?

Laura: Mi abuelo.

Skipper: Laura, ¿por qué no se asume? Nosotros nos amamos.

Laura: No. Sin contar que no te perdoné totalmente por ti esconderme la venta de mi zoologico.

Laura salió del auto y luego fue para el encuentro con Pedro que no percibió que la nieta estaba en el coche del líder pingüino. Skipper entonces siguió a la base pues tendría una reunión con el personal del equipo, donde desafortunadamente Sabine participaría.

 **hogar de Kowalski**

Kowalski estaba desesperado porque Cabo le había advertido a él que los animales del Central Park estaban a punto de descubrir una entrada secreta que huían donde ellos usaron para llevar el dinero del robo fuera del zoológico. El científico estaba nervioso porque había dejado un auto que usó para llevar el dinero en ese lugar

Kowalski: Usted tiene que arreglar una manera. No dejes que estos animales descubran este pasaje secreto.

El científico hablaba bajo para que Marlene no escuchara la conversación. Generalmente ella estaba pasando demasiado tiempo en su casa, pero su plan no funcionó porque la nutria había escuchado todo.

Kowalski: De su manera de distraer a esos animales y no dejes que descubran ese pasaje.

Marlene: Ya sé lo que pasó. El robo no salió perfecto como usted se imaginaba. ¿Qué sucedió?

Kowalski: He olvidado un carrito que he usado para llevar el dinero en un pasaje secreto del zoológico. Necesito arreglar una manera de sacar ese carro de la.

Marlene: Si fuimos en mi casa, podemos coger la camioneta de mi papá.

Kowalski: ¡Excelente idea Marlene! Vamsos a tu casa.

Los dos siguieron a la casa donde la nutria vivía y allí cogieron el paseo de Antonio.

 **Zoologico del Central Park - Habitat de los pingüinos**

Mika, Tadeu y Mel jugaban en la piscina del hábitat de los pingüinos.

Mika: Creo que debemos entrar en el interior.

Tadeu: Buena idea.

Los tres siguieron al interior del hábitat, Mel apoyó entrar en la casa del pingüino, quedó admirada.

Mel: Qué hermoso lugar. ¿Usted y sus padres viven aquí?

Mika: Sólo yo y mi padre. Mi madre se fue cuando yo era pequeña.

Mel derrepente avistó el canguro de peluche.

Meç: Mira, el canguro.

Mika: Deja yo presentarla para ti. Flor esta es Mel, Mel esta es Flor.

Mel: ¿Te has dado un nombre para ella?

Mika: Sí.

Miel: Qué bueno. ¿Sabías que ella es una muñeca de la compañía de teatro de la familia del Tadeo?

Mel tomó la muñeca en el regazo y empezó a jugar con ella, Mika se sintió mal por la pequeña nutria que se quedaba jugando con la pelucia y empezó a sentirse mal. Tadeu percibió y fue a amparar a la novia.

Tadeo: Mika, ¿estás bien? Mika? Mel para de jugar con Flor.

Mel dejó la muñeca de peluche y extrañó el comportamiento del pequeño pingüino.

Mika: ¡Ella no puede jugar con Flor así!

Mika fue a coger la muñeca, pero se desvió de ella por todo estar confuso para ella.

Mika: No estoy bien

Tadeo: Lo que tienes

Mika: Las paredes parecen estar pulsando encima de mí. Me estoy quedando sin aire ..

Tadeu siguió fuera del hábitat y buscó los lemures.

Tadeo: Necesito la ayuda de ustedes. Mika se siente mal.

Los lémures fueron a ayudar.

 **base**

Skipper todavía no había llegado y los animales resolvieron comenzar la reunión sin él.

Don: He estado analizando la consultoría de Central Park. El zoologico no da perjuicio, pero tampoco tiene el beneficio deseado.

Sabina: Ya dijo lo que uno tiene que hacer. Derribar el zoologico y usarlo como base de entrenamiento.

El líder pingüino volvió y oyó la última frase de pingüino más viejo.

Skipper: Esa era mi idea inicial. Pero me acerquei al zoologico y es mi hogar ahora.

Sabina: Hasta el fin te apareció. Como usted no llegaba comenzamos la reunión sin usted. (ella miró a la Pilar, un pingüina hembra que era como una secretaria de Sabine y Skipper ...) Entregue los papeles para él.

Pilar: Señor. Un tal de Manson llamó del zoologico. Mika no está bien.

Skipper: ¿Él adelantó algo?

Pilar: No. Pero parece que es grave.

Skipper: Lo siento, no puedo quedarme aquí.

Sabina: Skipper querido acaba de llegar. ¿Qué puede ser más importante para un capitán que los asuntos de la base?

Skipper: Mi hija. Mika. Ella esta necesitando de mí.

Sabina: Has cambiado. Realmente. Recuerdo que antes nadie estaba por encima de tus misiones, ni tu familia. Usted era un capitán ejemplar.

Skipper: Y estoy cosechando frutos terribles de eso Sabine. Mi hija esta sufriendo, ciertamente a causa de ese buen profesionalismo que usted dice. Tengo que volver a Central Park.

Sabine: Es exactamente del futuro de ese zoologico que estamos hablando.

Don: Mamá.

La pingüina contuvo la nutria macho.

Sabina: El zoologico pertenece al cuartel y no puedes darse el lujo de vivir con tu hija en ese palacio de 40 millones de dolares.

Skipper: No voy a discutir eso ahora Sabine. Mika es prioridad. Usted más que nadie debería saber cuántos hijos son importantes.

Skipper se fue, Don agarró la mano de su madre adoptiva que recibió con cariño y ellos continuaron la reunión.

 **Calles de Nueva York.**

Kowakski estaba en la camioneta con Marlene, él intentaba llamar a Cabo que no atendió el teléfono.

Kowalski: Mierda, él no atiende.

Marlene: ¿Es él mismo?

Kowalski: No te interesa.

Marlene: ¿Ya se detuvo para pensar que él no puede estar para no dar bandera?

Kowalski se quedó sin argumento, pues la nutria tenía razón. Los dos llegaron al zoologico, consiguieron entrar escondido y colocaron el carro del robo en la camioneta del padre de Marlene y siguieron de nuevo a las calles de Nueva York.

Marlene: Confieso que me excita esa adrenalina.

Kowalski: ¿Es serio?

Marlene: Sí.

Kowalski se ríe de la nutria, hasta los dos fueron sorprendidos por dos cachorros que armados exigieron que Marlene entregarse la camioneta, sin alternativa la nutria obedeció y ella y el científico dejaron el coche.

Marlene: No puedo creerlo. Robaron el carro de mi padre. Él me va a matar cuando supiera

Kowalski: ¿Es esto lo que está precaria? El carro del robo estaba dentro.

Marlene: Mierda.

Kowalski: Ahora defitivamente eres mi complice. Estas tan con problemas como yo.

Marlene: Eso no es verdad. Tengo las fotos de usted robando. Yo contra mí no tienes nada.

Kowalski: Y el carrito dentro del camino de tu padre y tienes muchas pruebas que te vieron en mi casa.

Marlene se quedó frustrada.

Kowalski: Entonces no tengo más obligación de ayudarte con Skipper.

Marlene: Usted tiene sí.

Kowalski: No tengo.

Marlene: Entiendo una cosa. Si usted consiguió trabajar para el Skipper, usted va a ganar mucho dinero y con eso va a poder usar el dinero del robo sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Kowalski: Está bien. Pero usted necesita ayudarme pronto.

Marlene: Te voy a ayudar no te preocupes.

Los dos siguieron caminando cada uno a su casa. Kowalski hasta que estaba tranquilo, pero Marlene estaba tensa por tener que encarar a Antonio.

 **Zoologico del Central Park.**

Skipper observaba a Mika durmiendo tranquilamente.

Skipper: Una vez más necesitaba de mí y yo no estaba.

Manson: No se materializa tanto Skipper. Ella se quedó en buenas manos.

Skipper: Gracias por cuidar de ella.

Manson: No tiene que. De hecho, yo mismo me dispuse a arreglar un psquiatra para la niña. Él ya está aquí.

Skipper: Puede mandar entrar.

El chimpancé llamó al animal que era un lémur de piel oscura.

Lucio: Hola capitán Skipper. Yo soy Lucio.

Skipper: Placer en conocertre Lucio.

Lucio: Necesito que me hable sobre el comportamiento reciente de tu hija.

Skipper: Ella parece estar trasferiendo sus emociones en un muñeco. Un canguro de peluche.

Lucio: ¿Cómo así?

Skipper: Ella habla con la muñeca. Es como si la muñeca estuviera viva.

Lucio: Entonces ella esta delirando. ¿Tienes alguna razón para ella esta así?

Skipper: Mira señor , yo no sé cómo decir eso sin parecer extraño.

Lucio: ¿Qué?

Skipper: Mika roba la cosa de los otros animales. Ella se arrepiente por supuesto, pero aún así.

 _Flashback._

 _Skipper estaba en la escuela infantil donde Mika estudiaba con otros animales, él conversaba con un halcón hembra sobre Mika haber robado una muñeca de una amiguita._

 _Skipper: Tal vez ella se ha confundido y llevado sin querer._

 _Profesora: No es la primera vez que Mikaela hace estas cosas. Usted necesita decir para ella que eso es incorrecto._

 _Skipper: Bueno, voy a decir._

 _Skipper estaba sin tiempo, se fue a un auto donde tenía dos pingüinos macho y hembra dentro de él, siendo el macho en el volante y la hembra en el asiento trasero._

 _Skipper: Tengo una reunión en la base ahora. Mika está llegando, lleve ella en el centro comercial y compre una muñeca para ella. el Lider entregó el dinero en las alas de la hembra_

 _Pinguino conductor: Si usted quiere, vamos a llevarte también._

 _Skipper: No necesito. estoy con prisa._

 _Fin del flashback_

Lucio: Quiere decir entonces que usted le daba el obejito que ella cogía.

Skipper: Sí.

Lucio: ¿Ya has parado para pensar que el objetivo del paciente no es el objeto sino el castigo?

Skipper: Nunca paré para pensar en eso. En realidad nunca tuve tiempo para mi hija.

Lucio: Todo bien entonces.

Skipper: Sólo eso. Usted no tiene como ayudar?

Lucio: Yo no trato de niños. Yo ya llamé a otro colega mío que sabe manejar mejor en casos como el de tu hija.

Skipper: Gracias señor.

Lucio dejó el lider solo, que permaneció con su hija, después de un tiempo él hizo una llamada a Tadeo advirtiendo que quería conversar con él.

hogar de Marlene.

Marlene estaba tensa al llegar a casa. Al ver que supuestamente no tenía nadie, ella se fue a su cuarto, Mercedes la avistó y la siguió.

Mercedes: Hija maravillosa.

Marlene: ¿Qué quieres?

Mercedes: Tengo un regalo para usted.

Marlene: No estoy afín.

Mercedes: Se anima. Este regalo te dejará muy feliz.

Marlene contra la voluntad se levantó de su cama y se fue a una oficina que era donde su padre trabajaba y se la encontró con una estera de academia.

Marlene: ¿Qué es eso?

Mercedes: Hija, es tu regalo.

Marlene: Una manera nada gentil de decir que estoy gorda.

Mercedes: Usted necesita cuidar hija.

Marlene: Mamá, por favor.

Antonio llegó a casa y fue directo a la oficina.

Mercedes: Por fin has llegado,

Antonio: ¿Qué está haciendo en mi escritorio?

Mercedes: Como pensé que no volvería a la casa, decidí usar como gimnasio para mí y para nuestra hija.

Marlene: Sólo si es para ti. Porque no voy a usar nada de eso.

Antonio: Voy a sacarlo de aquí.

Mercedes: No te vas.

Antonio: Voy a coger mi camioneta y voy a sacar ese traglito de aquí.

Marlene: ¡NO!

Antonio: Ahora no padre. Esta muy tarde y usted está cansado.

Antonio: ¿Qué hija prestativa tengo. Usted me da mucho orgullo.

Marlene sonrió orgullosa y llevó a su padre a una habitación donde descansó.

 **Zoologico del Central Park**

Mika había despertado, avistó a Maurice que estaba vigilándola para no hacer una locura pero ella logró convencer al lémur para dejarla sola, ella se levantó de la cama y vio la flor que mostraba un billete para ella diciendo que se iba.

Mika: ¿Te vas?

La muñeca agitó con la cabeza, Mika salió del hábitat con la muñeca y se abrazó a ella, ella lloraba bastante pidiendo que el canguro no se marchara. la pingüina huyó por el zoológico. Skipper ya sabía del desparecimiento de la niña y estaba nuevamente acompañado de Lucio

Skipper: ¿Cómo que se escapo de nuevo?

Maurice: Lo siento, ella pidió quedarse sola, dijo que quería privacidad.

Skipper no sabía qué hacer, estaba enojado con el lémure, pero estaba más preocupado por Mika. Manson entonces llegó.

Manson: Señor. En la entrada del zoológico no la vio.

Skipper: Qué bueno. Es mejor que esté aquí en el zoológico.

Lucio: Es mejor que la gente la encuentre. La vida de ella puede estar en peligro si ella está sola.

Skipper: No voy a descansar hasta tenerla conmigo.

Skipper siguió buscando a la niña por el zoológico, cuando avistó a Sabine y Dom.

Sabina: Skipper, espero que haya resuelto la cuestión de tu hija.

Skipper: Sí, ya lo he resuelto.

Dom: Cualquier cosa es sólo usted me busca.

Skipper: Gracias Don.

La nutria macho y Sabine fueron a sus hábitats.

Skipper: Mason, no cuentes para nadie más que esto.

Manson: Sí señor.

Mikaela estaba escondida cerca de la fuente del zoológico, cuando vio a Dom y Sabine conversando sin notar su presencia.

Sabine: Tengo lastima por Skipper. Ningún padre merece pasar por una situación de esa.

Don: Pero, ¿por qué Mika está actuando así?

Sabine: Es una cosa grave que involucra su passado

Dom: Una pingüina tan joven. ¿Qué puede haber ocurrido de tan mal en su vida?

Sabina: Mikaela es culpable de la muerte de su madre.

La pequeña oyó lo que el viejo pingüino dijo y quedó destruida.

Don: ¿Cómo es culpable?

Sabina: No sé bien, parece que ... (ella dejó de hablar al oír un ruido en los abustos, pero era Mika que llorando muy corrió lejos de los dos animales) Alguien oyó los dos.


	23. Chapter 23

Sabine y Don fueron a buscar a quien había escuchado la conversación de los dos, pero no vieron a nadie. Mika siguió caminando por el zoologico cargando el canguro, cuando se encontró con Rico.

Rico: Mika. ¿Estás bien?

Mika: No. Me deja.

Rico: Mika esta todo el mundo te buscando.

La pequeña lo ignoró y entró en el hábitat de Julien. Rico había visto a Roy y mandó al Rinoceronte avisar a todos que Mika había entrado en el hábitat de los lemures.

Manson: Parece que Mika entró en el hábitat de los lemures.

Skipper: bueno. Al menos ella esta con amigos.

Skipper siguió al hábitat de los lemures, mientras que Maurice ya había llegado antes a la búsqueda de la pequeña.

Maurice: Pero Mika no estaba aquí?

Julien: No la vi hoy.

Rico: Pero yo la vi entrando aquí.

Maurice y Rico empezaron a buscar por el pingüino, cuando fuera del hábitat reparan en túnel que hasta entonces era desconocido para ellos.

Maurice: ¿Qué tunel es ese.?

Julie: No lo sé. Yo nunca vi.

Rico: ¿Sera que Mika entró en ese túnel?

Los dos se quedaron en la duda y resolvieron seguir dentro del lugar la búsqueda de la niña.

Zoológico de Bronks

Cabo había advertido a sus dos tías que iba a dar una salida, allí encontró Cupido que estaba sola.

Cable: Hola Cupido.

Cupido: Hola Cabo. ¿Como esta?

Cabo: Muy bien. Mejor ahora que estoy viendo usted.

Cupido sonrió al pingüino, disfrutando bastante del comentario.

Cupido: Viene. Vamos a beber conmigo.

Y que no se sienten como si fueran a vivir. Los dos siguieron bebiendo, pero el reno no se estaba controlando.

Cable: Rena. Creo que es mejor que usted manara.

Cupido: No te preocupes. Yo estoy bien. (ella llegó cerca de él y susurró en su oído) Yo soy una policía.

En el caso de que no se conozcan, no hay que olvidar que,

Cabo: Mejor te llevo a casa.

Cupido: No. Vamos a quedarnos un poco más.

Cable: No. Usted tiene que descansar.

Cupido sonrió con el caballero del pequeño pingüino y los dos siguieron a la casa de la Rena. Él la dejó en la puerta de la casa.

Cupido: No quiere entrar?

Cabo: Mejor no.

Cupido: Entonces eso es. Gracias por el día de hoy.

Ella cogió el pingüino y lo besó, al principio Cabo se asustó con el beso, pero luego cedió y restribuyó apasionadamente. El beso duró algunos segundos, cuando lo interrumpió.

Cupido: Es un agradecimiento por la noche de hoy. Fue divertido.

Cupido entró dentro de casa y Cabo se sorprendió y asustado por la actitud de la policía.

zoológico de Central Park.

Maurice y Rico seguían buscando a Mika por el tunel del zoololgico.

Maurice: Como Mika entró en ese lugar. Es muy oscuro.

Rico: Calma Maurice. Vamos a encontrar a Mika. Si está aquí.

Maurice: Y por donde más ella podría escapar.

Rico: ¿Sera que fue abducida?

Maurice: Por favor Rico.

Los dos siguieron buscando, mientras que en el hábitat de los lemures, Skipper estaba frustrado por no haber visto a la hija allí.

Skipper: ¿Cómo no la vieron?

Julien: Pues sí. Vieron ella entrando aquí, pero a nosotros no la vimos.

Mort: Parece que entró en aquel túnel. Rico y Maurice fueron atras de ella.

Skipper: ¿Qué túnel es ése?

Manson: Es un tunel desactivado. No sé cómo lo encontró.

Skipper corrió hacia el túnel, gritando por el nombre de la pequeña. Rico y Maurice estaba también atras de la chica, cuando escucharon un llanto.

Rico: ¿Esta oyendo eso?

Maurice: Es mi corazón saltando por la boca.

Rico: No. Es un llanto. ¿Sera que es Mika?

Maurice: Sólo puede ser.

Skipper logró acercarse a los dos animales.

Rico: Skipper. Parece que tiene a alguien llorando.

Skipper: Llorando?

Skipper fue la búsqueda de Mika, llamando por su nombre, cuando avistó a su hija escondida.

Skipper: Hija. (ella lo miró) Soy yo papá. Yo estoy aquí. Esta todo bien mi amor.

Skipper la cargó y la llevó a su hábitat. Todos se quedaron con la pena de la niña

hogar de Marlene.

Antonio y Mercedes discutían sobre la estela esta en la oficina de la nutria macho.

Antonio: ¡Quiero ese negocio fuera de aquí!

Mercedes: Usted va a querer. No voy a sacar de aquí.

Antonio: Esa es mi casa. Usted no tiene el derecho de mandar.

Mercedes: Yo soy tu esposa y vivo aquí también.

Antonio: ¿Ahora recuerdas que es mi esposa? Porque en la hora que tu estabas de beso con Pedro tu ni recordaste

Marlene: por favor. Vamos a parar de pelear.

Antonio: La pelea ya está acabada. Yo voy a recoger mi camión y llevar esa cosa lejos de aquí.

Marlene: ¡NO!

Antonio: ¿Cómo no? ¿Porque no?

Marlene se quedó tensa con la pregunta del padre, pero no tenía otra salida que decir la verdad.

Marlene: Papá. Yo cogí tu camión y ella fue robada.

Antonio: ¿Cómo has tomado mi camión? Tu ya tienes su propio coche.

Marlene: Pues sí. Pero es que necesitaba hacer una cosa y mi coche es muy pequeño. Pero no se preocupe, yo llamé a la policía y ellos van a localizar tu camino

Antonio: ¿Es? Pues me parece bueno. Mientras tanto, me da la clave de tu coche que el va a quedarme conmigo.

Frustrada la nutria dio la llave a su padre.

Marlene: Ustedes ni para preguntar si estoy bien, si no me lastimaran, Con padres iguales a ustedes, tengo mucho suerte de ser normal.

Marlene se fue molestia con las dos nutrias.

Antonio: ¿ Ella cree de verdad que es normal?

Mercedes sólo concordó con la afirmación de su marido.

Zoologico del Central Park - Casa temporaria de Laura.

Laura estaba sorprendida al saber a través de Manson lo que había sucedido con Mika.

Laura: Dios mío. Skipper debe estar arrasado

Manson: Sí. Él esta.

Laura: Pero nadie sabe por qué Mika se quedó así?

Manson: No. Nadie. Parece que ella ya estaba pasando mal antes, cuando estaba con su novio y la amiguita de él.

Laura: Voy a hablar con él.

Habitat de los pingüinos.

Skipper estaba con Lucio, mientras Mika seguía durmiendo.

Lucio: Tengo que irme. Pero voy a dejar ese contacto que y de un amigo mío. Él es experto en jóvenes como tu hija.

Skipper: Perfecto. Yo ya no sabía ni qué hacer.

Lucio: No dejes de llamar a él. Él va a saber cómo ayudar a tu hija. Buena suerte.

Skipper agradeció y llevó al psiquiatra hasta la puerta de su hábitat, entonces vio a Laura y la invitó a entrar. Él la tomó por el ala y la llevó cerca de su hija.

Skipper: Es tan difícil ver a mi hija en ese estado. Si usted viste la cara de ella cuando la encontré.

Laura: Mika es fuerte. Ella va a superar todo eso.

Laura lo consoló después de esa frase. Sabía que a pesar de todo, el no merecía pasar por lo que estaba pasando.

Hogar de Maurice y Cupido.

Cupido estaba riendo con los recuerdos de la noche con eCabo y recordando el beso apasionado que los dos dieron esa noche. A pesar de haber estado bebada cuando ella lo beso, ella no olvidaba cuánto el beso fue bueno. Ella entonces se levantó, se arregló y siguió a delegacion de policía.

Cupido: El día esta tan hermoso. Este es un sol maravilloso por ahí. ¿Quieres un cafe?

Pilates: ¿Cade a Cupido que conozco?

Cupido: ¿Qué?

Pilates: A Cupido? La que llega reclamando de todo y que iba a reparar en esos inqueritos antes de ofrecer un café.

Cupido: ¿Qué inqueritos son estes?

Pilates: (entregando los papeles al reno) Son del caso de Skipper acerca de Alaska.

Cupido: Cuanta cosa. Toma un café para nosotros dos.

Pilates entonces siguió y fue a tomar el café para él y para Cupido.

La Carcel

Timoteo estaba tocando una gaita, cuando Hans se acercó a él. Al ver el loro del mar, dejó de tocar el instrumento.

Timoteo: ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Hans: He estado con tu hijo y él dijo que no quiere hablar contigo. Y esa es la última vez que me ves aquí.

Timoteo: ¿Qué es eso ahora? Ahora todo el mundo me va a abandonar? ¿Me dejar en ese fin de mundo que llaman la carcel?

Hans: Cuánto drama. Pero tienes razón. Aquí parece un fin de mundo.

Timoteo: Me deja.

Hans: En realidad he venido a resolver unos asuntos con amigos aquí. Me voy del país.

Timoteo: En serio.

Hans: Sí. Están a punto de atraparme, así que voy a recoger un gran montón de una jugada y se va.

Timotéo: ¿Qué lance?

Hans: Usted ya sabe de todo. Es sobre ese caso allá de Alaska.

Zoologico del Central Park - Habitat de los pinguin.

Skipper y Laura habían pasado la noche juntos vigilando a Mika.

Skipper: Laura. Es mejor que usted vaya a descansar. Usted pasó toda la noche vigilando a Mika.

Laura: No. Estoy preocupada por usted Skipper. Mira todo lo que está sucediendo.

Skipper: Laura, usted todavía no me contó cómo usted y su abuelo están viviendo. Sé que no quieres volver a Central Park. Pero deja que os ayude, por lo menos mientras las cosas no se resuelvan.

Laura: No Skipper, no quiero. En serio. Yo no quiero.

Skipper respestó la decision de su novia, él extendió su ala para que ella la pagara en señal de comodidad, sin darse cuenta de que Mika había despertado, más tranquila que el día anterior,ella sonrió al ver a los dos juntos, sentía alegría en ver a su padre enamorado una vez más. La pequeña se levantó de la cama y siguió caminando hasta un baño que tenía allí, pero al mirar en el espejo recordó las palabras de Sabine, diciendo que ella era culpable de la muerte de Anastasia. La culpa del recuerdo del accidente fue tan grande que ella se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar. Laura soltó las alas de Skipper cuando su teléfono tocó.

Laura: Habla Cupido.

Skipper miró a la cama y se desesperó al ver que Mika no estaba allí.

Skipper: MIKA! MIKA! (Él pronto vio la pequeña sentada en el suelo del baño y corrió para abrazarla) Que susto.

Laura: Skipper. ¿Esta todo bien?

Skipper: Sí. Estoy con Mika. (él continuaba abrazado a ella) Que susto.

Laura: Esta bien Cupido. Más tarde iré a la delegacion

Skipper llevaba la pequeña vuelta a la cama.

Laura: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Skipper: Yo estaba pensando. ¿Vamos a pedir el desayuno?

Mika: No tengo hambre.

Laura: Tiene que comer sí. (ella le ayudó a ponerla doblada a la cama) Vamos a comer con usted.

Skipper: Voy a resolver esto. Esta bien Laura?

Laura: Está bien. Me quedo aquí con ella.

Laura se quedó con Mika, mientras que Skipper fuera del hábitat no aguantó la presión y el sufrimiento de su hija y comenzó a llorar. Skipper se calmó y cogió unos peces en el lago del Central Park. Él, Mika y Laura compartieron el desayuno juntos.

Skipper: ¿Estás bien hija?

Mika: Sí, sí, papá.

Skipper: Aún así voy a marcar la reunión aquí en el zoológico para poder estar cerca de usted.

Laura: Ya tengo que ir. Pero voy a llamar para saber cómo estás. ¿Está bien? (ella dio un beso en la niña)

Mika: Esta bien.

Skipper: Laura. Donde tu vas.

Laura: En la delegacion . Pero cualquier cosa usted me liga esta bien?

Skipper: ¿Va a hacer lo que en la delegacion?

Laura: Un retrato hablado de Hans. ¿ ella Es fuerte esta bien? lla lo necesita.

Skipper: Gracias por todo Laura. Gracias.

Laura se fue a la delgacia, dejando a los dos pingüinos solos terminando el desayuno.

Fuera del zoológico del Central Park.

Rico y Kowalski estaban conversando acerca del túnel que Mika había encontrado. Rico estaba nervioso porque en ese mismo túnel pasaron el dinero del robo, pero Kowalski demostraba estar tranquilo y pacífico.

Rico: Entonces. Ahora que descubrieron ese tunel un montón de gente entró aquí. Luego la policía también descubrirá ese corredor.

Kowalski: No va a ser difícil concluir que quien sacó esas maletas ya tenía conocimiento de ese zoologico.

Rico: Como el Cabo. Usted sabe que si lo presionan. Él abre ese pico de él. Aquel cobarde.

Kowalski: ¿Recuerdas tu idea sabotear el zoologico? Vamos a seguir con ella y va a todo el mundo por la calle.

Rico: ¿Qué bueno que has acordado.

Kowalski: Sólo necesitamos que Cabo esté de acuerdo.

Rico: Pero él tendrá que estar de acuerdo.

Kowalski: Tenemos que hacerlo sin fallos. enterdelo?

Los dos siguieron caminando a los alrededores del zoologico, arreglando una forma de perjudicar al zoologico y así Skipper expulsar a todos del lugar.


	24. Chapter 24

Mientras tanto en la entrada del zoológico, Tadeo estaba con Manson.

Tadeo: Entonces. ¿Puedo ver a Mika?

Manson: Sí. Pero antes Skipper me dijo que quería conversar contigo

Tadeo siguió al hábitat de los pingüinos donde encontró al capitán.

Skipper: Gracias por haber venido.

Tadeo: ¿Prohibe mi entrada aquí y después quiere hablar conmigo?

Esquí: Yo quería pedirle disculpas. Lo siento mucho. Usted intentó avisarme y yo no quise escuchar. Lo siento.

Tadeo: Usted no tiene que lamentarse.

Skipper: Nosotros dos necesitamos hablar sobre Mika. ¿Todo ese delirio que ella tiene con el canguro comenzó en Toronto?

Tadeo: Sí, pero pensé que ella estaba haciendo bromas conmigo. Por yo ser de una compañía de teatro. Sólo fui a entender que esa cosa era de verdad a poco tiempo.

Skipper: Ya he marcado una consulta con un psiquiatra y todo lo que me estás diciendo es importante. Tu no recuerdas ningún asunto específico que puede haber ocurrido en Toronto que puede haber desarrollado este cuadro.

Tadeo entonces se acordó que Mika había caído en la mata y se lastimó, pero la pequeña pingüina afirmaba que estaba bien y que no estaba sola porque tenía la compañía del canguro.

Tadeo; Por lo que entendí esa cosa del Canguru comenzó cuando ella rodó la ribancera y encontró la canguru

Skipper: Es curioso que me digas eso. Mika también sufrió un accidente cuando ella era muy pequeña. El coche que mi esposa estaba conduciendo capó y Mika perdió a su madre.

Tadeo: ¿Sólo estaba las dos en el coche?

Skipper: Sí. Y el más complicado. Eso que te voy a contar es muy íntimo.

Tadeo: Está bien.

Skipper: Lo más complicado es que la pericia concluyó que Mika pudo haber provocado el accidente sin querer.

Tadeo: ¿En serio?

Skipper sólo estuvo de acuerdo cuando Manson entró avisando que Mika estaba con Maurice y que parecía estar mejor.

Mika andaba con Maurice en busca de cosas para el abuelo de Laura.

Maurice: ¿Usted está segura de que esto es una buena idea?

Mika: Claro que es. Mi padre no le importa si tomamos algo del zoologico y le dar a Pedro

Maurice: Está bien. ¿Pero así que estás bien ahí?

Mika: Sólo estoy medio tonta todavía. Pero vamos a empezar a coger. Toallas. (ella avistó a Mort secándose con una toalla) Toma allí.

Maurice: Mika.

Mika: Tomalo .

Maurice obedeció a la pequeña y ella todavía leía la lista de cosas para recoger.

Maurice: Esta aquí.

Mika: Un cenicero. (Mika entonces avistó un pingüino diferente que ella no había visto en el zoológico, sospechaba que fuera sólo un visitante) Allí en aquella mesa.

Maurice: Esta bien. Vamos a coger.

Mika: Con permiso.

Ella tomó el cenicero, pero el pingüino la impidió.

Dr Mathias: Espera chica. Ese cenicero es mío.

Mika: No. Este cenicero es del zoologico.

Dr Mathias: Mio es el modo de decir. Quiero decir que el cenicero esta conmigo.

Mika: Pero lo necesito entonces voy a recoger.

Dr Mathias: Pero usted no puede salir por ahí tomando las cosas como si fuera suyas. ¿Donde está tu noción espacial? Todo lo que esta aquí en esta mesa esta a mi servicio.

Mika: Realmente mi noción espacial es muy diferente. Yo pienso así. Todo lo que esta en este zoologico esta a mi servicio.

Dr Mathias: ¿Acaso eres la dueña de ese zoologico?

Maurice: Por casualidad es.

Dr Mathias: ¿Acaso eres Mikaela?

Mika: Sí.

Ella sacó el cenicero para ella y lo miró.

Dr Mathias: ¿Quieres decir que eres la dueña del zoologico?

Mika: Soy.

Dr Mathias: Pues no parece.

MIka: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Dr Mathias: Lo oí decir (apuntó al lémure)

Maurice: ¿Yo?

Manson entonces llegó interrumpiendo los dos pingüinos.

Manson: Licencia. Usted está siendo aguardado. Acompáñeme, por favor.

Mika: Manson. Estamos en medio de una discusión. ¿Puedo saber por qué crees que no soy la dueña de ese zoologico?

Dr Mathias: Porque para ser dueña de un zoologico, tienes que saber que los huéspedes vienen en primer lugar.

Para provocar la pequeña, el psquiatra que estaba mascando un chicle, lo pegó en el cenicero dejando a la niña irritada.

Mika: Feo

El pingüino macho salió entonces acompañado de Maurice.

 **Delegación de Policía.**

Laura estaba haciendo el retrato hablado de Hans, ella explicaba detalladamente cómo frailecillo era, hasta que Pilates tomó una foto de frailecillo

Pilates: ¿Es ese hombre?

Laura: Es Hans.

Todos los policías se miraron el uno al otro.

Zoologico del Central Park.

Manson acompañaba a Dr Mathias para el hábitat de Skipper.

Manson: Dr Mathias espero que usted releve la actitud de la niña Mikaela. Es que ella todavía está bajo el efecto del brote que ella sufrió.

Dr Mathias: Ella parecía bien consciente de sus actos.

Manson: Todavia es casi una niña . Ella realmente necesita su ayuda.

Dr Mathias: Ella se mostró tener una personalidad muy fuerte. ¿Tu conoces bien a su padre?

Manson: Skipper compró recientemente el zoologico. Y una gran capitán de una base, anda siempre elegante, es muy inteligente, sofisticado y un verdadero principe a pesar de todo lo que esta sufriendo.

Dr Mathias: ¿El no fue acusado de haber robado ese zoologico?

Manson: Sí. Pero todo ya se ha aclarado.

El chimpancé entró en el hábitat de Skipper.

Manson: Señor Skipper. Este es el doctor Mathias.

Skipper: Sí, yo estaba esperando por ti.

Manson entonces se fue dejando a los dos pingüinos solos.

Dr Mathias: He encontrado a tu hija ahora. Mikaela. Ella es bien articulada, parece ser una niña inteligente, pero sin límite alguno.

Skipper sonrió al principio, pero deshizo la sonrisa después de que el psiquiatra dijo que su hija no tenía límites.

Dr Mathias: Entonces, señor Skipper, ¿puede decirme lo que le pasó a tu hija?

Skipper: No sé bien. Parece que ella estaba con su novio y una amiguita en la piscina y ella pasó mal ...

Dr Mathias: No. No he preguntado ayer. Yo le pregunté qué le pasó a su hija para que ella llegar a ese estado tan grave.

Skipper: ¿Estás hablando del pasado? Tipo un trauma. ¿Es eso?

Dr Mathias: Quien habló de trauma fue usted. ¿Ha habido alguno?

Skipper: Mika era muy joven cuando su madre murió.

Dr Mathias: ¿Y ella presenció la muerte de su madre?

Skkipper: Más que eso ... Mika fue ... Ella ... Fue de alguna forma responsabilizada por el accidente. Lo siento es muy difícil hablar de eso. Es muy doloroso pra mi.

Dr Mathias: Yo sé. Entiendo. Pero Skipper es muy importante. Entonces intenta hacer un esfuerzo y me cuente todo lo que pasó.

El capitán entonces accedió a contar todo lo que hubo referente al accidente de su ex mujer.

 **En la base**

Sabine y otros animales de la base estaban discutiendo acerca de la situación de Skipper.

Sabine: Primero fueron las investigaciones policiales en relación al robo del zoologico del Central Park y ahora tiene esa cuestión de la salud de su hija. Entonces mientras que Skipper está en esas situaciones, El Dom asumió su lugar al mando del cuartel.

Carlos: Pero esa decisión no puede ser tomada sin Skipper.

Sabine: Pero es precisamente sobre esa ausencia constante de Skipper que estamos hablando.

Pilar: Skipper ha dejado ese email avisando porque no viene la reunión.

El pingüino entregó el email a Sabine, que entregó el papel al Don que leyó el email en alta voz.

Don: "En función de problemas familiares permanezco en el zoologico, pero estoy en el celular si es necesario" Contando con la comprensión de todos.

Carlos: Entonces él todavía esta accesible. Cualquier cosa que se haya decidido aquí necesita de autorización de Skipper.

Don: Si es necesario, asumo el comando en lugar de Skipper temporalmente. (él miró a su madre adoptiva) Pero sólo con la aprobación de Skipper.

Sabine: Ante eso no tengo argumentos.

La reunión había terminado y Sabine y Don siguieron marchándose.

Sabina: Hijo. Hijo. Tu no percibes la gravedad de la situación. Parece hasta que no quieres asumir el frente de la base.

Dom: Estoy listo para asumir lo que sea, pero ese objetivo es el tuyo ... He olvidado unos papeles allí en la sala de reunión.

Sabina: Sí va a recoger.

Don fue dejando la vieja pingüina solo esperando, el celular de la hembra entonces tocó y era un novio que ella había arreglado en Nueva York.

Sabina: ¿Hola querido? ¡Qué placer oír tu voz! Yo estaba tratando de entrar en contacto con usted desde que llegué. También me extraña. Entonces, cómo lo hago para encontrarte. (Don llegó y ella pronto disfrazó en el teléfono) Sí, sí claro esta combinado. Adiós querida.

Don: ¿Quién era?

Sabine: Una amiga.

Don no se convenció, pero aún así siguió con ella.

 **Zoologico del Central Park**

Mika y Maurice estaban casi terminando de recoger las cosas de Pedrito.

Maurice: Estamos casi terminando.

Mika: Sí, falta sólo unos intérs goumert. Como jalea, galletas

Maurice: Facil. Podemos lograrlo en el hábitat de Julien.

Mika entonces pasó mal otra vez al recordar el tunel del zoologico que estaba cerca del hábitat de Julien.

Maurice: Mika. ¿Estás bien?

Mika: Maurice. Es que no quiero volver al hábitat de Julien.

Maurice: ¿Por qué? Tu amas aquelle lugar

Mika: Lo sé. Pero desde que pasé mal y fui a parar en aquel túnel secreto. Tengo miedo de volver allí y sentirlo todo de nuevo.

Mika intentó levantarse, pero cayó de nuevo en la silla. Maurice se deseaba en el intento de ayudar a pingüino.

 **Habitat de los pnguins**

El líder pingüino estaba concluyendo la historia del accidente de Anastasia adonde Mika era la responsable.

Skipper: Entonces fue eso que concluyeron en la época. Y desde entonces he mantenido a Mika lejos de todo lo que la recuerde de esa tragedia. Pero no sé cómo, cuando ella tenía unos 10 años de edad, el resumen del proceso se fue a las alas de ella y así elle se dio cuenta de que fue considerada la probable culpable del accidente.

Dr Mathias: Y tu nunca creaste extraño. Un proceso ser concluido y sugiriendo que una niña tan pequeña tuviera culpa de la muerte de su madre?

Skipper: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Dr Mathias: Bueno ya esta en mi hora.

El pingüino se levantó para irse, pero fue impedido por el líder.

Skipper: Espera. ¿Que hago ahora?

Dr Mathias: Usted tiene mi contacto y yo sólo trabajo con quien quiere ser ayuda. Entonces tienes que conversar con tu hija.

 **Delegación de Policía.**

Laura estaba conversando con Cupido acerca de las cosas que iban a hacer para agarrar a Hans.

Cupido: Con el retrato hablado de Hans, va a ser muy fácil conocerlo durante la acción. Sólo vamos a necesitar el dinero del Skipper.

Laura: Pero si Hans va a ser arrestado. ¿Por qué necesitamos el dinero?

Cupido: Porque él necesita ver el dinero para confiar en ti y darte las pruebas que inoculan al Skipper. Si él descubre que es marco, él puede destruir esas pruebas.

Laura: No. Por el amor de Dios. Skipper no iba a dar cuenta de otro choque de esos.

Cupido: Otro choque? ¿Como asi? ¿Sucedió algo?

Laura: Su hija brotó. Ella desapareció y encontraron a la niña horas después en un túnel que nadie recordaba que existía.

El reno quedó impresionado con la afirmación del pingüino. Aquel relato era una de las pruebas de la investigación del robo.

Cupido: Tunel en el zoológico?

Laura: Sí, pero hace mucho tiempo. Ellos incluso habían sido cerrados. Cuando era pequeña, lo usaba de paso secreta. (Laura paró de hablar al ver la cara de Cupido) Cupido usted no esta pensando ...

Cupido: Sí. Los ladrones pueden haber utilizado ese túnel la hora del hurto.

 **En la base**

Sabine había vuelto a la base, después de ser advertida que Pedro estaría esperando ella en la oficina donde trabajaba Skipper.

Sabine: Pedro, Pedro. Sabía que eso iba a suceder, yo sabía que usted no iba a estar satisfecho por haber negado nuestro encuentro en Central Park, yo sabía que usted iba a aparecer. Pedro eres tan previsible.

Pedro: Sabina yo ...

Sabina: ¡No! Yo hablo. Ahora me dirá que nunca me olvidó y que me sigue amando exactamente como aquella noche en que me pidió matrimonio.

Pedro: Esa hermosa noche en Venecia

Sabine: Yo estaba en sus alas, bailando en aquella habitación

Pedro - Esa habitación.

Sabina: Estabas bebiendo champgne, dando besos apasionados hasta que dijiste que yo era la mujer de tu vida.

Pedro - Usted es la mujer de mi vida.

Sabina: Ahora que me has recordado todas estas emociones, me vas a decir palabras tontas en otra intentos de piernas de seducirme.

Pedro - No iba a decir nada de eso.

Sabina: No.

Pedro: No. Yo iba a decir que tengo un encuentro con Skipper, pero como tengo compromiso, necesito que por favor diga que tengo que hablar con él. Y tú aún estas más linda que la última vez que te vi.

El pingüino se fue dejando a la mujer sola en la oficina.

 **Zoologico del Central Park - Habitat de los pingüinos**

Mika ya estaba en su hábitat junto a Skipper, el líder intentaba hacer la pequeña tomar un poco de agua.

Skipper: Hija hace un esfuerzo, toma un poco de agua.

Mika: No quiero, quiero quedarme quieta.

Skipper miró a Maurice y Stacy que estaban junto con ellos en el hábitat de los pingüinos, el líder dejo la hija para dar una llamada.

Maurice: No debería haber dejado a Mika salir del hábitat.

Stacy: Pero no es culpa tuya Maurice. Mika esta necesitando ayuda, de tratamiento.

Skipper: No puedo llamar a Mathias.

Mika empezó a llamar deseadamente por Skipper, el capitán corrió hacia ella.

Skipper: Estoy aquí.

Mika: No te afastes de mí.

Skipper: Estoy aquí. Yo nunca más voy a salir de cerca de ti. Necesito su medicamento.

Stacy: Voy a coger al señor.

Skipper: Hija, el psiquiatra dejó un medicamento para tu, para cuado tu tuviera esas crisis de ansiedad.

Mika: Esta bien. Sólo te quede aquí.

Maurice: Capitán y si no es sólo una crisis de ansiedad.

Mika: Papa. ¿Cade la Flor?

Skipper: ¿Qué flor? ¿Quién?

Maurice: Señor, ella está hablando de la canguro.

Skipper: No lo sé. Ella no está aquí.

Mika: Pídele a encontrarla, por favor pida. Ella debe esta caminando por el zoologico. Tengo miedo de ella huir de mí.

Skipper quedó sorprendido por ver que la pequeña estaba realmente delirando, Maurice miró al líder sin respuestas, pasó un tiempo, él salió dejando a los dos solos, Stacy llegó luego con el remedio de la pequeña.

Skipper: Gracias Stacy. Hija ahora tienes que tomar tu remedio (Mika lo miró estramente) Mi amor, tienes que tomar. Hazlo por mí.

Mika obedeció al padre y tomó el remedio, entonces la abrazó y empezó a confortarla.

Skipper: Este remedio te hará sentir mejor. ¿Estás sintiendo falta de aire, palpitaciones?

Mika: No. Tengo miedo también. Miedo no sé de qué. Tengo un peso aquí y una sensación equitativa aquí en la nuca.

Skipper: Mi amor si yo pudiera hacer esto parar (él la abrazó desesperadamente) Me siento tan culpable.

Mika: ¿Culpado de que?

Skipper: Estos años todos sólo he dado tiempo a mi trabajo, mis misiones y no he dado para usted.

Los dos se miraron y sin decir nada, el capitãn la abrazó de nuevo. Pasó un tiempo, Rey Julien había traído unos dulces para Mika y ella comía alegremente para la felicidad de Skipper.

Skipper: Qué bueno que usted está comiendo hija.

Mika: Me encanta estas galletas de Rey Julien. Voy a pedir la receta para ellos después.

Skipper: darme un pedazo.

Ella le dio un pedazo para él, él no era muy fan de dulces, pero pensaba que de esa manera, él se volvería a la hija.

Skipper: Esta buena.

Mika: Papá, yo estaba pensando ... Fuy muy triste lo que le pasó a Laura y a Pedro, de los que fueron robados. Pero si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, nosotros dos dos todavía estaríamos en aquella casa. Donde me quedaba sola.

Skipper: Verdad hija. Este zoologico unió a nosotros.

Mika sonrió para el líder, el momento de ternura fue interrumpido por Maurice que traía el canguro de Pelucia.

Maurice: Mika. Encontré a Canguru.

Mika corrió para ver el canguro, pero por el remedio estar haciendo efecto, ella estaba parando de delirar y lo que ella vio no era un canguro de verdad.

Mika: ¡Pero esa no es la flor! ¡Es sólo una muñeca de peluche!

Ella jugó la muñeca en el suelo y se enfureció por no ver a su amiga de vuelta, Maurice y Skipper quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de la pequeña.


	25. Chapter 25

Mika quedó frustrada en ver que el canguro que Maurice había traído a ella, no era el Canguru que ella esperaba, ella no vi más la imagen de un animal y sí de un muñeco de peluche. Todo estaba sorprendido por su reacción.

Skipper: Hija. Es ella. Es la Flor.

Mika: Es igual. ¡Sólo que de peluche!

Mika volvió a acostarse en la cama en la que estaba.

Maurice: Capitán, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Skipper: Calma. Una hora ella se dará cuenta de que siempre fue un muñeco.

Skipper pidió que Maurice y Stacy fueran del habitar, agradeció por la ayuda y se quedó solo con su hija.

Mika: Maurice. ¿Dónde vas?

Maurice: Mika, voy a resolver esas cosas. De la lista.

Mika: Esta bien. Pero si usted encuentra la Flor. La de verdad. ¿Le pide que regrese por favor?

Maurice accedió y se fue llevando a tejón con él.

Skipper: Hija. Hablé con un médico hoy y yo quería que usted marcar una consulta con él.

Mika: Para hablar de las cosas que están pasando conmigo?

Skipper: Es. Yo creo que una terapia te va a hacer bien.

Mika: La terapia es pra quien es loco, no soy loca.

Skipper: No dije que tu eres loca. Sólo quería que tu pensaste en la posibilidad.

Mika: Esta bien. Voy a pensar.

Skipper sonrió, se alejó un poco de su hija, cogió el teléfono.

Skipper: Marlene. Te necesito aquí.

 **Delegación de Policía.**

Cupido y Pilates estaban mirando la planta del zoologico del Central Park para ver los tuneis.

Pilates: Quien robó los millones, conocía ese tunel.

Cupido: Sospecho que él conocía todo el zoologico.

Pilates: Podemos estar cada vez más cerca de nuestro objetivo.

Cupido sonrió en conmemoración, realmente, ese descubrimiento sería una gran clave para llegar cerca del verdadero ladrón del zoológico.

En la delegacion Pedro estaba deponiendo con el delegado

Delegado Jorge: ¿Me responda, como tu colocaste 40 millones de dólares en su zoológico y no contrató seguridad extra?

Pedro: Yo nunca confía en nadie para cuidar de mi dinero, incluso yo ya fui engañado y robado una vez por cuenta de ello y el zologico ya tenía un sistema de seguridad que era bueno.

Gabriel: Sistema que salió mal y permitió que alguien quitara su dinero del zoologico sin que nadie vea.

Delegado Jorge: Gabriel, deja que yo hable con él.

Gabriel: Sí señor.

Delegado: El sistema que usted colocó fue fallido, tanto que permitió que alguien quiera su dinero del zoologico sin que nadie vea.

Gabriel suspiró pesadamente en frustración en ver que el delegado acababa de decir lo que él mismo había dicho.

Pedro: Quien robó conocía todos los sistemas de seguridad, eso es un hecho.

Delegado Jorge: Entonces usted cree que puede haber sido algún residente de su zoológico?

Pedro: Pero ningún residente del zoológico tenía conocimiento de la seguridad del hotel.

Delegado Jorge: Entonces fue alguien cerca de ti.

Pedro: Todavía creo que fue el Skipper. Nadie conoce las cosas que ha hecho.

Gabriel: ¿Y qué hizo?

Pedro - Nada.

Pedro no quería responder, pues no tenía pruebas de su acusación, pero él creía que el líder pingüino no era tan santo y perfecto como todos pensaban.

 **Zoologico del Central Park**

Marlene había llegado al zoológico y luego encontró a Kowalski.

Marlene: ¿Todavía estas aquí?

Kowalski: Puedo venir tantas veces yo quiera. Además, necesito estar cerca del Skipper para que me dé el empleo.

Marlene: Para quien robó millones de dolares usted parece muy convencido

De la nada un león vino hacia los dos animales, pero no percibió lo que Marlene había dicho.

Kowalski: Si usted continúa provocándome y hablando algo cerca de algún animal de ese zoológico. Yo juro que voy a transformar tu vida en una película de terror.

Marlene: Mi vida ya está un terror y la culpa es tuya.

Kowalski: ¿Mia?

Marlene: Sí. Mi padre sacó mi coche cuando supo del robo de la camioneta. Camioneta esta que nosotros dos usamos para sacar ese maldito carrito.

Una tejón se dio a la hora.

Kowalski: Creo que es una buena idea comprar un carrito de bebé. Pero, ¿qué es lo que más te guste?

La nutria miró a su vientre y se enfadó con el comentario del científico.

Marlene: ¿Me estás llamando gorda?

Kowalski: Te estoy llamando burra. Vete de aqui, antes de que perciban lo que estamos haciendo.

Marlene: Yo mismo. Yo voy a tabajar con Skipper, él me llamó y me dijo que me necesita mucho.

Kowalski: bueno. Vas a si humillar a Skipper. Un día te voy a mostrar cómo se ve este juego.

Marlene sonrió y mandó un beso al científico y se fue al hábitat de los pingüinos.

 **Habitat de los pingüinos.**

Skipper: estaba en el teléfono con Laura que estaba en la discoteca en que ella trabajaba, hablando sobre Mika.

Skipper: Pues es Laura, fue muy intenso, pero finalmente ella durmió ... Ella esta resistiendo mucho com la idea de hacer una terapia.

Laura: Esperamos que Mika acepte ese tratamiento ¿no es Skipper? Pero por lo que tu me contaste ese médico parece bueno.

Skipper: Él fue muy bien indicado, pero él mismo dijo que Mika es que tiene que aceptar el tratamiento, así que no puedo obligarla, no sé. ¿Sera que puedo?

Laura: Bueno, sólo de las cosas haber cambiado entre ustedes dos ya es un progreso. Hasta hace poco tiempo ella huía de ti.

Skipper: Es. Hoy no nos desgramos.

Laura: ¿Viste? La cosa más importante te estás dando a ella. Tu atención.

Skipper: ¿Esta viendo cómo me calmas?

Marlene interrumpió la conversación entrando en el hábitat.

Skipper: Marlene llegó, tengo que ir. - Quédate bien Laura.

Laura: Usted también. Yo te amo.

La hembra apagó el teléfono.

Laura: Marlene que no desgrana.

De vuelta al hábitat de los pingüinos

Skipper llevó la lota a otro lugar del hábitat, la nutria miró con rabia hacia pequeñito pingüino que estaba durmiendo. La nutria mostró al líder pingüino la idea de Sabine que quería quitarlo del mando, lo que dejó al líder bastante irritado.

Marlene: Tranquilo Skipper.

Skipper: ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo? Esta aquí en el acta de una reunión que ellos hicieron sin mi presencia.

Marlene: No pasó nada.

Skipper: ¿No sucedió nada demasiado? ¿Cuál es la parte del "ellos quieren me derribar del mando de la base" que usted no entendió? Sólo lo que me faltaba. ¡Colocar el Dom para asumir el Comando de la Base aquí de los Estados Unidos en mi lugar!

Marlene: Pero por lo que entendí, era mientras estuvieras fuera. Entonces usted necesita volver a base / y luego.

Skipper: ¿Cómo? Mi hija necesita de mí, no puedo salir de su lado. Ella esta sufriendo porque he sido un padre negligente todos esos años.

Marlene: Sólo que siempre has sido un buen capitán. Tal vez usted no pueda conciliar las dos cosas.

La nutria percibió que el líder no le gustó el comentario.

Marlene: Olvidalo

Skipper: No no voy a olvidar. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? HABLE! (él aumentó la voz en la última frase)

Marlene: Desde que usted se mudó aquí, se acercó a Mika. Sus negocios desataron.

Skipper: Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Mis negocios desataron a causa del robo del zoologico, mi hija no tiene culpa del caos que se ha convertido en mi vida profesional.

Marlene no contradijo al pingüino y los dos siguieron trabajando juntos.

 **Zoológico de los Bronks.**

Kitika acababa de conversar con el Cabo y estaba siguiendo a su hábitat cuando vio a Anibal junto a una gaviota que estaba allá, ella se acercó y dio una bicada en la espalda del padrastro.

Anibal: Kitka!

Kitka: ¿Con mi madre en casa dando duro para usted y usted de gracia con esa vana?

Anibal: Mira la forma en que hablan con la chica. (La gaviota se voló) Gracias muchacha. Dios le pague. Aquel ángel allí me estaba ayudando.

Kitka: Sé el tipo de ayuda que ella te estaba dando. Mira aquí, si haces que mi madre sufra ...

Anibal: Yo Kitka? ¿Causar sufrimiento en aquella mujer que tengo la casa? Ella sólo va a sufrir si muero. Pero de la manera que mi salud esta, creo que va a ser pronto.

Kitka: ¿Entonces me avisa? Para hacer una fiesta.

Anibal: No habla así. En el fondo usted se preocupa conmigo.

Kitka: Me preocupa de mi madre. Que no merece un marido igual a ti.

Anibal: Kitka:

Kitka: Me parece bueno que vuelva a casa.

El pasado obedeció y siguió el camino hasta su habitar, Kitka permaneció un poco en el lugar, pero depositó por el mismo camino.

 **Zoologico del Central Park - Fuente del zoologico**

Tadeu estaba cantando para Mika, que escuchaba, cuando terminó, Mika golpeó las palmas para el novio y lo abrazó enseguida.

Mika: Eso fue hermoso.

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente.

Mika: Sólo tú para salir del otro lado de la ciudad sólo para cantar para mí.

Tadeo: ¿Quién dijo que yo vine solo? (él mostró un pequeño muñeco que era un loco) Dice hola al Deco.

Mika: ¿Deco? Tadeo, tu crees que tengo tantos años? ¿Quieres unos pescados?

Tadeo: Claro.

Mika tomó unos peces que tenía en la nevera.

Mika: ¿Usted vio la muñeca que trajeron para mí? Es hermosa no lo es. Es igual a la flor.

Tadeo: ¿Igual? ¿Y la Flor esta adonde?

Mika: No lo sé. Creo que esta jugando

Tadeo no respondió.

 **Habitat de los pingüinos.**

Skipper y Marlene estaban cansados de haber pasado todo el día trabajando juntos.

Marlene: ¿Terminamos?

Skipper: Sí.

Marlene: Qué bien. ¿Qué tal los dos ir a cenar fuera?

Skipper: Si usted tiene hambre, usted puede ir, pero me quedo con Mika.

Marlene: Skipper, no me gusta comer sola y Mika esta con su novio, no te va a necesitar ahora.

La nutria comenzó a masajear el cuello del líder.

Marlene: Usted necesita relajarse, usted está muy tenso.

Kowalski entró entonces en el hábitat de los pingüinos.

Kowalski: Señor Skipper.

Marlene: ¡Pero qué infierno! Ahora cualquier animal inferior entra aquí en tu hábitat?

Skipper: Marlene! Voy a fingir que no he escuchado. Kowalski, ella llegó?

Kowalski: Sí señor. Ella te está esperando y te he venido a avisar como me pidió. ¿Algo más?

Skipper: Sí Kowalski. Marlene necesita compañía para cenar fuera y yo ...

Marlene: ¿Qué es esto? ¡No seas ridículo! Skipper, yo no hago cenas con estos tipos de animales.

Marlene se fue indiganda, dejando a los dos pingüinos sin gracia.

Skipper: Ella no entendió nada. Yo sólo iba a decir para usted a arreglar a una amiga que pudiera acompañarla.

Kowalski: Creo que Marlene no tiene amigos.

Skipper: Verdad. ¿Dónde esta a Sabine?

Kowalski: Cerca del hábitat de los lemures.

Skipper agradeció al pingüino y se fue en busca del pingüino.

 **Habitat de los lemures.**

Sabine disfrutaba de unos jugos que los lémures prepraron para ella.

Sabine: Esta muy buena.

Julien: Sí, es nuestra espcialidad agradar a los visitantes de este zoológico.

Sabina: Pero yo no soy vistita, yo soy la dueña.

Skipper: Sabine, necesitamos conversar.

Mort: Me parece mejor irnos al Rey Julien.

Los dos lémures se alejaron, dejando a los dos pingüinos solos.

Skipper: Usted intentó separarme del comando de la base aquí de los Estados Unidos y quiero saber con qué derecho Sabine.

Sabine: Usted necesita calmar a Skipper.

Skipper: Estoy esperando Sabine, porque si yo fuera a Suiza y me metí en tu base, tampoco te quedarias tranquila.

Sabine: El mando requiere atención y usted no estaba en la base. Alias usted no sale de ese maldito zoologico.

Skipper: ¿Por qué tanto odio por el zoologico?

Sabina: Odio. No soy de tener emociones. Ese eres tú. O el pingüino que usted se está convirtiendo. Porque antes usted no colocaba los afesos encima de su carrera.

Skipper: Ahora entiendo. Usted no vino para ca para ayudarme. Usted tiene misiones mucho más grandes.

Sabine: ¿Y cuáles serían?

Skipper: ¿Me aleje del mando de la base? Colocar a tu hijo en los mandos de las dos bases. De los Estados Unidos y de Suiza.

Sabine: No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea. Mi única intención de darte tiempo para que tú cuidate de tu hijita enferma. ¿Y como esta mi ahijada. mejoró?

Skipper: Un poco.

Sabina: Lo bueno. Ahora si me dan la licencia, tengo que ir porque estoy cansada.

Skipper: Espera. Usted me acusa de tratar de mantener el zoologico por cuestiones personales, pero con usted no es diferente. Ahora me di cuenta de que su rabia de Central Park tiene que ver con Pedro. No es verdad.

Sabina sólo sonrió al líder pingüino y sin reponder nada, se fue dejando el mismo solo.


	26. Chapter 26

**Zoologico del Bronxs**

Kitka estaba en el hábitat de Rico, los dos animales estaban juntos en la cama, abrazados.

Rico: ¿Usted cree que es una buena idea sabotear el zoologico?

Kitka: Sí. Sólo vamos a poder gastar nuestro dinero cuando este zoológico está destruido.

Rico: ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer ese plan?

Kitka: Kowalski va a cuidar de eso.

El pingüino no respondió.

Kitka: Entonces. (ella sonrió maliciosamente) ¿Qué tal olvidar todos estos problemas y continuar amándonos?

Rico: Buena idea.

El pingüino se acostó sobre el halcón hembra y los dos se besaron apasionadamente.

 **Central Park**

Kowalski y Cabo estaba conversando sobre el plan de acabar con el zoológico.

Cable: Entonces. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Kowalski: Me enteré de que un animal muy importante va a venir a hacer un evento en el zoológico, él va a traer un coche de lujo y necesitamos dar una manera de destruir ese coche.

Cable: ¿Y va a funcionar?

Kowalski: Por supuesto va. Con el coche de lujo quebrado, el zoologico tendrá que pagar y con todo lo que está pasando, dudo que Skipper tenga dinero para eso.

El pequeño pingüino iba a hablar algo, hasta que fue interrumpido por Cupido que estaba caminando a los alrededores del Central Park.

Cupido: Hola Cabo. Kowalski.

Kowalski: Hola señorita.

Cupido se fue y antes dio una sonrisa al pequeño pingüino, que respondió sonriendo también.

Kowalski: ¿Qué fue eso?

Cabo: ¿Qué?

Kowalski: Rodó un clima entre ustedes.

Cabo: Bueno, salimos unos días atrás y nos besamos.

Kowalski: ¿Qué?

Cabo: Es la verdad.

Kowalski: Usted no puede salir con la policía que está cuidando el caso del robo!

Cabo: Calma Kowalski! No estamos sintiendo todavía.

Kowalski: ¡Y no va! Te estoy prohibiendo.

Cabo: ¿Cómo es? ¿Usted me prohibe?

Kowalski: Sí. Yo juro que si usted renuncia a ese reno, voy a hacer todo para acabar con esa novela.

El científico dejó claro su amenaza al pequeño pingüino y se fue a su casa. Cabo siguió a su casa también.

 **Hogar de Marlene.**

Las nutrias estaban tomando el desayuno, cuando el teléfono tocó, el patriarca de la familia atendió.

Policía: Señor Antonio. Creemos tu coche.

Antonio: ¿Jura?

El policía confirmó, Antonio quedó muy feliz, el policía pasó la dirección del lugar en que el coche había sido encotrado, él y Marlene fueron juntos, la hembra se mostraba nerviosa.

Antonio: Usted esa nerviosa hija. ¿Sucedió algo?

Marlene: No. Estoy bien.

La nutria macho no habló nada, Marlene miraba nada y rezaba para que el carro del robo no estuviera en la camioneta. Las dos nutrias llegaron hasta el lugar.

Antonio: ¿Cade mi camioneta?

El policía llevó a las dos nutrias hasta el lugar, Marlene abrió el maletero de la camioneta y quedó aliviada por no ver el carrito en el lugar.

Antonio: Hija. ¿Estás bien?

Marlene: ¡Claro que estoy papá!

La nutria salió riendo y conmemorando, dejando a la nutria y el policía confusos

 **Zoologico del Central Park - Habitat de los pingüinos**

Mika estaba sola, ella miraba al Canguru y aún veía sólo una muñeca de policía. El remedio que ella estaba tomando, la dejaba menos ansiosa que antes. Sin embargo, los recuerdos del accidente con su madre la invadió.

 _FlashBack_

 _Anastasia: Mikaela para de llorar._

 _la pingüina corría con el coche, Mikaela era pequeñita y estaba en el asiento trasero y lloraba mucho, asustada, ella no vio otra alternativa a no ser jugando un juguete que estaba en el coche en su madre. Anastasia se paró en un peaje, la pequeña aún jugaba los juguetes en la madre._

 _Anastasia: ¡Basta Mikaela! Basta!_

 _La hembra pagó el peaje y salió corriendo con el coche nuevamente, la pequeña todavía jugaba los juguetes en la mae._

 _Anastasia: Llega Hija._

 _La madre de la pequeña se distrajo y perdió el control de la dirección, haciendo el coche volar la ladera abajo, Mika consiguió salir del auto, pero percibió que su madre no se movía._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Mika lloraba mucho al recordar el accidente, tenía deseos de volver al pasado y no jugar esos juguetes en ella, si ella no hubiera hecho eso, su madre todavía estaría viva y ellas seguirían como una familia que siempre fueron. La hembra entonces se convenció de que necesitaba un terapeuta. Ella entonces tomó el teléfono del psiquiatra.

Mika: Hola, es Mikaela. Me gustaría marcar una consulta con el doctor Mathias ...


	27. Chapter 27

**Club de Nueva York**

Pedro estaba tratando de entrar en un clune en el que él era socio, pero no le dejaba entrar.

Pedro: ¿Puedo saber por qué no puedo entrar aquí? Yo su socio.

Atención: Lamento señor, pero como usted no puede pagar, usted no puede entrar.

Pedro - ¿Es eso? A los años que asisten a este club y por estar pobre, ¿no puedo más frecuentemente?

: Sí. Aún así que ya sabes la respuesta.

Pedro iba a hablar algo, pero fue interrumpido por Antonio, que estaba llegando allí en el club.

Antonio: Pedro. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pedro: He venido a asistir al club, pero por lo visto no puedo entrar.

Antonio: Puede dejar entrar a mi amigo. Lo pagó.

El asistente dejó el pingüino entrar y lo mismo siguió con la nutria para las piscinas del club.

Pedro - Gracias Antonio por eso.

Antonio: No tiene que mi amigo.

Pedro: Por un momento pensé que todavía estaba con rabia de mí por cuenta de aquello con tu esposa.

Antonio: No fue nada.

Los dos animales continuaron conversando sobre sus vidas, familias y pasados.

Antonio: ¿Recuerda que tenías un impala 64? Usted vivía tomando fotos con ese coche.

Pedro - ¿Te acuerdas?

Antonio: Lo recuerdo. Claro que sí.

Pedro - Me dijeron que los sospechosos del robo podría ser alguien cercano, pero jamás imaginaría que fuera mi mejor amigo.

Antonio: ¿Qué? ¿Crees que te he robado?

Pedro - Sí. Usted robó mis 40 millones de dólares.

Antonio: ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? Me quedé contigo todo el baile.

Pedro - Usted fue el jefe. Otras personas lo hicieron al mando de usted. Lo que no entiendo es cómo usted sabía que la contraseña era la placa de la impala.

Antonio: ¿Era? Yo no sabia de eso.

Pedro - ¡Mentiroso! Sly!

Antonio: ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo planeé ese robo?

Pedro: Oyendo, prestando atención a mis conversaciones, buscando fotos del impala ...

Antonio: Voy a llamar a Laura para buscarte. Usted está fuera de usted

Pedro: Ahora entiendo su generosidad. ¡Usted esta pagando todo ese club con mi dinero! Traidor!

El pingüino cogió el champán que estaban bebiendo y jugó en la nutria macho.

Antonio: Si usted piensa eso, no puedo hacer nada. Pero no voy a estar aquí prestando atención a un loco.

Antonio se fue, dejando al pingüino anciano solo.

Pedro - Usted puede huir de la pelea, pero no de la policía.

Pedro: Ni en un millón de años te voy a perdonar por dudar de mi amistad. Ni que usted pida perdón de rodillas

El pingüino anciano sentía pequeñas palpitaciones en el pecho y se sentó en una de las sillas que quedaban en el club.

 **En un jardín de Nueva York**

Skipper, Laura y los policías estaban listos para armar una emboscada para agarrar a Hans. Los policías y el líder pingüino estaban disfrazados.

Skipper: Cualquier cosa te voy a proteger.

Laura: Espero que no ocurra nada.

Los dos se besaron.

Gabriel: Bueno, vamos a nuestros puestos.

Skipper: Toma el dinero.

Laura cogió los dineros de las alas sólo pingüino y siguió el camino para encontrar a Hans. Ella se sentó en un pequeño banco que tenía en aquel jardín y esperó al bandido llegar.

 **En la base**

Don y Marlene estaban trabajando juntos.

Marlene: ¿Puedes emprender tu móvil? Necesito saber del Skipper.

Don: Claro. Siéntete como en casa.

El macho entregó el teléfono en las patas de la nutria.

Marlene: Droga. No tiene batería.

Dom: ¿Está bien conectado a Skipper no es?

Marlene: Hacer lo que. Él no vive sin mí.

La nutria siguió adelante, Don sólo se rió de la afirmación de la nutria, pues sabía que aquello no era verdad, al menos no de la parte del líder pingüino que él conocía muy bien.

 **Central Park**

Sabine estaba al beso con un joven pingüino, que la estaba dejando en el zoológico del Central Park.

Luiz: No sabe cuánto deseo entrar en ese zoologico.

Sabine: Otro día usted entrará mi amor. Ahora no.

Luiz: No sé por qué no podemos asumir nuestra novela.

Sabina: Porque tengo un hijo muy celoso y que de cara no aceptaría esa relación.

Luiz: Entonces, ¿por qué tenemos que vivir las escondidas?

Sabina: ¡Claro que no! Pero todo tiene su tiempo mi amor.

Ella lo besó apasionadamente, se despidió de él se siguió para seguir en el Central Park.

 **En el Jardín de Nueva York**

Laura todavía esperaba por Hans y algunos minutos después el loro del mar fue avistado.

Laura: Cupido. El está viniendo.

Cupido: Cierto, estamos de ojo en él y en ti también.

El papagayo del mar llegó y se sentó al lado de la hembra.

Hans: Hola linda. ¿Cómo estás?

Laura: Estoy con su dinero.

Hans: ¿En serio? Porque si me estás engañando.

Laura: Tiene 1 millón de la forma que usted pidió. Donde estan la las pruebas.

Hans: Las pruebas están aquí. (el pasaro mostró una maleta que contenía las pruebas de que Skipepr era inocente del caso de Alaska) Primero quiero ver la grana.

La hembra abrió la maleta y mostró el dinero para el pasaporte.

Hans: Es hermoso ver ese dinero. Tu debes odiar a Skipper por haber quedado con el zoologico de tu familia, no es verdad?

Laura: ¡Te equivocaste! Amo a Skipper.

Hans: ¿Esta broma no esta? Entonces usted no va a usar las pruebas para chantajearlo y recuperar su zoológico.

Laura: No. Yo voy a inocentar al Skipper.

Hans: Idiota. Que idiota. Yo no lo lamento. Haz lo que quieras.

Hans tomó el dinero, pero antes él mostró a la hembra que estaba armado y eso hizo que el líder pingüino viera.

Skipper: Él esta armado.

Pilates: Cupido cuando vamos a actuar?

Cupido: Cuando el está lejos de Laura.

Hans: Si tu gritas o intentas cualquier cosa. Yo te mato.

El pasaro dio un pequeño cariño en el pingüino y siguió su camino, pero pronto percibió que tenía los otros policías yendo hacia él.

Hans: Desgraciada. No está sola.

Hans tomó su arma y corrió hacia la pingüina, los policías corrieron detrás de él, pero sólo Skipper consiguió alcanzarlo y arrojándolo al suelo, los dos iniciaron una lucha corporal uno con otro, hasta que Hans consiguió disparar en la barriga del líder pingüino.

Laura: Skipper.

Los policías corrieron hacia los dos animales y sacaron a Hans de arriba del líder pingüino, Laura corrió desesperada al lado de su amado.

Laura: Mi amor, habla conmigo. Él está perdiendo mucha sangre.

Cupido: Calma, vamos a sacarlo de aquí.

Un coche de la policía había llegado para llevar al líder al hospital, Laura fue con él. Otro coche había llegado para llevar a Hans a la cárcel.

Cupido: No sabes cuánto te he buscado miserable.

Pilates: Con tantos crímenes, vas a pasar un buen rato en la cárcel.

Hans: Por lo menos he visto a un amigo antiguo y si todo va bien, puedo haber dado un final en él.

Cupido: Quítate a ese tipo de aquí.

Los policías llevaron a Hans a la comisaría donde de allí él seguiría hacia la cárcel.

 **Zoologico del Central Park - hábitat de los lemures**

Mort: Mika, tienes que poner la cobertura de la torta así.

El pequeño lémur estaba enseñando al pequeño pingüino a hacer pasteles, mientras que Maurice y Julien conversaban sobre lo que había ocurrido con Skipper.

Julien: La noticia ya está por todo zoologico, sólo ella no lo sabe.

Maurice: ¿Qué horrible, Skipper tomar un tiro.

Julien: Usted le contará.

Maurice: Voy allá sí ... (El Lémure se acercó a la niña) Mika.

Mika: Sí, Maurice.

Maurice: ¿Has tomado tus medicamentos hoy?

Mika: Sí. ¿Por qué?

 **hospital**

Laura estaba desesperada viendo a Skipper entrar en la sala de operaciones. la piguim estaba junto con Pilates.

Pilates: Ten paciencia Laura. He visto casos como estos. Él va a sobrevivir

Laura: Es que él perdió mucha sangre.

Pilates: Él es fuerte, usted va a ver.

Mika había llegado al hospital junto a Tadeo, la pequeña vio a Laura y la abrazó.

Mika: ¿Dónde está mi papá?

Laura: En la sala de cirugía.

La pequeña comenzó a llorar y la novia de Skipper la abrazó. Pasaron unas horas y la operación había sido un éxito y Skipper estaba fuera de peligro.

Zoologico del Central Park

Todos los animales del zoologico estaban comentando sobre lo que había sucedido con Skipper, todos sentían pena del líder pingüino, pero tenía la esperanza de que saldría bien de ellas.

Cabo: Eso que sucedió con Skipper fue horrible.

Kowalski: Llevar un tiro. También sentí pena de él.

Rico: Entonces, todavía estás tratando de trabajar con él?

Kowalski: Estoy tratando de sí, pero no es fácil. El Skipper no para quieto y no puedo alcanzarlo.

Los tres pingüinos continuaron conversando sobre la situación del líder pingüino, cuando Maurice apareció.

Maurice: Kowalski.

Kowalski: Sí.

Maurice: Mikaela le pidió que llevara esas cosas a ella al hospital.

Kowalski: Sí. Claro.

El científico tomó la mochila, se despidió de sus amigos y se fue al hospital.

hogar de Marlene

La pareja de nutria estaban esperando a su hija para dar la tragica noticia.

Marlene: Buena tarde gente.

Mercedes: Hija, tenemos que contarte una cosa.

Marlene: ¿Qué pasó?

Antonio: Hija, tienes que estar tranquila. El Skipper ya está bien.

Marlene: ¿Cómo está bien? Sucedió algo con Skipper.

Antonio: Sí hija. Se llevó un tiro.

La hembra no resistió la noticia y se desmayó en el sofá, dejando a sus padres desesperado y llamando por Magdalena para ayudarlas


	28. Chapter 28

**Hogar de Maurice**

Cupido ya estaba en casa, junto con Maurice, conversando con lo que le pasó a Skipper, hasta que Pedro llegar.

Pedro - Hola gente. ¿Como van las cosas?

Cupido: No esta sabiendo de lo que pasó?

Pedro - ¿Qué pasó?

Maurice: Skipper llevó un tiro, casi murió.

Pedro - ¿Y él está bien?

Cupido: Sí, ahora él está bien.

Pedro - ¡Qué bueno! A pesar de todo lo que hizo, no quiero que ningún mal suceda a él.

 **En el hospital**

Laura estaba junto a Skipper que estaba durmiendo profundamente.

Laura: Usted es loco. A pesar de que estás bien, porque no iba me soportar perderte.

El pingüino fue interrumpido para oír a Marlene entrar brutalmente en el cuarto del líder pingüino.

Marlene: ¡Él esta así por tu culpa!

Laura: ¿Estás esta loca? Mira el estado del Skipper.

Marlene: Él se expone al peligro para salvarte, casi murió por tu causa. Si él hubiera muerto yo te mataba.

Laura: Cuanta locura mi Dios.

La hija de Skipper había escuchado la pelea y entró en la habitación.

Mika: Marlene, sale ahora de la habitación de mi padre.

Marlene: ¿Por qué tengo que salir? Quien tiene que salir es ella quien entró ahora en la vida del Skipper.

Laura: Sólo voy a salir por el bien del Skipper, porque estás fuera de ti.

Kowalski había llegado también.

Kowalski: Aquí Mika. Desea alguna cosa más.

Mika: Una camisa de fuerza para Marlene.

Las dos hembras salieron de la habitación y Marlene comenzó a pelear con ella.

Laura: Calma Marlene. No ver que sólo estas empeorando las cosas.

Enfermera: Si ustedes dos van a discutir, hagan eso allá afuera. Además, el horario de visita ya terminó.

Marlene: Yo no soy visia. Yo estaba en la vida del Skipper mucho antes de que esta parezca.

Laura: Por favor, puedes dar un calmante para esa nutria?

Marlene: No necesito ningún calmante, Lo que quiero es volver al pasado, donde era sólo yo y Skipper. Porque primero fue aquella Anastasia que lo sacó de mí y ahora esa inportable de esta Mika.

Laura: ¡Llega! No voy a permitir que usted insulte a Mika. Por el Dios de Dios el Skipper casi murió.

Kowalski: Marlene, ¿no te parece mejor ir a casa?

Marlene: Está bien. Pero voy a volver.

En la delegación

Cupido estaba sola cuando vio Pilates llegando.

Cupido: ¿Cómo esta Skipper?

Pilates: Parece que esta mejor.

Cupido: Sé que es un capitán de éxito, pero fue muy arriesgado que se juegue sobre el Hans.

Pilates: Él está enamorado. Nosotros hacemos cualquier cosa para defender a la mujer que amamos.

Cupido: Qué bueno que no ocurrió nada con él, porque yo no me perdonaría.

Pilates: Ni yo. Me quedé todo el tiempo vigilándolo.

Jorge los interromegó llamando a los dos renos para conversar. , porque él acababa de saber que el líder pingüino había llevado un disparo de Hans.

Delegado Jorge: Si el plan era recoger el responsable por los robos de Nueva York, felicitaciones, si el objetivo era inocentar al Skipper en el caso de Alaska, felicitaciones también y si el objetvo era me desmoralizar. Felicitaciones de nuevo. ¡Muchas felicitaciones! (ÉL BATIA PALMAS) Me quedé con cara de idiota en la reunión de la policía de los animales. ¿Por qué? Porque yo sabía por mis amigos que el Skipper había sido baleado en una misión de mi personal.

Pilates: Delegado, me escucha.

Delegado Jorge: Y yo ni siquiera sabía de esa acción. Y mucho menos que el Skipper estaba metido en ella junto con la nieta del viejo.

Cupido: Pero tú mismo nos dejamos cuidar del asunto de los hurtos.

Delegado Jorge: Pero yo no sabía que los hurtos estaban ligados al robo del zoológico. Mi voluntad era de recogerlos dos y ...

El reno macho apretó las patas como forma de decir que quería ahocar de los dos.

Cupido: ¿Vas a despedir a la gente?

Delegado Jorge: ¡Quería! Pero no puedo. He mentido a mis amigos y dijo que estaba sabiendo de la operación Jardín de lo alto.

Pilates: En realidad se llama Operación doble cara.

Delegado Jorge: Si yo los castigar, el asunto vuela y puedo y herrar. ¡Ahora suman de aquí! Que no quiero verlos en las próximas 24 horas. ¡Fuera!

El delegado expulsó los dos renos de tu escritorio.

 **Hogar de Kowalski.**

La nutria lloraba mucho

Marlene: ¡Yo voy a matar a ese ave! ¿Quién ella piensa que es? Para hablar conmigo de esa manera? ¡Ella que tenía que irte del hospital y no yo!

Kowalski: Toma aquí ese comprimido, te vas hacer mejor.

La nutria tomó el comprimido.

Marlene: ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? No lo entendí.

Kowalski: Porque yo sé que en la casa de tus padres, ellos iban a empeorar las cosas. Aquí te vas a relajar, quedarte más tranquila

Marlene: Yo no pude ver el Skipper derecho.

Kowalski: Por supuesto. Tu estabas más preocupado de atacar a su rival que saber si el Skipper estaba respirando.

Marlene: No, él estaba bien. Taba durmiendo. ¡Ay que odio de aquella hembra! ¡Que odio!

Kowalski: Sí, el hospital entero ya lo sabe. Ahora me responda. ¿Por qué usted explotó de esa manera?

Marlene: El Skipper hizo una cosa por ella, que él nunca haría por mí. ¿Dar su vida por mí? No, y yo ya hice una cosa por él que ninguna mujer haría.

Kowalski: ¿Qué?

Marlene no pudo responder y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Kowalski: ¿Sabes quién no va a gustar nada de la relación del Skipper y de Laura?

Marlene: ¿Quién?

Kowalski: Pedro.

El científico sonrió y la nutria sonrió devuelta entendiendo el plan que los dos tenían en mente.

 **Hogar de Maurice**

Pedro estaba tranquilo en la casa de Maurice, cuando llegó Marlene.

Pedro - Hola Marlene. ¿A qué debo tu visita?

Marlene: Bueno, he venido a verte. Ver cómo esta.

Pedro - Estoy bien. A ti te parece muy buena a pesar de lo que pasó con Skipper.

Marlene: Sí, al principio me quedé desesperada, pero vi que ya estaba bien.

Pedro - Qué bueno. A pesar de todo, no deseo mal a él.

Marlene: Y de imaginar que todo esto sucedió porque él fue a defender a tu nieta.

Pedro - ¿Cómo es?

Marlene: ¿No lo sabías? Laura estaba en la operación junto con él, parece que el hombre iba a matarla, pero el Skipper entró en el frente.

Pedro: ¿Cómo estaba mi nieta allí?

Marlene: Lamento. Pensé que sabías. Bueno ahora ya lo sabes. Voy yendo.

La nutria se fue de la casa del Lémure, Pedro estaba sorprendido, se quedó minutos pensando hasta ver Cupido.

Pedro: Cupido.

Cupido: ¿Qué?

Pedro: ¿Acaso la Laura estaba junto con Skipper a la hora en que el fue baleado?

Cupido: ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Pedro - Quiero saber.

Cupido: Sí, ella estaba.

Pedro se levantó sin decir nada y acabó pasando mal al saber de la noticia.

 **Zoologico del Central Park - Casa de Sabine.**

Sabina: Entonces. Esta todo preparado para la fiesta de mañana.

Don: Mamá, ten compasión. El Skipper esta en el hospital y usted quiere dar una fiesta.

Sabina: Hijo. Esta fiesta planeé antes de lo sucedido, además no tengo tanta intimidad con él para poder parar mi vida. Él seguramente no haría lo mismo por mí.

Dom: Por supuesto que lo haría.

Sabina: Bueno, voy a hacer la fiesta de todos modos. Ya está todo preparado.

La nutria macho se negó con la cabeza y salió del hábitat donde vivía el pingüino.


	29. Chapter 29

**En el hospital**

Pedro había sido llevado al hospital, por pasar mal, pero después de unos exámenes ya estaba bien y listo para ir al cuarto así como Skipper también estaba, el pingüino anciano quedó impresionado al ser visitado por Antonio.

Pedro - Pensé que estaba en rabia de mí.

Antonio: Y y estoy, pero me preocupa contigo;

Pedro: Yo exageré en haber desconfiado de ti, perdóname.

Antonio: Todo bien amigo. Yo te perdono.

Los dos se abrazaron, el médico entonces liberó el pingüino a la otra habitación, él estaba siendo llevado en una silla de ruedas, cuando vio a Skipper que también estaba siendo llevado en una silla de ruedas a la otra habitación, el líder estaba junto a la hija y Laura

Pedro: Usted ha robado a mi zoologico, pero no voy a permitir que usted robe a mi nieta.

El pingüino anciano se levantó de la silla de ruedas y atacó al líder pingüino, intentando ahorcarlo, haciendo que todos desesperara, los médicos lograron sacar al pingüino anciano del líder.

Skipper: ¿Estás loco? ¡Acabo de ser operado!

Laura: Abuelo acalmate.

Pedro - Ya te dije que no te quiero con ese pingüino.

Laura: Abuelo, vamos a hablar de eso.

La mujer decidió ir con el abuelo, Skipper siguió a la habitación completamente trenzado y confuso con todo lo que sucedió.

 **Zoologico de CentraL Park**

Todo estaba arreglado para una fiesta en el zoológico que Skipper había promovido para poder traer dinero al lugar, los cuatro ladrones estaban reunidos para armar un plan para saborear el zoológico.

Cable: ¿Está seguro de que es una buena hora después de lo que sucedió con Skipper?

Kowalski: Es la única manera. Si no lo hicimos ahora, sabes allí cuando vamos a poder hacer.

Kitka: Tiene razón. Tenemos que sabotear ese zoológico ahora.

 **En el hospital**

Marlene estaba junto a Skipper, los dos estaban solos juntos con una médica que examinaba al líder pingüino.

Skipper: Es Mika fue a buscar unas cosas para mí en el zoológico. Y Laura fue a cantar del abuelo. Parece que no pasó muy bien.

Marlene: ¿Es? Yo no sabía.

Skipper: Tu padre estuvo aquí en el hospital con él, ¿cómo no lo sabía?

Marlene: Skipper, necesito mucho hablar contigo.

El líder pingüino pidió a la médica irse a quedarse solo con Marlene.

Marlene: Skipper, ya no voy a trabajar contigo. He intentado esperar su recuperación, pero la situación se ha vuelto difícil y no puedo esperar más y yo ... yo ...

Skipper: ¿Qué está sucediendo Marlene? Calma. Una cosa a la vez. Qué paso.

Marlene: Corrí hacia aquí cuando supe que había tomado un tiro. ¿Te vine a ver a Skipper, pero crees que Laura no lo dejó?

Skipper: Que eso Marlene. Ella no haría una cosa así.

Marlene: ¡Ella me odia a Skipper! ¡Oye mi intimidad contigo! Ella odia el hecho de que te conozca mucho más tiempo que ella. Sólo que en tu frente, ella se hace de bota y sé que ustedes dos están juntos.

Skipper: Marlene ...

Marlene: Skipper! ¡Usted se disparó por ella! (ella hizo voz de llanto) Usted nunca lo haría por mí.

Skipper: Por supuesto que lo haría.

Marlene: No, no lo haría. Yo que he hecho un montón de locura por ti.

Skipper: Marlene ...

Marlene: Un montón de cosas locas.

Skipper: Si usted se refiere ...

Marlene: Sí.

Skipper: Usted lo hizo sin mi conocimiento ...

Marlene: Hice una gran locura por ti ...

Skipper: Y cuando vi que ya se había hecho, no podía hacer nada Marlene.

Marlene: Sí, pero lo hice. ¡Yo hice! Y tú nunca ... fue capaz de reconocerlo. Usted nunca me dio valor Skipper. Yo hice todo eso Skipper, ¿sabe por qué? Porque te amo Skipper. Fue por amor que yo lo hice. Skipper, te amo tanto ...

La nutria comenzó a llorar, mientras prácticamente se arrodillaba ante él y el líder intentaba consolarla.

Skipper: Lo sé.

Marlene: Te amo tanto, te amo tanto.

Skipper: Lo siento, lo sé. Calma. Yo se. Yo pido disculpar por nunca corresponder ese amor. Para hablar la verdad fingía para mí que no era verdad. Mírame...

La nutria miró al líder pingüino.

Skipper: Eres mi amiga. (La nutria se levantó y se alejó de él) Marlene. No necesitamos tener una ruptura así.

Marlene: Para mí necesita.

Skipper: Marlene.

Marlene: No habla nada. Hasta porque lo que yo quería que dijese, tu no vas a decir.

La nutria se fue sin permitir que el líder la respondiera nuevamente, fuera de la habitación, ella empezó a llorar mucho, sufriendo por el amor de aquel que no la amaba.

 **Zoologico del Central Park**

La fiesta estaba ocurriendo, el homenajeado Buck Rockgut estaba en el lugar y junto con él estaba un vehículo carísimo y raro que él usaba en sus misiones. Los cuatro ladrones estaban juntos.

Kowaksi: Kitka ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Kitka: Sí señor. Colocar el elefante para despertar.

El científico sonrió en afirmación y el halcón hembra fue con un pequeño ratón hasta el hábitat de Burt.

Cabo: Aún así estoy pensando que es una pésima idea.

Rico: ¡Quédate quieto Cabo! Tenemos que hacerlo y listo.

Kowalski: Verdad. Se controla y no va a cometer una tontería.

El pequeño pingüino se quedó quieto, mientras veía el plan ser ejecutado. Kitka cogió el ratón y soltó hacia el Burt que moría de miedo del animal, desesperado, el elefante corrió en disparada hacia los invitados de la fiesta, todos gritaron desesperados con miedo, cuando el elefante vino hacia el Rockgut el pingüino se alejó el elefante pasó encima de su vehículo destruyéndolo por completo.

Kowalski, Rico y Kitka sonríe satisfecho de que su plan había salido bien, pero Cabo miró asustado por la visión del horror que los cuatro habían causado.

Buck: ¡No lo creo!

Manson: Señor, lo siento mucho.

Buck: ¿Siente qué? Ustedes van a dar una manera de borrar todo ese daño.

El pingüino anciano se fue, dejando a todos chocados y aburridos, mientras que los ladrones sólo se reían satisfechos con su plan.


	30. Chapter 30

**Central Park Zoo.**

Kowalski pareció complacido y sonrió cuando vio que el zoológico había sido dañado por el incidente del auto Buck Rockegut. Rico y Kitka también estaban contentos, pero Cabo estaba preocupado por la situación.

Cabo: Creo que exageramos.

Kikta: Eso no es nada. Con la queja de Buck. El zoológico se arruina y podemos gastar nuestro dinero

Kowalski: Es cierto y será mejor que te calmes Cabo. No pasará mucho. Me tengo que ir. Ya estoy satisfecho con mi victoria.

El científico fue a su casa y encontró a Marlene llorando en su puerta.

Kowalski: Marlene? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Marlene: Ya no voy a trabajar para Skipper.

Kowalski: ¿Cómo es? ¿Pero qué hay de mí?

Marlene: ¿Y tú?

Kowalski: Me prometiste que me acercaría a él para que me pueda dar un trabajo base para que yo pueda gastar y multiplicar mi dinero.

Marlene: lo siento pero tendrás que encontrar otra forma

Kowalski: ¿De qué otra manera? Estaba contando con eso, ¿cómo voy a multiplicar mi dinero si no puedo pagarlo?

Marlene: Oh. Una cosa a la vez. Realmente necesito estar lejos de casa, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

Kowalski: Sí Claro que sí. Pero necesitas entender con Skipper.

Marlene: ¿Para qué? ¿Verlo todo enamorado de esa pingüina? He tenido esto antes. Con esa Anastasia, no estoy de humor para volver a ver.

Kowalski se acercó a la nutria por detrás y le habló al oído.

Kowalski: Pero si te alejas de él, será mucho más fácil para ella. ¿No crees que estás entregando el Skipper de la bandeja a esta pingüina?

Marlene: Tienes razón! Debería haberla puesto corriendo desde el primer día, soy tan tonta.

Kowalski: Tampoco es así.

Marlene: Sí lo es. Le dispararon para defenderla y estúpidamente renuncio a alejarme de él y dejarle más espacio.

El científico la abrazó de nuevo y habló.

Kowlaksi: Si quieres, ¿puedo pedirle que hable contigo?

Marlene: ¿Harías eso?

Kowalski: Por supuesto.

Marlene: Gracias (besó su mejilla). Cuando quieres, eres muy amable. Ahora me voy a dormir

Ella le sonrió y luego se acercó a su cama para poder dormir. Kowalski solo la miraba encantada y dormía en un sofá improvisado.

 **En el hospital**

Mika observó a Skipper durmiendo en la cama del hospital, de hecho, eso era lo que ella pensaba ya que había vuelto con ella pero estaba despierta.

Mika: estas loco! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No sabes el susto que tengo. Podrías haber muerto y no pude soportarlo porque te amo mucho. Sé que a veces soy aburrida, que fallo, pero estamos solos en los dos mundos. Ya extraño mucho a mi madre. No quiero perderte nunca. Nunca

Ella lo besó y él se volvió hacia ella emocionado.

Mika: ¿Estabas escuchando?

Skipper: Qué hermosa hija. Yo también te amo y siempre estaré a tu lado.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó cuando él le devolvió el abrazo.

Skipper: ¿Verás al terapeuta, mi amor?

Mika: (reacia) pero no estoy loca.

Skipper : Nadie dice que estás loca, pero el terapeuta será importante para ti. Por favor.

Mika: esta bien Puede hacer una cita con el terapeuta. Pero solo lo estoy haciendo por ti.

Skipper sonrió y besó su frente, todo estuvo bien hasta que llegó Laura.

Patrón: mi amor.

Laura: hola.

Ella lo besó.

Laura: ¿Cómo te va?

Skipper: Mejor ahora. Con las dos mujeres de mi vida. (suspirando) Quiero salir de aquí.

Laura: Pronto volveremos a casa mi amor.

Ella tomó su ala y él le sonrió apasionadamente, Mika se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de los dos y decidió irse.

Mika: Bueno, creo que voy a volver al zoológico.

Skipper: ¿Por qué? Quédate aquí, hija.

Mika: No puedo papi, tengo mucho que hacer.

Ella se despidió besándolos a ambos y se fue.

Laura: Estoy tan contenta de que ustedes dos se lleven bien.

Skipper: cierto. Y todo esto gracias a ti.

Laura: Gracias a mi? Por qué

Skipper: Me hiciste cambiar. Me hizo preocuparme más por mi familia. Gracias

Laura: No fue nada.

Ella tomó su ala de nuevo y un enfermero pareció romperles el ánimo.

Enfermera: Tengo buenas noticias. Tú vas a casa.

Skipper: ¿voy? ¡Que bueno!

Enfermera: Sí. Esperaré a que el médico firme su alta y usted podrá irse a casa.

La enfermera salió de la habitación, dejándolos a los dos solos otra vez.

Skiper: Qué alivio saber que me voy a casa. Estaba cansado de quedarme aquí. Finalmente, vuelvo a mi trabajo.

Laura: Skipper.

Skipper: No puedo dejar que Sabine me dé la posición de mi capitán a su hijo.

Laura: Pero necesitas descansar.

Ella agarró el ala del líder pingüino e hizo una cara bonita tratando de convencerlo.

Skipper: Muy bien, prometo que descansaré.

Laura sonrió y lo besó.

Laura: Tengo que ir a trabajar mi amor.

Skipper: ¿Dónde trabajas Laura?

Laura: Mi amor, tengo prisa después de hablar de eso.

Laura se apresuró, dejando a Skipper solo y confundido, "¿Por qué no le dijo dónde trabajaba?"


End file.
